Bound
by HughSoSexy
Summary: Multi-chap SS/HG fic. Age difference & lemons, along with drama & Snape's version of romance. Set several years after the war, so Hermione is of age. Obviously not DH compliant, but I try to stick to cannon and character as much as possible outside that.
1. Reacquainting

A/N: Those of you who know me are probably thinking, "wtf? Harry Potter?" And rightfully so. I have after all, up until now, been solely a Lie To Me writer. What can I say? Severus Snape is an incredibly complicated character, and I think the ending he got in The Deathly Hollows is pure crap. That being said, if you're an HP fan, read! If not, well don't read. Or you could just because you're a faithful follower… ; ) If you don't know me at all, welcome and thank you for stopping by!

FYI - This story is _98%_ written and only needs a few touch ups here and there. I will be posting one of the (right now) 15 total chapters every few days as I polish them up.

Enjoy. : )

* * *

><p>Walking out of the headmaster's office, Hermione Granger turned and said, "Thank you, Professor McGonagall."<p>

Minerva McGonagall had taken over as headmaster of Hogwarts after the war ended. Everyone at the Ministry and on the staff agreed she would be best suited for the position, even Severus Snape. He'd had quite enough of the duties while doing the Dark Lord's bidding; and the position did nothing but remind him of a time in his life that he wished to forget.

"Oh, Hermione! There's no need to be so formal," the new headmaster told her. "You are no longer one of my students. Please, call me Minerva. And you're welcome – you will be an outstanding addition to the staff."

"Thank you…Minerva," Hermione said again, this time using her former professor's first name. It felt odd, but strangely as though she'd just moved up in the world – no longer considered a former student, but rather an equal. She smiled to herself as she followed a house elf to her quarters. It was just a few days before the students would arrive and she was looking forward to settling in and organizing her plans for the year.

As they turned a corner and her ears took in the familiar dull echo of her feet on the castle floor, she spotted the back of someone she could only assume she would always be merely a former student to – Severus Snape.

"Hello, Professor Snape," she greeted him as she and the house elf approached.

Turning quickly on his heel at the sound of a familiar know-it-all voice, he said, "Miss Granger. I heard you would be joining our staff this year. Charms instructor, is it?"

Hermione couldn't help but notice he hadn't changed a bit since she last saw him at the end of the war. He still wore a scowl, stood tall and somewhat rigid, and looked down his nose at her. He was still clad in midnight black from head to toe, with dark eyes, long black hair, and a flowing cloak to match. And he still wanted to intimidate her.

"Yes, sir. I'm quite excited about it," she said confidently, a sparkle in her eyes.

He simply looked back at her, wondering what the sparkle was all about…

The house elf cleared his throat, wondering when they'd be finished so he could get on with his day.

"I will be seeing you, I'm sure," Severus told her, crossing his arms and moving only his eyes to take in the casual clothing she was wearing. "Hopefully in more…suitable attire," he added, glancing down at her shirt once more and thinking she was dressed more like a student than a teacher. He couldn't, however, help but notice that she was no longer the teenager he'd taught before the war. Now, she was a woman. There was no denying that; and he scolded himself for not being able to deny it.

Hermione didn't miss the quick flick of his eyes down to her chest once more, causing her eyes to widen slightly and him to quirk and eyebrow at her. After their silent exchange, Severus again turned on his heel and walked away.

"I'm sorry for the delay," Hermione said to the house elf, wondering what the hell had just happened with Professor Snape. _Did he just check me out? No… Definitely not. _Still, the corners of her lips curled into the faintest smile as she looked after him. There was something so darkly alluring about being noticed by an older man.

The house elf rolled his eyes, muttered, "Come on," and finished leading her to her room where he assured her all her things had already been delivered.

He was right – everything had arrived and was waiting to be sorted. Opening her trunk, she began putting her clothes away, noticing to her dismay that her robes didn't seem quiet good enough for the welcome dinner they'd be having in a few days.

…_Hopefully in more suitable attire_…

Severus's words echoed in her mind as she held her robes at arms' length, shaking her head with disappointment in herself. How could she have not thought about the welcome dinner? Hermione furrowed her brow, thinking she'd just have to go shopping.

###

A couple hours later, there was a knock, or more of a peck really, at her door. She opened it to find an owl perched on top of a rectangular brown box.

"Well thank you," she said to the owl before it flew away. She smiled after the creature, so happy to be back at Hogwarts.

She took the box into her room and laid it across her bed, finding a card attached in the top corner. She opened the card and read:

_Because I know you came unprepared, as much as that pains you._

_-S.S._

At this, Hermione scowled. _Unprepared. Really! I've forgotten one set of robes. That does not at all make me unprepared…_

She then looked at the card again. _S.S.? Severus Snape?_

A flood of emotions came over her. First of all, how dare he automatically assume she would forget her dress robes for the welcome dinner! Based solely on what? Her current choice of clothing? And secondly, how dare he act so passive-aggressively nice. She'd always found such behavior to be quite annoying and confusing.

Sighing with irritation, she set the card aside and opened the box, pulling aside the paper within that covered its contents. Her mouth dropped open when she saw the elegant, deep purple robe within. She ran her hand over the fabric, not even daring to think of how expensive it must have been. Gently, she reached inside and pulled out the garment, putting it on and looking in the mirror at herself. As she adjusted it, something on the lining inside caught her eye. She looked down at the robe and opened it, finding an elegant _H.G._ scrolled there in black threads. Resituating the garment once more, she looked in the mirror again and said, "Perfect." She held her arms out in front of her to check the length of the sleeves, and again, "Perfect." _How did he do that? But more importantly, why?_

###

A short while later and after she'd organized a few more things in her room, Hermione looked at the time and noticed she was running late for dinner. She entered the kitchen where only a few staff members were still finishing up. She supposed it was silly to make use of the Great Hall when there were so few people there.

"Hermione, dear. Did you finish unpacking?" Minerva asked her.

"Yes, just. I hardly noticed the time all afternoon until I was finished, and then decided I'd better get down here before all the food was gone," she said, looking around and seeing there was still plenty to eat, but not before noticing one S.S. was seated just across from Minerva.

"Good evening, Professor," she greeted him, not quite sure how to thank him for the robes, but knowing now was definitely not the time – not with other people around.

"Miss Granger," he responded flatly, not bothering to look up from his plate.

Minerva, squinted her eyes at Severus regarding the formality of their greetings to one another. She supposed it shouldn't have surprised her. What was it that he always called her? An insufferable know-it-all? Yes, she supposed it might be a while before they were on a first name basis, if ever.

After feeling her eyes boring into his skull, Severus simply gave Minerva a long stare, so she decided it best to leave it alone. _He will address it in his own time_, she supposed.

She did not, however, miss his short glance in Hermione's direction as she filled her plate. He, unfortunately, also did not miss Minerva not missing his stolen glance. A knowing smirk rolled across her lips as she raised her eyebrows questioningly at him.

"Really?" she asked, quite interested. Never once had she witnessed a stolen glance from Severus Snape, and certainly not for someone so young.

Severus simply rolled his eyes, his denial evident, and dropped his face to stare at his plate, noticing the well-formed Granger coming to sit next to the hew headmaster.

"Really, what?" Hermione asked as she sat down.

Severus held his breath, praying Minerva would leave herself out of it.

"Severus was just telling me that he ran into you earlier today," she lied.

He slowly released the breath, thankful for the deflection she'd given but still not looking anywhere but his plate. He found the situation to be awkward enough without someone else making it more awkward. There was something so very wrong about him noticing his former student in the way he was. He hadn't taken the time to tally up any reasons, but it was clear to anyone with a brain that it was just flat out wrong – never mind the way her hair fell over her shoulders, the soft elegant smell that followed her, the way her voice sounded as it hit his ears, or the ridiculously fitted clothes she wore. No, it was just wrong.

"Oh. Yes, we did come across one another while on the way to my quarters. The house elf was quite annoyed at the brief delay," Hermione added, more to herself than the others. "Anyway, Professor Snape was very…"

She trailed off, causing Severus to look up at her and Minerva to turn her gaze to her as well. She looked between the two, curious at the interest they both had in such a simple statement.

"…very….Professor Snape. You haven't changed at all, sir," she said, clearly directing the last part of her statement to the wizard.

"Yes, well I have been this way for decades. What is the point in changing anything now?" he asked her flatly.

"I didn't mean to say a change was necessary," she said feeling rather nervous, but unable to tear her eyes from his. "I just simply meant…that you're consistent. Sir." _Consistent? What am I talking about?_

He raised an eyebrow at her, watching something akin to bewilderment crossing her face. He stood and without saying a word, cleared his plate and left the room.

"Consistent?" she said aloud to herself.

Minerva laughed, causing Hermione to turn her bewildered look to her boss.

"I'm not sure this is funny, Minerva," Hermione pleaded with her.

"Don't worry, Hermione. Severus is," she stopped, searching for the right words, "not a typical wizard. But then I'm sure you remember that." She patted the young woman reassuringly on the back and excused herself from the table.

Hermione ate her dinner in silence, and decided that even if it was uncomfortable, she needed to thank Professor Snape for her robes.

* * *

><p>Please leave me some feedback on the way out. I'd love to know what you think and if you're interested! While I don't require reviews, they certainly do give me a boost of confidence and let me know what you're looking for. ; )<p>

Thank so much for reading!  
>hss<p> 


	2. Appreciation

A/N: Thank you to everyone who added this story to their alerts and/or favorites, and a BIG thank you to my reviewers: sakurasak, worrywart, Anony Mouse (I fixed the spelling!), Kayleigh-FanfictionAddict-21, wintersong1954, The Essence of-, PrincessIsabella2012, and kimber.

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter - the rest of them are much longer.

* * *

><p>Severus paced in his dungeon classroom, standing tall with his arms clasped behind his back as he thought over the events of the day. If he was honest with himself, it did not go as he would have expected. He didn't feel completely derailed, but he was certainly thrown off. There was no part of him that had considered what happened with Miss Granger to be a possibility.<p>

_Me? Noticing a student? Like that?_

He shook his head. There had to be another explanation. Perhaps someone had charmed him and he hadn't noticed. He rolled his eyes at that thought. He definitely would have noticed.

"Merlin…" he mumbled to himself, circling around the back of the classroom for the fourth time, passing first the door to his sleeping quarters and then the door to his private laboratory. He still had his Spinner's End home, but it was nice to have the option available to stay in the castle if he so chose.

Stopping between the two doors, he considered doing something to take his mind off the uninvited thoughts swirling around his brain. It was then he remembered he had papers to grade. The thought alone gave him great pleasure considering the school year hadn't yet started. He took a deep cleansing breath and strode toward the front of classroom to his desk.

Sitting down, he leaned back in his chair, steepling his fingers in front of him before reaching for the first paper. Two sentences in, he was pinching the bridge of his nose. He had no idea so many spelling errors could exist in so few lines.

"This is ridiculous," he said aloud to himself, scanning down the rest of the paper.

In that moment, he actually wished, _wished_, for another know-it-all student. At least she could spell! She may have been annoying, obnoxious, and insufferable, but the girl was smart. He had to give her that much.

He slammed the paper down on his desk as the memory of a soft, elegant scent filled his nose.

"This is ridiculous!" he said again, this time a bit louder.

He could feel his normally composed demeanor dissolving into a pool of unsure, awkward, and should be forbidden feelings. He tried to refocus on the paper and ignore the images flashing in his mind – her well-formed chest, the curve of her hips, her neck just begging to be kissed.

He rubbed his temples in an effort to ease the headache that was forming, and he immediately began rationalizing.

_She is a smart witch that is less ugly than many of the others. That's it. And she needed dress robes, so I got her some. Because she is now my co-worker._ He rolled his eyes at this thought. _She is, however absurd that may seem. And as such, she should probably no longer call me professor. I am no longer her professor, after all._

The fact that his thoughts were going in circles was beginning to irritate him. He was nothing if not a rational man.

It was then he looked up to his door. Someone was standing outside.

###

Hermione stood outside the doors to the dungeon classroom for what felt like a lifetime. Finally, mustering up the courage she so desperately needed and remembering the confidence she'd had when she first saw him earlier in the day, she knocked on Severus Snape's door. No sooner did her hand leave the door, did it open seemingly on its own with a rush of wind causing her hair to ruffle around her. She walked in, closing the door behind her.

Seeing who the intruder was, Severus simply went back to grading papers, attempting to push all inappropriate thoughts and rationalizations aside.

"Professor, I wanted to–" she started before being cut off.

"Severus," he simply said without looking up.

"Excuse me, sir?" she asked.

He looked up at her, quill in hand and said, "My name…is Severus." He looked back down at his paper and said, "I find no need for you to call me Professor or sir when you are – dare I say it? – my equal." He looked up at her again with the last of his statement, a question resonating in his eyes.

"I see, si-." He simply stared at her as she almost called him sir again.

Correcting herself, she said, "I see, Severus." It felt odd calling him that, but she supposed she would get used to it with time.

Severus felt something strange at the sound of his name coming from her mouth. It was something he knew his brilliant mind could name for him if he wanted it to; but he didn't want it to. And so instead he pushed the strange feeling aside and asked, "Do you need something, Miss Granger?"

"Please, call me Hermione. If I'm going to call you – my former professor – by your first name, surely you should do the same," she requested.

Setting his quill down and tiring of her interruption, he stood and walked around his desk while asking, "Do you need something, Hermione?"

Giving him a small smile she said, "Well I did need to purchase a set of dress robes for the welcome dinner, but you seem to have taken care of that for me. How did you know I would forget them?"

"You wouldn't be the first new instructor to show up devoid of dress robes. Knowing how you detest failure, I thought it best to preempt your sulking by simply providing you some robes. Do they fit?" He said it all as if it were only logical.

She was astounded at how much thought he'd put into it. "Yes. Quite well actually. Near perfect."

He couldn't understand the surprise that was on her face. It all made sense to him – was she not as bright as she'd previously been? What a waste that would be…

"Is there anything else? These papers are not going to grade themselves," he told her.

"Why do you have papers to grade? School hasn't yet started," she wondered.

Slightly smirking at her, which Hermione found amusing, he said, "Summer correspondence school for the less than studious students."

With a smile, she said. "I see." _How very Snape. Making students do homework over summer break._ "Well really I came down to thank you for the robes. So, thank you, Severus. That was very kind."

Kind and Severus did not seem to belong together. Though the name Severus coming out of her mouth didn't seem quite right either.

_Maybe those two words aren't so wrong together,_ she thought to herself.

"Stop…gawking," he warned her, the warm look in her eyes making him uncomfortable.

"Sorry," she quickly apologized, looking away from him and instantly feeling like her eleven-year-old self again sitting in his classroom for the first time.

"Now if you'll excuse me," he said, attempting to gently push her out the door with his words.

"Of course," she told him, heading toward the door. Then, feeling suddenly brave, she said, "You know, I'm pretty well organized already, and I don't have much to do to get ready for classes. If you need any help with anything over the next few days, please let me know," she told him as she opened the door.

He cocked his head slightly at her offer, wondering if she understood that meant they would be required to be in the same room together. "I'll let you know," he muttered.

She nodded and said with a smile, "It's the least I can do for the sure humiliation you've saved me from."

The smallest of smiles played at the corners of Severus's mouth as he fixed his gaze on her and said, "Good bye, Miss Granger."

Rolling her eyes at the use of her surname, she left the room and closed the door behind her, heaving a sigh of relief that the encounter went better than she'd expected and biting her lip furiously at the butterflies in her stomach.

Once she was gone, Severus looked to a table at the front of his classroom and noticed the sheer volume of ingredients laid out there. He had at least six potions to finish brewing before the dim-witted first years arrived, and to do it alone would mean at least one, possibly two sleepless nights.

He drummed his fingers along the desk then said aloud to himself, "Well, Hermione, I guess we'll be spending some time together."

* * *

><p>Feel free to leave any thoughts or constructive criticism on the way out. Thanks for reading!<p> 


	3. Potions

A/N: I'm happy to see so many of you following this story, even if it is silently. : ) Thank you to Sic Vita Est, frecklysnape, and Edwina B. Karch for your reviews!

* * *

><p>As Hermione sat silently in the kitchen the following morning at breakfast, she heard someone call her name.<p>

"Hermione – I heard you've gotten settled in already. Do you have any plans for the day?" Poppy Pomfrey asked as she sat next to the newest member of the staff.

"Well, I–" she began.

"Actually, she does," Severus interrupted from a few seats down, drawing looks from both women.

_He's making a terrible habit of interrupting me_, Hermione noted to herself, a semi-amused look crossing her face.

"She's offered to help me prepare for my onslaught of first years. Certainly they will be less than successful, as always. As such I would like to build an adequate reserve of my stores before they arrive, and I still have several potions in need of brewing." He said it all without so much as a glance cast Hermione's way.

"Oh, well that was certainly nice of you, Hermione," Poppy told her with surprise. Volunteering time with Severus Snape was something not many people did.

"It indeed was," he said, finally looking up at the young witch.

She felt her heart flutter, and instantly wondered what the feeling was about. _That was very odd_, she thought with a strange look on her face.

The look didn't go unnoticed by Severus, who watched her slightly longer than necessary.

Standing, he said, "I will be in my laboratory. If you are available, join me when you are finished, Hermione." Noticing the odd look on her face again, he looked at her quizzically before quickly walking away.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Minerva asked as she sat down, concerned at the look on the young woman's face.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you. I should get going though. I don't want to keep Severus waiting – I'm sure he'd still try to give me detention," Hermione told her.

"Severus?" Minerva asked, a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Yes, Professor Snape?" Hermione clarified, confused as to why Minerva was asking who she was talking about.

"I'm well aware of who Severus is, dear. I'm just pleased to see you've learned his first name as well." And with that, Minerva gave her a small knowing smile and focused on her breakfast, waiting until Hermione was walking away before exchanging glances with Poppy.

As Hermione exited the kitchen, she thought to herself, _Why is everyone looking at me in such strange ways this morning? Have I been gone so long I've forgotten the general rules? Certainly not… Maybe it's just the new nuance of my relationships with people._ Shaking her head and bringing herself from her thoughts, she looked down at herself and decided her jeans and t-shirt would be fine – they would just be making potions after all. _And if he has a problem with my clothes, he can brew his potions himself!_

###

Approaching Severus's doors once again, Hermione knocked without hesitation. Severus opened the door with a wave of his wand from his spot over a cauldron in the laboratory.

Hermione walked in, closing the door behind her as she looked around the empty classroom. Assuming Severus was in the laboratory, she headed toward the closed door that would lead her there. Just as she was reaching for the handle, Severus walked through and closed the door behind him, leaving them inches apart. Hermione couldn't help but notice a captivating scent strangely similar to licorice as she stood so close to him.

"Unless you want to spill your every secret to me, I suggest you not enter the laboratory at this time," he told her, standing tall and looking down at her brown eyes, his back pressed against the wall with no where to go since she was standing in front of him.

"Veritaserum," she stated. "I think I'll stay out here, thank you." With that, she turned and walked away, allowing Severus to relax as much as he would do so.

"What will we be making?" she asked, noticing he was still standing by the door.

"You will be making Draught of Peace," he told her.

At this, Hermione quirked an eyebrow, saying, "Have you been dealing with first years so long your nerves are shot, Severus? Do they leave you feeling anxious and agitated?"

Giving her a menacing glare, he explained, "I find it is much easier to slip this to the students than to deal with insufferable know-it-alls like yourself that can't deal with facing the failure of my class."

Hermione pursed her lips at him, headed to the front table where many ingredients were set out, and gathered what she needed. Bringing everything back to the table that was set up in the classroom so she wouldn't be exposed to the fumes of the Veritaserum, she looked toward the door again, noticing that Severus had once again gone back inside. She drew her attention back to her cauldron and began mixing the ingredients in precisely the right order, checking the flame and making sure to also stir correctly. It had been a few years since she'd brewed this potion – possibly since Severus had them make it in class – and she didn't want to mess it up. She knew she would be a huge disappointment if the potion didn't turn out as expected, and she did not want to disappoint him. She never wanted to disappoint anyone, but the desire to succeed in this situation was somehow stronger.

Hearing the door open and quickly close once again, she looked up to see Severus walking toward his desk.

Knowing full well he was at least partially under the effects of the potion he was brewing from being in the room so long and breathing in the fumes, she asked him, "Do you really slip this to students?"

While looking at something on his desk, he raised only his eyes to look at her and thought, _Cunning, witch. You know I can't lie right now…_ "Yes. And unless you'd like me to lock you in the laboratory and then question you, I suggest you keep the rest of your questions to yourself."

Hermione turned away from him in an attempt to hide her growing smile.

Severus, feeling like a complete creep for doing it, allowed his eyes to slide down her body, and he was once again reminded that he was no longer dealing with a student, but a woman. He drew his eyes back to his desk and prayed she would not ask him anything that would reveal the revolting thoughts rushing through his mind – images of him peeling clothing off her body, lying her down on a bed, and exploring every inch of her flesh.

He shook his head, drawing himself out of his mind, and picked up the paper he'd been looking over. It was a list of things he needed from Diagon Alley – lacewing flies, fluxweed, boomslang skin, and a book. He didn't care what book. He just wanted a new one.

"I will be going to Diagon Alley. Do us both a favor and stay out of the laboratory."

He was walking toward her now, and she turned as he was walking by, causing her hand to accidentally bump into his. In that moment, all the thoughts that had run through Severus's mind – him peeling the clothing off her body, lying her down on a bed, and exploring every inch of her flesh – flashed before his eyes as a shock shot it's way up his arm. Jerking his hand back, he looked at her shocked face, attempting to maintain some sense of composure.

_No,_ he thought. _Why would she have seen it? But her face… Surely she wouldn't be that shocked at an accidental bump into me. Or would she? _Part of him hoped she was simply appalled at touching him. That would have been easier than knowing she'd seen the fantasy he'd had just a few moments earlier.

Not knowing what else to do, Severus said, "I assume you will be finished before I return. In that case, I will see you at dinner." He turned and started quickly walking toward the door, his cloak billowing behind him.

Hermione, confused by the images that had flashed before her eyes and feeling a tinge of disappointment at hearing that he was leaving, said, "Yes, sir," so quietly it stopped him in his tracks.

He looked to the ceiling, knowing she wanted something from him but having no idea what it was, especially now. He said without looking back, "Thank you, Hermione," and then he left.

After he was gone, Hermione sunk into a chair. Her potion needed time to simmer anyway.

_What was that?_, she wondered. She couldn't make out any of the images, just that they were people…with no clothes on. And why would she see something that like that the mere touch of Severus's skin? The thought made her stomach flip. She'd felt something like a bolt of lightning rip through her arm when she'd touched him. It faded the further up her arm it got, but she could still feel the place it had originated on her hand. She reached down and touched the spot. It was rather sensitive and she flinched slightly at the unexpected pain she felt at the mere brush of her finger over it.

She was trying to figure out what she was feeling when she realized she needed to stir the potion again for the last time. She stirred it counter-clockwise as required, and then turned off the flame, allowing the potion to sit and cool. She walked toward the supply cabinet and gathered several small glass bottles, setting them carefully on the table next to her cauldron.

As she waited for the liquid to cool, she stared at the wall, attempting to figure out what she was feeling. There was something odd about the way she was feeling regarding having touched Severus. The way she figured it, there were three things a person could feel in such a situation, with varying degrees of intensity: revulsion, indifference, or attraction. She knew revulsion was certainly not what she was feeling, and she was fairly certain she was not indifferent. But that left only…

"Attraction?" she asked aloud. _Surely I could be indifferent…_

But as she considered the different levels of indifference that one could feel, she bit her lip in defeat.

"Oh gods…" she said aloud, a look of worried realization washing over her face. "Oh gods!" she half-shouted, eyes wide as she wondered if she'd caused those images to flash before her eyes, and worse – if Severus had seen them. He'd looked horrified. "Oh no," she said as she covered her face with her hands.

Then, remembering the task at hand, she quickly filled the bottles until the potion was gone from the cauldron. Putting the bottles away, she washed the cauldron as quickly as possible, hoping against hope that no one would walk in before she could leave.

As luck would have it for her, no one entered. She managed to escape the dungeon without so much as one person looking at her. She made it all the way back to her room, closing the door behind herself and sinking to the floor against it as she muttered to herself, "What am I going to do?"

###

The time in Diagon Alley had allowed Severus to clear his mind and regain his composure; and as he walked through the dungeon doors once more, he was relieved to find Hermione was no longer there. He told himself that he refused to be thrown into disorder simply because of a woman nearly twenty years his junior.

And yet there it was in his hand – a startlingly beautiful, sleek, glass potions bottle, adorned with two frosted red and blue flowers encased within its glass walls. He'd never seen anything like it. He'd didn't fully remember purchasing it, but he did remember thinking of her when he saw it… Regardless, he knew she had to have it. And he knew exactly what it put it in.

He walked toward the cabinet where he knew Hermione would have put the Draught of Peace and took out one of the bottles, pouring its contents into the new bottle he'd bought in Diagon Alley. He could tell simply by pouring it that she'd made it perfectly: the color, the smell, the consistency – pure perfection. He felt a sense of pride, assuming it had been years since she'd made it, and yet she'd done so flawlessly on the first try.

He put the glass stopper in the bottle, running his thumb over the transparent red rose on top, and set the bottle on the table. He placed his hands wide on the edge of the table, leaning down nearly at eye level with the bottle. It looked even better with the shimmering lime green liquid inside.

He stood up abruptly, running his hands over his face and rolling his eyes at himself. What the hell was he doing? He did not buy gifts for people. He certainly didn't buy gifts for people he hadn't seen in years. He couldn't remember the last time he'd given someone a gift. _And the dress robes were a necessity,_ he told himself.

Knowing it was probably stupid, but knowing he'd regret not doing it, he shoved the bottle in his pocket and headed toward the kitchen for dinner, cursing himself for wanting to take a chance. He had every confidence this wasn't going to end well, and yet he couldn't stop himself from doing it.

* * *

><p>So, am I out of character yet? I'm really trying to stay true to character. Hopefully I'm succeeding!<p> 


	4. Unease

A/N: With apologies, I withdraw my previous statement that this story was 98% written. It felt too simple to me. So, I'm adding in a few side stories, different characters, etc as we go along to liven things up. That being said, I hope you'll all still stick with me. I really do appreciate every review, alert and favorite I receive. They're all very encouraging.

Since I haven't done it yet...  
><strong>Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is JKR's. Only the situation I've thrown the characters in is mine.<strong>

Enjoy this nice, long chapter!

* * *

><p>Dinner went rather smoothly with Hermione, Minerva, Poppy, and – much to Severus's annoyance – Sybil Trelawney carrying on a rather easy conversation. Severus noticed Hermione had been talking so much she'd hardly eaten anything at all. He was hoping this would work in his favor since he had no desire to show up at the door of her quarters later, and he started eating more slowly as well.<p>

One by one everyone excused themselves until only Severus and Hermione remained.

Looking over at him and remembering the way their last encounter ended, Hermione asked as casually as possible, "How was your trip to Diagon Alley? Did you get everything you needed?"

"I did," he confirmed, standing to clear his plate.

Hermione saddened slightly, thinking he too was going to leave; only he would be leaving with only two words spoken to her the whole evening. Looking down at her plate, Hermione pushed it away from herself having suddenly lost her appetite.

"Finished?" he asked flatly.

Looking toward him, she said with a note of sadness, "Yes, I think so."

Then he did something she hadn't expected. He walked over and took her plate, clearing it for her.

"Thank you. You didn't have to do that," she said.

"I am aware of that. Last I knew I was not a bus boy," came his sarcastic reply.

When he was finished, he turned to look at her. She was sitting tall with her head hung low, legs crossed at the ankles and hands in her lap, fiddling with her nails as she stared at them. He wondered what was going through her mind, but decided having to ask wasn't worth finding out. Not when he wasn't sure how detailed her thoughts were. He could be there all night asking a question like that of someone like Hermione Granger.

"I found something in Diagon Alley that I wasn't looking for as well," he said, breaking the silence.

She looked up at him. He stood tall, as always; in black from head to toe, as always; his black hair framing his face as his dark eyes bored into hers, like always.

"What is it?" she asked, genuinely intrigued, doing her best to ignore the feeling of want creeping up inside her.

He walked toward her and stopped near enough that he could place the bottle close to her, but not so close that he would risk touching her again. He reached inside his cloak and produced the glass bottle with the shimmering lime green liquid inside, setting it on the table next to her.

Her eyes widened at the sight of the bottle. She'd never seen anything like it. Were those flowers pressed in the glass? Frosted flowers?

"Severus, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed, her mouth hanging slightly open as she gingerly picked up the bottle, loving the way the lime green contrasted with the red and blue of the flowers.

"It's yours," he simply stated.

She turned her face up toward his and said, "I couldn't. I made this potion because you're going to need it to save your sanity," she added, only half-joking.

"And I believe you will also need it to save yours. Though I will be administering it to students, and you, undoubtedly, will be administering it to yourself," he said with a glimmer in his eye.

She smiled up at him before looking at the bottle once again.

Severus could feel his heart rate increasing, waiting to hear if she was going to accept his gift or not. His demeanor didn't betray him though. He remained as calm as ever on the outside.

Gently wrapping her fingers around the bottle and standing from the table, she faced him, locked eyes with him and quietly said, "Thank you. I love it."

Severus looked back in her eyes for a long moment, his tunnel-like orbs seeming cold and distant while he wondered if there was even a sliver of hope that she was thinking what he was thinking; or, more accurately, feeling.

"You're welcome, Hermione."

Her heart leapt at the way he said her name. It sounded almost…tender. She fought the urge to bite her bottom lip, and was mostly successful. She chewed the inside of it lightly, trying to get a hold of her ridiculous emotions; but as she stood there she became painfully aware that her logical deduction from earlier was right – she was attracted to him: her former professor, a man who was nearly 20 years her senior, the source of her and her best friends' misery for years; the man who had sworn to protect her best friend and had done so at the risk of his own life, the man who always seemed to be there when she and her mischievous friends needed to be saved, the death-eater-turned-spy who served to protect out of love.

The acknowledgment of these feelings left her with the sensation that the air had been sucked out of the room, like she needed to get away from him so she could breathe.

"I should be going," she muttered quietly.

As she stepped to his side to walk around him, he cast his eyes to the floor, standing statue-still, afraid that any movement would reveal him as the fool he knew he was.

She bit her lip fully now that she was out of his direct view and stopped by his side.

"I really do love it, Severus. The bottle is beautiful and I'm sure you're right – I will need to calm my nerves at some point."

Then, taking a chance and feeling sure she was about to lose her hand, she reached out for his cloaked arm and gently squeezed before walking away and feeling completely giddy at how firm his muscle was.

###

_Did she just willingly touch me?_ Severus thought back to what she'd said, and he could find no logical reason that would require her to touch him. _She willingly touched me. At least there was no shock and flash of inappropriate images this time._

He swallowed and began the trip back to his quarters. He started reciting potion ingredients to himself as he walked in an attempt to think about anything other than her – her skin, her eyes, her body. He rolled his eyes at himself and slammed the door behind him, locking himself away for the evening.

###

Once Hermione was back in her quarters, she sat the potion bottle on her bedside table and looked at it. She began pacing circles around the room, staring at the bottle and wondering what would possess Severus Snape to get her a gift. True, he'd also gotten her dress robes, but that was somewhat of a necessity. Or at least that's how she rationalized it.

This she could find no rationalization for however. She'd specifically brewed the draught for him for the purpose of stockpiling the potion so he'd have it when necessary. She walked over to the bottle again, picking it up and admiring the beautiful glass. She then took out the stopper and smelled the potion. Pulling it back to admire the color, she thought to herself with a small smile, _Perfect._ She replaced the glass rose stopper and ran a finger over it, taking note of the minute detail.

_What would possess a man like Severus Snape to buy something like this?_ She held the bottle up at eye level, examining it. _Could he…? I mean would it be possible that he…? Surely not, Hermione. There's no way he could feel the same._

She set the bottle down and walked to her window to look over the grounds. Glancing back at it, she thought, _Could he?_

###

Hermione approached the gargoyle outside the headmistress's office and said, "Dumbledore." Minerva had changed the password to the late headmaster's name when she'd taken her new position, and hadn't changed it since. Hermione smiled sadly to herself while the entrance slowly opened. She then walked inside and made her way up the spiral staircase.

After knocking on the door, she heard Minerva call out, "Enter!"

"Hello, Minerva. I was wondering if I might floo to the Ministry. I'd like to see Harry before he heads home for the night," Hermione explained.

"Oh! How is Mr. Potter?" Minerva asked, a look of nostalgia in her eyes.

"He's quite well. He and Ginny have been married over a year now!" Hermione told her.

"That's wonderful. Don't let me keep you though – go right ahead. It's getting late and I'd hate for you to miss him. And feel free to floo back when you're finished, dear," Minerva said.

"Thank you so much!" Hermione said more excited than she'd intended, earning a look of query from the headmistress.

Turning to the fireplace, Hermione quickly grabbed some floo powder and said, "Ministry of Magic."

Stepping out the other side, Hermione dusted herself off and headed toward Harry's office. Knocking on the door, she heard him grumble from inside, knowing he assumed someone was there to ask him to perform some late, last minute task.

"Come in!" he called rather harshly.

"Wow, Harry. If you don't want company, why don't you just say so?" she teased as she walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Hermione!" he said excitedly with a wide smile crossing his face. He practically jumped out of his chair and crossed the room where he was met with a pair of open arms.

She wrapped him in tight hug and said, "It's been much too long since I've seen you!" Pushing him back away from her, she added, "Let me look at you. Well, it seems like Ginny is taking sufficient care of you."

"'Mione… It's only been a couple weeks. How much damage could she do?" he joked.

She laughed as well, playfully punching him in the shoulder. "Has it only been two weeks? It feels like much longer," she said as they made their way to his desk. He resumed his position behind it, and she sat in one of his visitor chairs.

"It feels longer because we haven't talked in days – how are things at Hogwarts? Have you gotten settled in?" he asked, leaning back in his chair and relaxing.

"Yes, things are great. My living quarters are quite comfortable. Though I have to say it is a little odd calling professors by their first names," she said with a slightly uncomfortable look on her face.

"Like Minerva?" he asked, scrunching up his nose and trying a name out.

Hermione nodded, "And Poppy and Sybil and…" she hesitated a moment before adding, "and Severus."

"Snape lets you call him by his first name?" Harry asked, astounded.

"Yes, it was his idea even!" Hermione said, feeling surprised about it all over again as the look on Harry's face reminded her how strange the situation truly was.

"Wow, 'Mione. I'm not even sure what to say about that… Does he still act the same?" he wondered with genuine interest. He always wondered if the war had changed Snape or not.

Leaning forward, she said, "I actually wanted to talk to you about him again. You know… What you told me before?"

Harry nodded, knowing the Ministry was no where to be discussing Snape's history. Harry had a brief encounter with him several months after Voldemort was defeated that consisted of nothing more than Harry swearing, "Your memories are safe with me," and Snape nodding in understanding and appreciation. That was, of course, after Harry had already told Hermione what he'd seen. Aside from her, he'd told no one. Not Ron, and not his wife Ginny.

"You know," Hermione said, breaking their silence, "Minerva was quite excited at the mere mention of your name. Perhaps you'd like to floo back to Hogwarts with me and tell her hello. I'll walk you out to the gates from there and you can apparate home," she told him with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Brilliant. Let's be off," he replied with a smile.

Walking back to the Ministry's floo network, Hermione said in a hushed tone, "What is he doing here?"

Harry looked around and his eyes found the figure of a dark wizard approaching with his eyes squinted and focused on Hermione.

"Probably getting a list of potions needed, but why is he looking at you like that?" he asked quietly.

Seeing that Severus was also headed toward the floo network, Hermione said, "Hello, Professor Snape."

Severus slowly turned his head toward the young witch, intrigued that she'd called him Professor. _Because she's with Mr. Potter? Or because she doesn't want Mr. Potter to know we're on a first name basis? Interesting…_

"Miss Granger," he flatly replied, leaving her wondering why she hadn't called him Severus. _I suppose that would have been odd for Harry…_

Then, turning to Harry, Severus added, "Mr. Potter. Interesting I haven't seen you about. I understand you've been working for the Ministry for several years now."

"Yes, sir," Harry confirmed, looking him dead in the eye. He never used to back down from his gaze out of defiance. Now, it was out of respect. "You know how it is at the entry level though – a lot of rubbish hours."

"Indeed, and apparently still so – most of us have had dinner by now. How do you like being an auror?" Severus questioned, seemingly having forgotten Hermione's existence as she fidgeted back and forth slightly.

"Very well. I actually quite enjoy it. Are you here delivering potions?" he asked. "I heard you supply…well… most everyone in the wizarding world, actually."

"True. But no, I am picking up a list of potions needed…" He trailed off as he turned his gaze, now seriously annoyed, to Hermione who was relentlessly picking at her finger nails. "Mr. Potter, I believe I best let you accompany Miss Granger here wherever it is you were headed." She snapped her eyes to his, wide as if she'd been caught doing something she wasn't supposed to. "It appears she's having difficulty…standing…still." He said the last part in a scolding voice.

"Sorry, sir," she muttered, instantly clenching her jaw as she once again didn't use his first name.

_Giving her that bottle was a really terrible idea,_ Severus thought to himself. _It's made her act like a bumbling idiot._

Without another word, Severus stepped into a fireplace, grabbed some green powered and said, "McGonagall's office."

"Oh no," Hermione whined.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Well he's just gone to the same place we're headed, and I've made a complete fool out of myself, now haven't I?" she asked, hoping he'd tell her she was wrong.

With a goofy grin, he said, "Yup! Come on then." He grabbed her hand and pulled her in while his free hand grabbed some powder and he repeated Severus's words.

Hermione, having not been ready to floo, came stumbling out of Minerva's fireplace and, with all her luck, right into Severus's back. Looking up to see what she'd run into, she was met with a blur of black swooshing around and an angry scowl.

"Sorry. I wasn't quite ready to floo when Harry–" she started before being cut off.

"Mr. Potter!" Minerva said excitedly, getting up out of her chair and approaching Harry.

He finished closing the gap to give her a hug and said with a smile, "Hello, Professor. It's so good to see you."

Harry and Minerva engaged in some idle chit-chat while Hermione stood awkwardly next to Severus, praying Harry would hurry it up.

"Perhaps I should have had you brew something for balance, Miss Granger," Severus teased her quietly, his hands folded behind him as he watched the exchange between the other two in the room, his eyes forward.

Taking a deep breath, she retorted, "Perhaps, _Severus_," he clenched his jaw to hide a smile at her once again using his first name, "you should get out of the way after flooing. It's the same as a door – it's rude to walk through and then remain in the way."

"No more 'Professor'?" he quipped.

"Old habit. I'm sure it will take some time to completely break, _sir_." She added the last word on purpose, but didn't see a reaction from him. He stood still, turning only his eyes toward her in amusement.

Seeing the conversation between Minerva and Harry ending, Severus said, "I need to start brewing this long list of potions. I do hope, Mr. Potter, that you are not the cause of the need for many of these."

"Definitely not, sir. I've learned to behave myself," Harry said with a smile.

"Good," he said, with a knowing look that he directed at Hermione before quickly exiting the office.

Hermione stared after him as fear coursed through her veins. She hardly heard Harry bid farewell to Minerva and promise to come visit again soon.

Before she knew it, she was descending the stone staircase with Harry and she blurted out, "He knows!"

"Who knows what?" Harry asked, very confused.

"Professor Snape! He knows why you're here!" she said, terror written across her face.

"Hermione, how would he know? Surely he wouldn't read your mind simply to find out what we were talking about. Besides, why does it matter anyway?" he asked.

Hermione started chewing her bottom lip in thought. _Would he read my mind to find out? Surely I would have noticed if he was poking about in my brain…_

"'Mione?" Harry asked.

"I'm sure you're right. I'm just a little…worried I guess," she lamely said.

Putting his arm around her shoulder after they exited past the gargoyle, he said, "If I didn't know better 'Mione, I'd think you had a crush on ol' Snape."

Hermione sunk her head, looking to the floor. She'd considered telling Harry he couldn't be more wrong, but he always saw straight through her lies.

"Whoa. I think we need to get outside, yeah?" Harry offered.

Hermione nodded quickly, picking up the pace of their walk.

* * *

><p>Drop me a line on the way out to let me know you're out there! : ) I do take requests(nice) criticism into consideration.


	5. Repercussions

A/N: I apologize for the wait! Life has a funny way of creeping up on me lately. To make up for it, here's another nice, loooong chapter for you!

I've been meaning to do this every chapter, but haven't been good at it: Thank you to circular-illumination, ordhightoppfan, Kayleigh-FanfictionAddict-21, The Essence of-, theKlabautermann, Jen Lennon, NewtypeJuliet, Edwina B. Karch, and TakumaAngel for your reviews, along with each of you who favorited or subscribed to my story. I have a BIG smile on my face from all the activity from the last chapter!

On to what you're here for...

* * *

><p>Finding a large rock to sit on next to Black Lake, Harry asked, "So, what's going on with you and Snape?"<p>

"Tell me first about his memories again," Hermione requested, feeling the cool of the rock against her palms as she stared into the water and watched it ripple with the calm breeze.

"Alright. He was in love with my mum. He knew her all through school, even before that – when they were just kids. They were the best of friends, quite like us actually," he said, bumping his shoulder into hers and earning a small smile from her. "Unlike us though, he called her a mudblood, and it seems she never forgave him. That bit's all a bit unclear to me though. You'd have to ask him to be sure. Regardless, she ended up falling in love with my father, who mercilessly tormented him at every opportunity, and it broke him. He turned to the Death Eaters and never stopped loving her. He told Voldemort about the prophesy that lead to her death, and that further broke him. He asked Dumbledore to protect my family as soon as he realized his mistake, and Dumbledore did what he could but it wasn't enough. They trusted Pettigrew instead." He turned to her with a sad look in his eyes. Taking a deep breath he continued.

"Snape was a spy for Dumbledore before I was even born. He swore his life to him in order to keep my mum safe. And after her death, he protected me in honor of her, knowing Voldemort would one day come back for me. Can you imagine how hard that must have been for him? Watching me every day, walking through the halls looking just like the man he lost the love of his life to, bearing her eyes? It must have been torture for him. Not to mention then finding out that he was protecting me only so I could die at the right time, and then having to kill Dumbledore too? Though who knows – after all he'd put Snape through, maybe he found some peace in being the one to kill Dumbledore. I know he didn't want to do it. I'm just saying – if someone put me through everything Dumbledore put him through, I might jump at the chance to kill them."

Hermione looked to Harry and said, "He's a good man, isn't he?"

"One of the best I've ever known." After a moment of silence, Harry added, "One more thing I never told you that I really should keep to myself – his potronus? It's the same as my mum's."

Hermione turned to him, shocked. "Wow. He must have loved her very much. It's no wonder he's never married…"

Hearing her trail off, Harry said, "Come on 'Mione. Tell me what this is all about. You fancy him?"

Twisting her face into an unsure expression, she said, "It's sort of repulsive, isn't it? He was our teacher and he made our lives miserable much of the time and he's so much older than me and–"

"Hermione! Slow down," Harry said, amused at her rambling. "It's not repulsive. A little odd, yes," he said with his face twisted into an unsure expression, "But not repulsive."

"Oh!" she buried her face in her hands, leaning down to put her forehead on her knees.

Harry lightly rubbed her back and tried to stifle a chuckle.

"I heard that!" she snapped as she sat up again.

"Sorry, but it is a little funny." Seeing her face go desperate, he turned to her, took her hand and said, "Hermione. He is a man who has lived. He's seen it all." She started to look unsure all over again until he said, "But so have you. You've lived through a war. You stuck by my side when even Ron ran out on us – however full of regret. You and Snape are both intensely loyal and brave, and your intelligence could probably only rival each other's. Aside from the age difference, it's nearly perfect, really."

Hope glimmering in her eyes, she asked, "You really think so?"

With a half shrug, he nodded at her, hardly believing he'd ever think they could be a good match.

"It doesn't matter anyway," she said with a sigh. "There's no way he could think of me that way. Especially not with how much he probably still loves your mum."

"I don't know. I think coming as close to death as he did gave him some clarity. He's still Snape, but there's an air of calm about him now, more so than their used to be. Almost like the pain has become more of a dull ache. He will always love her, of that I am positive; but you'll never know if he's open to loving someone else unless you try."

Considering everything Harry had said for several moments, Hermione turned her gaze back to the water.

"He gave me a potions bottle," she said seemingly out of no where.

Leaning forward to see her face, he said, "He gave you a gift?"

Nodding, she glanced at him from the corner of her eye and said, "Yes."

Harry shot up off the rock and stood in front of her. "Blimey, Hermione! How could you fail to mention that bit?"

She shrugged.

"What kind of bottle? Like one from his collection?" Harry asked, intensely curious at the odd behavior.

Shaking her head, she said, "No. He went to Diagon Alley to get a few things and came back with it. It's really very beautiful."

"I think you've got your answer then, haven't you?" he told her, looking her over momentarily before saying, "I really should be getting home – it's getting very late and Ginny is probably worried sick. You're welcome to come along if you'd like to talk more. I know Ginny would love to see you, though she has been a bit under the weather."

"That's alright. I've taken up enough of your time for the night. Go home! Spend time with your wife," she told him with a smile. "Give Ginny a hug though for me, will you?" she requested.

"Sure, but you must come over for dinner soon!" Harry told her.

"Send me an owl with the date, and I promise I'll be there," she replied with a wide smile.

They parted ways with Hermione walking back into the castle and Harry making his way to the gates so he could apparate home; and as Hermione thought more about what Harry had said, she realized she had a small smile on her face to match the thumping in her chest.

###

After spending the rest of the evening in her quarters, Hermione decided to call it a night somewhat early. She climbed in bed and attempted to rid her mind of any thoughts of Severus. She found that to be nearly impossible since her mind was racing with everything Harry had said, but she did fall asleep without too much trouble.

Several hours later, Hermione sat straight up in bed, breathing heavily and feeling hot. She drew her knees to her chest, rested her elbows on them, laid her forehead between her elbows, and wrapped her hands around the back of her head, effectively turning herself into a human ball.

Scenes flashed in her mind as she unwillingly recalled her dreams. _Dreamsss?_, she thought. _Plural?_

"Oh gods!" she said aloud as she flipped herself over, buried her face in her pillow, and covered herself completely with the blankets, wishing desperately for the bed to swallow her up.

In the first dream, Severus was walking toward her. That's it, just walking toward her, standing tall and authoritative as his cloak billowed behind him. Until he started unbuttoning his coat, then his shirt, exposing his chest and those amazingly sculpted arms. She had no idea he was so built…

"Uhhh!" she groaned into her pillow in disapproval at the memory of this dream.

The second dream was worse. In this one, he was taking her clothes off and running his hands up and down her body, leaving her shivering at his touch.

Hermione felt herself tremble at the memory, and started shaking her head back and forth, convincing herself that it was wrong on so many levels.

The third dream was… explicit. She was laid on a bed, legs wrapped around Severus's naked body as he thrust into her over and over and over again.

Hermione threw her covers off, quickly throwing on a t-shirt to cover her thin pajamas and grabbing a clip to put up her hair as she left her room. All she knew was that she needed a change of scenery or the memories of her dreams would continue.

Her heart was pounding as she quickly walked through the halls, no idea where she was heading and not really caring. She rounded a corner quickly, only to bump into something and have all her dreams flash in quick sequence before her eyes once again, the intensity burning to her very core as lightning shot up both her arms.

She gasped once the sequence had finished, and she looked up to find Severus looking back at her with a firm grip on both her bare arms. His eyes were wide and she suddenly realized that the flash of memories had occurred once their skin had touched, just like earlier that day.

Her mind started racing as it processed the facts – images flashed before her eyes when she touched Severus's skin, this time it was her dreams that she'd seen. Had he seen them too?

Her eyes suddenly widened further at her next thought: _Were those his dreams I'd seen last time?_

Based on the look of pure horror on his face, Hermione could only assume he'd also seen the images. She silently thanked whoever was listening that for whatever reason, she'd not seen his face this time around. That meant he didn't see his face. _Oh gods…_ She'd seen her own face though.

Suddenly prying herself from his grip and noticing the way the sting still resonated on her arms, she attempted to pull herself together saying, "I just remembered something I'd forgotten in my classroom. I don't know why I was walking so quickly or carelessly. I'm sorry I ran into you."

Severus stared at her. He'd definitely seen the sequence of images. He silently drew the same conclusion Hermione had – last time it was his daydreams, so this time it must have been hers since he didn't recognize them. He very clearly saw her, and not so clearly saw a man. His face appeared fuzzy, almost as if his identity was undefined.

Regaining his composure he dropped his hands to his sides as Hermione pulled herself away from him and he responded, "You should really be more careful when walking the halls at night."

"Perhaps if you're going to be walking the halls at night, you shouldn't be wearing black," she said, knowing how stupid of a response it was as soon as she said it.

Understanding they were both in an incredibly awkward situation, Severus simply looked at her blankly before walking past her, doing his best to ignore the overly casual attire she was wearing.

Hermione closed her eyes, breathing a quiet sigh of relief that their encounter was over.

It was then she felt his warm breath on her neck – causing her breath to hitch as a tingle shot down her spine – and heard his low, silky voice floating in her ear. She turned her head slightly toward him as he spoke, which didn't go unnoticed by either of them.

"Don't stay up too late, Hermione. I'd hate for you to be tired tomorrow from your…nightly activities."

Her heart leapt into her throat, causing her to hold her breath, refusing to move until she was sure he was gone. When she no longer felt his warmth or presence near her, she took off down the hall again.

###

There was no denying it any further, they both knew what the other saw; and both of them, knowing the other was bright, knew they'd each figured out that it was a combination of their dreams or fantasies.

Severus didn't sleep that night, afraid of what his mind might do with the new information it had accidentally gathered. Instead, he stayed up and worked on brewing the potions he and the Ministry needed, finishing as breakfast was beginning and arriving in the kitchen first, taking a seat in the farthest corner with an extra large cup of extra strong coffee.

Hermione, however, did attempt to sleep. She kept waking in sweaty fits of heavy breathing caused by the same dreams over and over, each time in the same sequence. By the time morning rolled around, she was certain she'd have been better off if she'd simply stayed up all night. She finally dozed off in the early hours of the morning, waking again just before breakfast was about to end.

She quickly got ready and headed down to the kitchen where she found only Minerva and Severus still there. Meeting his eyes for only a brief second, she said a cheerful, "Good morning!" to both of them.

"Good Morning, Hermione," Minerva greeted her with a smile.

"How did you sleep, Miss Granger?" Severus asked, hidden humor lacing his tone that only Hermione caught.

Minerva looked at him suspiciously, wondering why he'd suddenly gone back to calling her 'Miss Granger.'

"Fine, thank you," she told him with a curt nod as she sat on the far side of Minerva, needing to be as far away from him as possible.

Severus smirked at her, knowing full well she hadn't slept much, if at all. He didn't need the information on last night's events to know that. You could tell simply by looking at the girl that she was tired.

Minerva, now even more curious having seen how Hermione responded back to Severus, asked of the pair, "How did the potion making go yesterday?"

"Very well," Severus said, all humor now gone from his voice. "She hasn't lost her touch."

He cringed at his words, not meaning to once again refer to their encounters. He saw Hermione sink her head toward her plate, assuming he was going to embarrass her.

Feeling bad that he caused such a reaction from her, he tried again. "She is just as skilled at potion-making as she was when she was a student, and I assume it's been a few years since she's brewed anything. Am I right, Hermione?" he asked.

She looked up at him. He seemed like he was actually trying to talk about something else, so she honestly replied, "Yes. I think the last time I brewed anything for myself was before the war."

He nodded at her, feeling only slightly bad for causing the blush that had risen in her cheeks. The rest of him that didn't feel bad for it thought she was quite attractive with the extra color. Pushing his thoughts aside, he looked back to Minerva, who was very carefully taking in the conversation, and said to her, "She brewed the Draught of Peace to perfection."

Hermione looked at him once again, and a small smile played on her lips at the indirect compliment he'd given her.

"Very good, Hermione!" Minerva said only slightly surprised. Hermione was always one of her best students, and she knew she excelled in Severus's class as well.

"Thank you. I had a good teacher," she said, flicking her eyes to Severus momentarily and noticing he had yet to take his eyes off her from the last time he'd spoken.

Minerva then asked, "Will you be brewing again today?"

"I finished last night," he said while still looking at Hermione, who was now looking back at him. Then, turning to Minerva, he said, "I found it difficult to sleep."

Hermione's eyes were glued to his. Looking back at her once more, he said, "I'm sure you have something to fill your day. Perhaps I will see you at lunch."

He then excused himself and left the room.

Minerva turned to Hermione with an expectant look in her eyes.

"Is something the matter?" Hermione asked, unsure of what Minerva was expecting.

"I don't know. _Is_ something the matter?" Minerva asked back.

"No," Hermione said with a forced smile. "Everything is fine."

"Mmhmm," Minerva murmured. "So, everything is fine with Severus."

"Yes. Fine," Hermione assured her.

"Well, there's no need to lie to me child. I think it's quite obvious there's something going on between the two of you," Minerva said, drawing a shocked look from the young woman.

"Honestly, Hermione – I've been around a long time."

When Hermione only stared back, having no idea what to say, Minerva quietly added, "He's a good man, Hermione. Any woman would be lucky to have someone as devoted as him. Most women, however, can't see past his dark, closed exterior. I believe you possess the ability to do so, and I think you already have."

Hermione's eyes were now as wide as saucers.

Minerva smirked at her, got up, and whispered while patting her on the shoulder, "Your secret is safe with me."

###

Hermione spent most of the day in the library with her nose stuck in different books about charms. She had memorized the first two weeks worth of lessons by now, but beyond that she was getting into material for the fifth years and up that she needed to brush up on. By the time the day was over she felt very accomplished and took one more book back to her room to casually read as she had the time.

She'd managed to get through the rest of the day without running into Severus, and she wasn't actually sure how she felt about that. She did know, however, that she was thankful for more than just a few hours without an awkward encounter.

###

The next morning, Hermione awoke and stretched from head to toe. She felt refreshed and breathed in a deep, cleansing breath, thankful that she'd gotten a full night of sleep. Not once did she wake up to any startling dreams. She considered for a moment that she'd had the dreams after prolonged exposure to Severus, and after a day without him she had no dreams.

She simply hummed a, "Hmm," and crawled out of bed, excited to welcome the students later in the day and attend her first welcome dinner as a teacher.

* * *

><p>So, this chapter started working toward earning that M rating. Hope you enjoyed!<p> 


	6. Favors

Thank you to Jen Lennon, neverest, cjewellm, Edwina B. Karch, tattedtinkfreak, Daemagemma, HarryPGinnyW4eva, NewtypeJuliet, and LePyronness for their reviews. Also, this story has far more people who've put it on alert than any of my other stories, so _Thank You!_ for that as well. Because it makes me so happy, here's another update!

* * *

><p>The echo of his feet on the floor of the Ministry was the only sound around him as Severus honed his concentration on the task at hand. He had a very busy day and several things to get done before the Welcome Dinner that evening. Currently, he was delivering the potions that were requested two days ago, and he found himself frustrated as some inconsiderate person stepped out in front of him without first looking.<p>

"Do you mind?" he scolded the person, "Kindly look where you are going. You nearly cost me an entire day and night's work!" His mind momentarily floated back to his small lie – he'd told Hermione that he'd finished yesterday morning when in reality he had a full day and night ahead of him. After their encounter in the hall in which he saw her dreams, he decided a bit of distance was required; and because of that, he took on the long list from the Ministry himself. He found himself thinking he really would have enjoyed the company and help when he suddenly realized who he was looking at.

"Do you have anything to say, Mr. Potter?" he asked sharply.

"I'm very sorry, sir. Ginny has been quite sick and has kept me up the last several nights. It's no excuse I know, but I'm running on little to no sleep," Harry tried to explain.

"As you just heard – or perhaps didn't because of the apparent cloudiness of your brain – I am also running on no sleep and yet I have managed to keep from running…into others!" he half-shouted.

"I'm very sorry, sir. You seem to be in a bit of a hurry. Would you like me to finish delivering those for you? Least I can do considering," Harry offered.

"No…thank you, Potter. I will see that these are properly delivered myself," he told him, his temper evening out.

"Alright. You wouldn't happen to have a potion that will remedy a cold, would you?" Harry lamely asked. He and Ginny had tried everything, even muggle medicine, and nothing was making her feel better. "We've tried all the typical potions and nothing is working."

Severus looked down at the boy. His features had chiseled slightly over the last several years, and it appeared he had forgotten to shave this morning. Add in the dark circles under his eyes and he was looking worse for wear.

Sighing and taking note of his own fatigue, he said, "Not with me, but I will have it delivered to you. Now if you'll excuse me…"

"Of course, sir. Thank you," Harry said gratefully.

Severus nodded at him and once again began his journey to deliver the potions.

###

Making his way back to the dungeon from the headmistress's office after flooing back from the Ministry, Severus rounded a corner and saw Hermione approaching him with her nose in a book as she casually walked down the hall. He'd been in meetings most of the day and he was beginning to wonder how he was going to get the cold potion back to Harry with only a couple hours before the Welcome Dinner.

"Miss Granger," he said as they approached one another.

She looked up from her book with a half annoyed look on her face at the way he addressed her. "Yes, sir?" she asked.

"Could I ask you for a favor?" he asked in a tone Hermione was unable to identify. It seemed almost…_stressed? Desperate? How ridiculous. Severus Snape desperate. It's laughable!_ She looked over his face for a moment, squinting her eyes slightly as she tried to figure out his expression._ He does look like he needs something…_

"Never mind!" he roared loudly, growing impatient with her staring and beginning to walk away. He had far too many things to do before dinner to wait around for her all day.

"Severus, I'm sorry," she said, quickly reaching out for his jacketed arm and seeing his eyes snap down to her hand, causing her to withdraw it almost as soon as she'd touched him. _I really must stop touching him. He's certainly not a man to welcome uninvited contact._ "My mind was still caught up in what I was reading," she lied, "I'll gladly help. What do you need?"

"Accompany me to my classroom," he said sternly, annoyed at her staring but not nearly as annoyed at her touch as he'd assumed he would be or he knew he should be. He quickly started walking away, leaving Hermione in a slight run to catch up to him.

Looking just over his shoulder when he heard her footsteps slow and fall somewhat inline with his, he said, "It seems _Mrs._ Potter has been under the weather as of late. I need you to take a potion to Mr. Potter at the Ministry."

"Oh! Of course. You should have said so in the first place. I'd drop everything for Harry and Ginny," she casually spouted off.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye, knowing no one in the world would drop everything for him. He shoved open the doors of the classroom and quickly walked to a large storage closet, glancing over the shelves until he found what he was looking for. He snatched it up and walked over to the student desk Hermione was leaning against, standing a few feet in front of her.

"This is very potent. Tell Mr. Potter that only half is needed. If a full recovery has not been made in two days time, the second half can be taken. Understood?" He held the potion away from her, waiting for confirmation.

She nodded at him and when he still held the potion away from her outstretched hand, she sighed and said, "One half, wait forty eight hours and if Ginny isn't completely better she can then take the second half." She stretched her hand further toward him.

He eyed her a moment longer before feeling convinced she wasn't going to forget his instructions, and finally set the vile in her open palm. She wrapped her fingers around the cool glass and brought it to her side, assuring him, "I promise I will give Harry your instructions."

"You can floo from Minerva's office," he told her, ignoring her last comment. "Floo back quickly so you are not late for dinner. I will not…be the cause…of your lateness."

"Yes, sir," she said almost on instinct at his harsh tone, making him cringe at how severe his words had come across.

She quickly began walking toward the door, realizing how late it was and knowing she wasn't going to have much time to get ready once she got back. She was about to walk through the door when she heard his voice again.

"Hermione."

Chills ran up her spine and she stopped in her tracks. _Why does he always do that? He calls me Miss Granger at the beginning of our conversations, and calls me Hermione toward the end._

"Yes?" she asked, turning around and trying to hide what she was sure was a ridiculous look on her face. Her stomach was in her throat, she could feel her heartbeat pumping blood through every vein, and she felt quite warm. She was sure her cheeks had gone crimson. If Severus had seen it though, he'd hid it well.

"Thank you," he simply said, locking his eyes with hers until she broke their gaze.

There was something interesting about the way she looked back at him. _She's blushing again. What have I done this time?_, he wondered. _Surely I haven't embarrassed her..._ He thought once again how becoming the blush was on her cheeks, and he briefly wondered how much he'd enjoy the flush of her skin if one of their dreams were to come true…

"Of course," Hermione said, breaking him from his trance and reminding him that his thoughts were completely inappropriate and not at all realistic.

She turned on her heel and quickly exited the room, leaving Severus looking to the ceiling and wondering what it was about the young witch that had his mind disobeying him. _I need to maintain my distance from her. I'm a grown man, for Merlin's sake! I should not be having such thoughts over a young, insufferable…woman._ He pursed his lips, looking around him and trying to remember what it was that was so urgent that he needed to do before getting ready for dinner.

Blank. His mind was blank.

"Merlin!" he roared through clenched teeth, frustrated and irritated at himself for being so out of sorts. If this was how it was going to be, he definitely needed to stay away from her. He walked to his desk and sat down, drumming his fingers as he tried to recall what it was he was supposed to be doing. No sooner did he get comfortable did he remember.

"Polyjuice! I need to start the Polyjuice Potion." He got up, thankful for the distraction from his invasive thoughts, even if it was for only a couple hours until he'd see her again.

###

Walking to Minerva's office after leaving Severus's classroom, Hermione was busy scolding herself for acting like such a child at the mere way he said her name. _Plenty of people say my name, it's nothing special. It's just a name. People have been saying it to me my whole life. So why is it that my stomach insists on flipping at the sound of his voice? And why does it leap into my throat every time that voice says my name? It's absurd. That's what it is. In fact I'm sure it has nothing to do with him at all. I'm sure it is something else that's caused it. Perhaps… Perhaps it's…_

Hermione stopped in the middle of the hallway and sighed. She then said aloud, "This is terrible," before continuing her journey to the gargoyle entrance.

She was happy to at least have the distraction of something to do for the next couple hours. Though she knew a distraction wouldn't be necessary if Severus hadn't asked her for a favor in the first place. Still, any excuse to see Harry was welcome, and that put a smile on her face.

###

"Hermione! What brings you here?" Harry asked excitedly at seeing his best friend again so soon.

She held up the vial of cold potion between her first finger and thumb and rocked it back and forth.

"Oh! I really owe you one," he said walking toward her.

She pulled it away from him saying, "Listen very carefully – if you get this wrong Snape will have my head. Ginny is to take only half. Wait 48 hours and if she isn't completely better she can take the rest. Got it?"

"Got it," Harry assured her. She handed it over while Harry said, "He must have given you quite a lecture for you to explain it to me like that."

"The encounter was very short, but it was quite…intense," she said, her mind drifting back as his voice echoed in her mind.

"I'm sure that had nothing to do with this cold potion," he teased.

"Harry! Stop it," she said with a half smile.

He looked at her knowingly, and asked, "So, are you going to tell him?" organizing his desk before he stood and walked toward the door. Hermione joined him, happy she wasn't the only one that needed to cut things short.

"Tell the bat of the dungeons that I can't stop thinking about him? Or that I love the sound of his voice? Or that he smells like licorice?" she said, her mind drifting back to the wonderful smell.

Harry chuckled and said, "I think any one of those would be sufficient, yes."

Hermione rolled her eyes, hardly believing she'd just said all of that aloud. "I don't know what I'm going to do, honestly." She paused, waiting for him to grab a couple books off the shelf by the door. As they began walking to the Ministry's entrances to the floo network, she decided to change the subject and told him with a bright smile, "The Welcome Dinner is tonight."

"That should be interesting being there as a teacher and not a student," he replied, tucking the cold potion in his shirt pocket as they walked.

"Yes, I'm quite excited about it. I really need to get back so I can get ready." She looked him over for a moment before saying, "Are you sure you don't need that cold potion yourself? You're looking a little ill, Harry."

"I'm just tired. Ginny's kept me up the last couple nights with her coughing and sneezing. I sure hope this helps," he said, laying his hand over the vile and looking as though he was laying his hand over his heart.

"I'm sure it will. Professor Snape had to look a bit to find it, and he was sure to make me understand that it was quite potent. Give it a day and I bet she'll be on the mend." She laid a hand on her friend's shoulder before saying, "Maybe put up a muffling charm around her tonight before you go to sleep."

The both looked at each other and laughed a moment before saying their good byes and parting ways.

###

Hermione smiled as she walked back to her quarters. Older students were scampering around, excited to be seeing all their friends again; and younger students were either walking around looking quite confused or standing near older students they knew. Her smile widened as she recalled her first train ride to the castle where she'd met Harry and Ron.

As she was thinking over the chocolate frog that had jumped out the train window, she noticed a small girl tucked in a corner by herself looking quite worried and maybe even a little scared. Her pencil-straight blonde hair fell around her shoulders as her green eyes peered around, her arms clutching something tight to her chest.

"Hello," Hermione greeted her. "I'm Miss Granger. Is this your first day?" She knew it was by the girl's demeanor, but she figured a little conversation might help with drawing her out.

The girl simply nodded, so Hermione asked, "What's your name?"

Finally making eye contact with Hermione, the girl said, "Alice. Alice Trowslow, ma'am."

"It's nice to meet you, Alice," Hermione said, glancing down and seeing it was a book the girl was clinging to. "Is that one of your text books?"

The girl nodded, allowing the book to fall away from her chest. Hermione's smile widened.

"That book is for my class! I promise we'll have a lot of fun." Seeing the girl wasn't going to open up anytime soon, she added, "Let me walk you to the Great Hall where we'll be having dinner. Most of the other students are probably already there. Alright?"

The girl nodded, a small smile finally creeping across her face as she silently walked along with Hermione.

"Here it is! It looks like there are some other first years over there. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go get myself ready," Hermione said, hoping someone would befriend the quiet girl.

"Thank you Miss Granger," Alice said to her. "I'm very excited about your class. I've started reading the book already."

Hermione's heart warmed – she already knew she was going to be a sucker for students that were just like her – over-achievers that wanted to know everything about everything. Add in Alice's awkward charm and Hermione couldn't help herself.

"Well, don't get too far ahead of me or you'll be teaching the class!" she teased, earning a big grin from the girl. "I'll be sure to pay extra attention when you get sorted. And if I don't see you before, I'll see you in class."

Hermione looked over her shoulder as she walked away, happy to see a couple other girls were headed toward Alice. Glancing up at a clock, she broke out into a run, realizing she only had twenty minutes to get ready. That's when Severus's voice echoed in her mind again:

_Floo back quickly so you aren't late for dinner. I will not be the cause of your lateness._

She quickly entered her room, throwing the door closed behind her as she rushed toward her bathroom. She immediately began pinning up her hair while she looked around for the shoes she wanted to wear – simple black pumps. Finding them, she slipped them on, realizing she was getting ready without having put her robes on.

She groaned in frustration, kicking her shoes off once again and carefully removing her shirt so as not to undo all the work she'd quickly done on her hair. She walked to her closet while stepping out of her jeans and smoothly put her robes on as she walked back to the bathroom. She added a couple more pins to her hair before touching up her make-up, adding some eye liner to make her eyes pop.

Hopping across the room as she put her shoes back on, she as casually as possible made her way back to the Great Hall and found she had ten minutes to spare.

_That has to be some kind of record for getting ready in a hurry,_ she thought to herself. Walking back in the Great Hall again, Hermione smiled at the loud drone that floated through the large room. She hardly realized just how much she'd missed being at Hogwarts until that moment. A look of nostalgia came over her, and it remained until her eyes fell on the Slytherin table and a new thought entered her mind.

_I wonder when Severus will get here._

* * *

><p>I'm not sure when I'll post the next update. The chapter is completely finished, but it seems too out of character for me, so I need to do some tweaking. Bear with me. I <em>promise<em> it will be worth the wait. : )


	7. Come all, Come one

A/N: You know the deal: Mossyrock, SakuraLeeChan, tattedtinkfreak, Jen Lennon, neverest, Edwina B. Karch, NewtypeJuliet, and Lady-Isowen - THANK YOU so much for your encouraging words! To everyone - You guys are blowing my mind with the alerts. Almost 100 people following this story!

* * *

><p>Hermione was standing near the head table in the Great Hall, smiling as she watched students continue to scatter to their tables, the first years eagerly (with some trepidation) waiting for the sorting process to begin.<p>

Several people, including Poppy and Sybill, had complimented her robes as they passed her, and each time she would thank them as her stomach flipped, wondering when she would see Severus. Having gotten lost in both her thoughts and the shuffle going on around her, she never heard him approach.

His eyes were momentarily drawn to her exposed neck after glancing at her pinned up hair. It made her look much more mature than the casual student-like appearance she usually had. In that moment, his mind was silent; and the voice in his head that kept telling him his thoughts were so wrong had nothing to say. He quirked an eyebrow at not feeling anything negative regarding his brief viewing of her. _Odd…_, he thought to himself.

"You look like a professor this evening, Hermione," Severus said to her, sounding surprised as he stood beside her with his hands clasped behind his back.

She jumped slightly, not expecting to hear his voice. His eyes locked with hers as he noticed the soft outline surrounding them, making their caramel color pop.

"Thank you again for the robes," she acknowledged him with a small smile, noting he called her Hermione right away this time.

He nodded at her once, admiring the color of the fabric against her skin while saying, "I assume you had no trouble getting Mr. Potter the potion he required."

"No trouble at all," she confirmed, confidence and pride glimmering in her eyes, as if it were a difficult task.

He surveyed her a moment longer then, turning back to watch the scene in front of them, somewhat abruptly asked, "Did you sleep better last night?"

She looked at him curiously with her brow slightly knit, and when she didn't answer him he said, "I did."

"So did I," she confirmed, suspicious as to how he knew.

Knowing he was right – their interaction with each other was what had caused the dreams – Severus nodded at her once more then started to walk away.

Stopping after several steps, he turned and said, "Oh, Hermione." When she looked at him, he continued, "I should expect your sleep will be…interrupted…this evening." At receiving an odd look from her, he explained, "Minerva has taken it upon herself to change the seating arrangement. You will now be sitting…next to me."

Her eyes widened as he turned and took his seat at the table. She glanced down the table, seeing Minerva sitting in the center and smiling at her. Hermione shook her head at her with amusement, not believing the headmistress had stuck her nose into the situation. Minerva then winked at her and pulled her head to the side, indicating for Hermione to take her seat next to Severus.

Doing as she was silently told and noting that Severus was sitting tall with his hands in his lap and his face forward, as he always did, she asked, "Why do you suppose my quality of sleep will be less than desirable tonight?"

Turning his head very slowly toward her, he said flatly, "Surely you noticed the correlation."

She swallowed at his statement, suddenly feeling it wasn't as clever of a question as she'd originally thought.

"Of course you did," he answered himself. "I would imagine if we keep our conversation to a minimum, despite our run-in earlier in the day, the effects will be miniscule."

Hermione furrowed her brow at this. _Did he just tell me not to talk to him?_

"So you don't think it has anything to do with proximity then?" she wondered aloud.

Severus sighed at her question, irritated that she didn't take the hint to be quiet. "No," he replied. "I believe it has only to do with _interaction_."

She nodded to herself at this, wondering what had caused this connection in the first place.

She had another thought and said, "Right. I wonder if–"

"Miss Granger, honestly!" he quietly hissed at her, turning in his chair to face her. He rapidly spouted off, "Do you _want_ a repeat of two nights ago where you wake up looking as though you haven't slept all night because your incredibly vivid dreams have kept you from getting any sleep at all?"

In all honesty, that's what he wanted – more, actually, though he could hardly admit it to himself. He wanted for it to be real. His time away from her for the last couple days had confirmed that for him. He found his thoughts constantly drifting to the obnoxious girl. _No, woman,_ he reminded himself. Still, he felt a desperate need to guard himself from such thoughts because he was certain there was no way someone so young and so beautiful could ever want the same things from him.

Hermione was taken back at his words, and she glanced around them to see if anyone had heard his rant. Luckily it seemed no one had, and her eyes softly settled back on his which were currently shooting daggers at her.

"Apparently not," she said to him with more emotion that she'd have liked, turning to face forward and trying very much to hide her sadness.

Severus narrowed his eyes at her as he watched her turn to face the crowd in front of them. _Apparently not?_ The near-menacing look left his eyes as he considered that he might have been wrong about her; but how could he have been? _We're worlds apart._ An empty ache took up residence in his chest as he turned to face forward as well.

Minerva was about to begin the sorting as they drifted into a silence that lasted through dinner. Hermione's attention was only briefly drawn when Alice Trowslow hopped up on the stool to be stored – Ravenclaw. She wasn't surprised. She caught the young girl's eye as she walked to her house table and gave her a smile. She was happy to see Alice greeted with smiles as she settled into her place for the next seven years.

After the short distraction, Hermione once again withdrew into herself, putting on an interested face and looking as though she was paying attention; but inside she was reeling. She was angry with Minerva for sitting her next to Severus. He sat to her right, more toward the center of the table, so every time she looked toward the sorting she was met with a mass of black in her peripheral vision. And there was that stupid, irritating, wonderful, intoxicating smell of licorice… How had she never noticed it before?

Severus was having just as much trouble focusing. _Apparently not._ Her words kept rolling around his mind as he dissected their meaning. _She enjoyed the dreams?_ He quirked an eyebrow at this thought. He didn't even know who it was in her dreams. A dark, dusty corner of his brain, rusty from lack of use, knew it was him because that was the only logical conclusion considering their apparent connection. He casually pushed the thought back into its rusty corner, unable to believe she would want that. _There is nothing good about me, not for her… Probably not for anyone._ He clenched his jaw, his face set in stone as he allowed the ache to fill his chest again while he watched the rest of the sorting.

As the evening came to a close, Hermione quickly got up and left the table without a word to anyone. Severus stared straight forward, irritation written all over his features that was for no one but himself.

Minerva didn't miss most anything that had happened between the pair throughout the evening. Though she had no idea what was being said, she'd seen the tail end of a quietly heated argument and noticed they hadn't spoken since. She watched as Hermione left the Great Hall and Severus did nothing to stop it. Furious at his ignorance, she picked up her cloth napkin, rolled it up, marched toward him and swatted him over the head with it as she walked by, throwing it on the table next to him when she was finished.

He shot a threatening look at her back as she walked by, wondering what it was with women not being able to leave him alone lately.

As Minerva left the Great Hall, there was no sign of Hermione. She stood just outside the doors, feeling very sad for the young woman as she crossed her arms.

"I do believe this belongs to you," Severus drawled with annoyance dripping from every word.

Minerva turned to see him standing there with the rolled up napkin.

"You are correct," she said. She then took it from him and hit him over the head with it again.

"If you hit me one more time–" Severus began to threaten her.

"You'll what? What will you do Severus?" she challenged him. "Break my heart as you've apparently done to Hermione?" she said, swatting him once on the chest as she said 'apparently'.

He looked at her blankly, refusing to acknowledge what she'd said.

"For a smart man, you are quite an idiot," she said shaking her head and going back into the Great Hall.

Tired of the berating, Severus made a hasty retreat to the dungeon. His dungeon. The dungeon that most people found dark and cold and eerie. He found it quiet and peaceful, a retreat from the commotion of the rest of the school.

As he closed the door, he turned around toward it and dropped his head forward, low with his chin almost to his chest, laying his hand against the cool wood as if willing away any unwanted intruders. Deciding that even though it was still quite early he was tired enough to call it a night, he turned to head to his bedroom when he saw it from the corner of his eye: something light blue. There was nothing light blue in his classroom.

Sighing, he turned to see her perched on a student desk, her light blue skirt lying across her knees and her white top conforming perfectly to her body. Gone, he noticed, were her purple dress robes.

"Why do you do that?" Hermione asked him.

"Do…what?" he asked, a sharp tone to his voice and a scowl on his face.

She slid off the desk and slowly walked toward him.

"Look at me like that. Don't think I haven't noticed," she said, stopping half way to him with several desks still between them.

He began closing the gap as he said, "I think you misunderstand my looks for something they are not." He continued walking past her where he found something to occupy his attention near the front of the room.

She turned around and asked, "And do I also misunderstand your deflection for something it isn't?"

Looking up from his distraction he replied, "I am _not_…deflecting."

"Could have fooled me," she shot back.

"While you always have been an easy one to fool, Miss Granger, I assure you I have nothing to hide and, therefore, no reason to deflect," his voice was taking on a tone of warning.

She scowled at him calling her 'Miss Granger.' "I am _not_ a fool!" she replied to him, hurt that he would imply such a thing.

"I did not call you a fool. I merely suggested you were easy to fool," he said calmly, loving how riled up she had gotten at such a simple but well-aimed remark.

"And what of you, Professor Snape?" _Two can play this game_. "Are you easy to fool? Because it seems you're fooling yourself," she stated as she began to walk away from him, casually as if nothing was bothering her.

"How so?" he inquired flatly.

"We work together," she said, turning to face him once again and looking him dead in the eye. "There is no way you can avoid me all year, and there is no way you can keep from talking to me all year. Your dreams will return, just as they will tonight. And there is nothing you can do about it," she told him, a challenge in her voice.

Severus charged across the room, seeming to walk through the desks as he made his way to her. He was coming at her with such force that she began to walk backwards until she was met with a wall and could go no further. Pressing her hands and back flat against the wall, she watched as his body came to rest inches from hers, her face tilted up slightly to look in his eyes. He stood tall and angry, agitated and frustrated at the candor of the young witch before him.

Her black pumps left her taller than normal, and as a result she was nearly at eye level with him – almost. He raised his hands and put one on either side of her head, slowly bending down so he was completely at eye level with her, leaning to within inches of her face. His heart was pounding with fury and his breathing was fast.

"What do you want from me?" he asked her through gritted teeth.

She let out a ragged breath but didn't respond. She found she couldn't speak due to the intensity of his stare and his closeness. She could feel his breath on her face and heat radiating from his body. And there it was again – licorice. He watched as her pupils dilated, understanding creeping up within him.

"Raise your hands," he instructed her roughly.

"Excuse me?" she asked, finding her voice.

"I know you're not deaf, Miss Granger," the formal use of her name yet again angering her. "I said, Raise. Your," he removed his hands from the wall, grasping her wrists with his hands and raising them high above her head as he pressed them into the wall, "Hands."

Hermione gasped as she felt the now familiar lightning-like shock pulse through her body, starting at her wrists and traveling down to her heart, fading as it reached her flat stomach that was dangerously close to his.

In a flash, their eyes widened as they both saw a quick succession of their dreams mixed together. This time, however, the man in Hermione's dreams was more defined. She closed her eyes as she saw his face come more and more into focus, terrified at how he'd react.

He watched as the face became increasingly familiar – dark eyes, light skin, long dark hair. He tightened his grip on her wrists as realization hit him.

Once the visions had stopped, he transferred her wrists so they were both held in place with one hand, still high above her head. Inching toward her with his head still low to look in her eyes, he placed his now free hand on the wall next to her hip and said, "I will ask you one…more…time. What do you want from me, witch?" His voice was intimidating and his glare warned her not to play games with him.

Struggling to maintain some composure and an even breathing pattern, she managed to murmur, "You." He was so close to her…

His eyes searched hers, only a breath away, wondering what kind of answer 'you' was. He knew her mind was more than capable of a more comprehensive answer. Still, he did have the information from her dreams, and she looked so beautiful…

He moved his free hand off the wall and to her side. His eyes never leaving hers, he pulled at her shirt, raising it up slightly to expose her flesh, and slowly trailed a finger tip over her hip, his already-dark eyes dimming to midnight black. Hermione's knees gave way at his touch and he found he was holding her up by her wrists. He quickly wrapped his hand around her hip, pressing her into the wall so she didn't fall any further as she worked to regain her footing.

"That is incredibly vague," he scolded her, squeezing her hip and making it even harder for her to think.

"Aa…I…Um…mmm…" Why was she having such a difficult time forming words? Perhaps it was the burning desire in the eyes looking back at her, daring her to jerk him around. Or, perhaps, it was the incredibly intoxicating feeling of being so helpless with her hands pinned above her head by him.

"All of you," she finally managed to say, hardly above a whisper.

For the first time since he cornered her, his eyes moved away from hers. They trailed over her once again flush cheeks, across her exposed collar bone, and past her rapidly rising and falling chest, all the way down to the protrusion hidden within his robes that he'd somehow managed to keep to himself.

"You must be sure," he said before looking in her eyes again. _Because I would not take well to having you, and then losing you._

"I am," she said with more confidence than she'd had since she walked into his dungeons that evening.

"I will not so willingly let you go," he warned her, inching even closer to her trembling body, pressing his now fully hard length against her.

"Good," she shot back at him, whimpering slightly as he more firmly pressed himself into her, her body crying out for release as she started to struggle against his hold. She wanted so badly to wrap her arms around him and run her fingers through his hair as she kissed him.

He tightened his grip on her wrists, silently signaling for her not to struggle as his other hand slipped beneath her skirt, ghosting up her inner thighs, leading his fingers to the already damp fabric that separated him from her. He pressed his fingers against her and a wanton moan escaped her lips, causing Severus to raise an eyebrow at her in surprise.

"Oh really?" he asked, his face somehow remaining mostly neutral.

She bit her lip, struggling to keep her eyes open at the pressure he held between her legs, and she said, "Please don't make me beg."

"But you're already begging, and you're good at it," he told her, loving the power he had over her as the aching under his robes becoming a desperate throb at the sound of her voice dripping with desire for him.

Wanting to hear her say his name, he rubbed his fingers over her in a small, slow circle, putting his mouth by her ear and saying in an even lower voice than usual, "Say it."

He was driving her mad – she couldn't touch him, she couldn't even move, he hadn't kissed her, and he seemed insistent on playing some game with her.

"Say what?" she asked, squeezing her eyes shut as desperation played in her voice.

"You know," he assured her as he slid his fingers over the now soaked fabric. "Now, open your eyes, and say it," he demanded, stilling his movements and waiting for her.

By now, she'd grown tired of his game, and she was ready to let him know. She yelled at him, "Severus–"

And with that, in one fluid motion, he pushed the fabric aside and plunged a finger deep inside her.

Hermione's eyes shot wide open as did her mouth as she gasped at his abrupt and oh so welcome actions. He slid his finger in and out of her several times before adding a second digit, growling at the tight wetness.

Until now, he'd managed to keep the smallest distance from her, afraid of losing himself if he gave in to temptation too much; but the way she kept moaning and tipping her head to the side was just begging him to kiss her there. So he gave in.

He tentatively dragged his lips over her neck, nearly causing both their hearts to stop as she let out a long, low, "oohhh," tipping her head further so he had more room to work as her knees started to quake. Her noises still urging him forward, he began more fervently kissing her neck, licking and biting, as his fingers took on a more steady pace, his thumb finding the perfect angle to rub the aching bundle of nerves that was crying out for attention between her legs.

Very shortly after, he felt her walls begin to tighten around his fingers, and with one more swipe of his thumb and a squeeze of her wrists still high above her head, she flew over a cliff of ecstasy, pleasure ripping through her body as every nerve ending shot off simultaneously.

He slowed his movements, waiting for the aftershocks to subside; and once she had come down from her high, he kissed her neck once more, withdrew his hand from beneath her skirt and quietly cast a wandless cleaning spell over his hand as he allowed her hands to finally fall.

He stepped back from her, suddenly feeling awkward and unsure of what had just happened despite the confident look about him. He swallowed at the silence, straightened his posture, and looked to her wrists saying, "I hope I didn't hurt you."

"Not at all," she assured him, loving the way he was worriedly looking at her hands. "Severus," she said to get his attention. When he looked up, she smiled and said sheepishly, "Believe me, I'm _really_ good."

He quirked an eye brow as an amused smile faintly ghosted across his previously serious face, and he said, "Yes, you are," causing her to blush a deep crimson at the double meaning.

Brushing aside his suggestive comment she said, "You should smile more."

He pursed his lips at her and she said, "I know – it would probably ruin your 'bad boy' image."

"Bad boy?" he asked, disgust evident in his words.

"Yes," she said, tentatively closing the gap between them. "The dark, mysterious, misunderstood wizard who everyone is just a little afraid of, but is incredibly excited by."

His insides lurched at her bold words and he went into a sort of panic as she reached toward his belt. He grabbed her wrists once again to stop her and shook his head slightly, causing confusion to rise in her eyes.

Did he not want her? Was she not what he thought she'd be? Had her dreams provoked him to do something he didn't want to do? Was it all too soon?

Severus brushed her hair over her shoulder before uncharacteristically running the backs of his fingers over her cheek. There was no doubting he wanted her. He wanted her in the worst way possible; but his heart wasn't ready. The last time he allowed his heart to feel anything close to what he was feeling now, the woman who held his heart in her hands threw it on the ground and stepped on it as she walked toward another man. Going through that once in life was enough for him. He needed to be sure. He had to be sure he wasn't going to be a passing phase for her.

Brushing his thumb over her lips with want he told her, "Not tonight. Let's get you to your room."

She furrowed her brow, thoroughly confused at what was happening. They walked next to each other in silence all the way to her room, Severus feeling confused about why he'd let himself go and Hermione feeling a little used even though she wasn't sure that made sense. It wasn't as if she'd pleasured him and then he threw her out. It was the exact opposite. So why did she feel so bad?

Standing outside her door she asked him, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," he told her with a stern look that said not to question his sincerity.

His eyes dropped to her lips. He really wanted to kiss her. He clenched his jaw, fighting with every ounce of strength in him to keep from wrapping her up in his arms. Still, taking from her what he had and then leaving her alone in her room with no explanation was just cruel, he knew that much.

He took her arm and brought her closer to her door, leaning in so close that her lips were only millimeters away. If either of them wavered the slightest bit, they'd be kissing. His mouth twitched before he changed course and leaned down next to her ear.

He whispered, "Sleep well, Hermione," his words shooting tingles down her spine just as they had the other night he'd done much the same thing.

He ghosted his lips across her cheek, hardly touching her at all as he stood up and quickly walked away, his cloak billowing behind him as he wondered how long of a night he had ahead of him.

Hermione leaned against her door, regaining control of herself from the intense encounter. She finally muttered, "Good night," long after he was gone and eventually entered her room, still feeling slightly used.

* * *

><p>Talk about a long chapter, huh? I know - this isn't where anyone, including me, wanted it to end, but I couldn't come up with an alternative that was in character. At least the fic has now earned it's M rating. Just stick with me! : D<p> 


	8. Not So Secret

A/N: It was brought to my attention by vaila (thank you!) that somehow chapters 4 & 5 ended up being the same. I've re-uploaded chapter 4. My apologies to anyone who was met with a duplicate chapter and jump in time that didn't make sense. If you missed it, you can now go back and read it if you like. : )

Thank you to my awesome reviewers: Jen Lennon, TakumaAngel, neverest, HarryPGinnyW4eva, tattedtinkfreak, NewtypeJuliet, Lady-Isowen, vaila, theKlabautermann, and Night Vision1.

Last order of business - There are now over 100 people following this story, and it's been favorited by more people than any of my other stories. You guys rock and I'm so glad you're enjoying it!

* * *

><p>As Severus has expected, he had a long night. Not one second of sleep and a whole lot of guilt over the way he'd left Hermione, probably confused as could be and surely unhappy with the situation.<p>

He was sitting on the edge of his bed, rubbing his temples when the image of her lips popped into mind. He pushed harder against the sides of his head, as if he could squeeze the image from his mind's view. He found himself overly frustrated knowing she was going to be on his mind all day as he fought through his fatigue and the guaranteed annoyance of the fresh batch of dunderheads he'd be forced to attempt to teach.

Feeling that being in his classroom where everything had started would only further divert his attention, he quickly got ready for the day so he could head out for breakfast. As he crossed the classroom, his eyes were drawn to the spot on the wall where he'd had Hermione pinned at his mercy. He wondered about her willingness and the way she'd surrendered to him. He couldn't help but find it odd; and yet she'd wanted to go even further, reaching for his belt until he'd stopped her.

Feeling something stir beneath his waistline, Severus shook his head, pulling himself back to reality as he kept an eye out for students wandering where they shouldn't be or lurking in dark corners, attempting to get away from prying eyes while snogging their feeble brains out.

He got distracted by one of his mischievous male Slytherins apparently attempting to peak in the girls' lavatory. Never understanding what made such behavior desirable, he took fifty points from his own house for abhorrent behavior and told the student to get to breakfast. Just when the boy thought he was safe though, Severus yelled sharply over his shoulder, "And be in my classroom directly after dinner for detention!"

By the time he reached his destination, he was certain he'd arrived too late; and then he began to wonder what about his new surroundings was better than being in his classroom.

###

As Hermione was putting on her shoes to head to breakfast, there was a knock at her door. She opened it with one shoe in hand and saw Severus looking down at her, somehow more handsome than usual as he stood statue-still.

"Good morning," she greeted him in a slightly guarded tone as she walked back in her room to sit down and put her shoe on. Severus showing up at her door was about the last thing she'd expected after the way he'd left her last night.

_He never even kissed me_, she thought while looking at him. _That's definitely strange. How did things progress to where they'd gone without so much as a kiss? At least not on the lips…_ Her mind drifted off as she began to remember the feel of his mouth on her neck.

She had yet to figure out exactly what had happened. She could only assume his experience with Lily was the cause of his actions, but that did nothing to quell the feeling within her that whatever was starting between them was going to be over before it had properly begun.

Seeing her just watching him, Severus walked inside and closed the door behind him, surprising her. Crossing his hands he said stiffly, "We should keep what happened last night–"

"Just between us?" she asked, taking a guess at finishing his sentence.

He gave her an irritated look at being cut off, to which she replied, "You've been doing it to me since I got here." She looked him over for a moment, his irritation fading to one of minimal annoyance.

"Yes. That is what I was going to say. I am sure everyone will figure it out on their own soon regardless. We do work with a bunch of _chatty_ women," he said 'chatty' with a tone of disgust.

She laughed at him and said, "Fine." Then, needing to know what he was thinking, she more seriously added, "Just as long as you're not regretting it." She couldn't help but think he was.

He looked her over for a moment. She seemed so vulnerable, as if he'd stripped her bare and was examining her under a microscope. Taking a sudden leap of faith and wondering if he looked as pathetic as he felt, he shook his head and nervously said, "I am not."

Hermione's eyes danced over his face. How could someone be so closed off and seem so distant when they were talking about something so intimate? Regardless, the way he'd responded led her to believe he was waiting to hear if she regretted it.

"Well, I'm not either," she said, looking in his eyes for a moment and noticing something of a sparkle there at her words. "I am hungry, however," she added on, feeling a desperate need to change the subject.

Severus's heart swelled. She didn't regret it. _She didn't regret it!_ His mind was screaming at him, demanding that a smile overtake his face and his arms scoop her up; but instead his features remained passive and he stepped aside, opening the door for her and allowing her to walk through with only a small nod in acknowledgement of her statements.

She quickly closed the door in his face after walking through, causing shock and frustration to register with him until he heard her say, "Good morning, Poppy."

He heard some mumbling from Poppy and then Hermione said, "Yes, I just remembered something I forgot. Oh, alright. Just give me one moment."

A second later, the door was opening again as Hermione stepped inside.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. She had an apologetic look on her face as she added, "Just wait a moment until we walk away." She looked to her side and picked up a small book from her bookshelf for appearances.

He narrowed his eyes at her, hardly believing he was about to sneak out of her quarters, but he decided to take advantage of the distance that would soon be between them, even if only temporarily. He grabbed her jaw with one hand, tilting her face up to his as he leaned down and pressed their lips together in a slow, passionate, somewhat claiming kiss. He pulled away when he felt Hermione attempt to deepen it as she took two fistfuls of his cloak, murmuring centimeters from her with his hand still on her jaw, "Poppy is waiting."

As his words rang in her ears like smooth silk, she couldn't have cared less about Poppy, but she stepped away from him while licking her lips as she opened the door with a wish that Poppy would be gone. Seeing she wasn't, Hermione peeked around the door again at him, causing him to wave his hand in front of him in an indication for her to hurry up so Poppy didn't start suspecting something.

She closed the door as she stepped out of her room, attempting to hide her giddiness, and he waited until the drone of their assumingly mindless chatter had faded away before he reached for the door again, his heart beating wildly from the feel of her lips on his.

_Get a hold of yourself,_ he silently scolded himself; but even as he tried to hate the feeling in his chest, he found himself acknowledging that it wasn't as bad as he'd assumed it would be. In fact, it was rather welcome and something he decided he'd like to feel again. _Especially if it involves those lips… _He raised his eyebrows at himself, surprised by his thoughts.

Shaking himself back to reality again, he realized the hall outside Hermione's door was now silent, and it would be safe for him to exit. Just as he was about to leave, he saw the potion bottle he'd gotten her sitting on her bedside table – empty. He looked at it curiously for a moment, and then quickly exited her room.

When he entered the Great Hall, she was already seated and trying to hide a smile as he walked in. She was feeling better about their situation now that he'd kissed her. She'd never experienced a kiss like that before, and she assumed it was due to his additional years of experience. _One of the benefits of an older man_, she thought with a flip of her stomach. She also assumed Severus Snape didn't go around kissing random women he wasn't interested in pursuing something serious with. He was much too reserved and stiff for such flippant behavior.

He took his seat next to her, feigning annoyance that he'd had to sneak out of her room, and looked at her from the corner of his eye while feeling suddenly nervous about the new step he'd taken.

Taking a bite of her eggs she said, "It was your idea to keep it a secret."

"Don't…remind me," he drawled, putting some bacon and eggs on his plate.

"If you've changed your mind, I could just kiss you again. That would clear it up for everyone," she teased him, knowing the idea of public affection would surely disgust him.

Initially, he thought, _Well that answers that question._ After the realization that she wanted to kiss him again had anchored itself in his brain, he turned to look at her, a disbelieving look on his face that she would both suggest such a thing and say it out loud for someone else to overhear.

"Discretion!" he growled in a hushed tone. "For Merlin's sake there are students around, Hermione."

She stifled a smile as she looked forward, casting her gaze over the students before her and feeling excited about her first day of teaching.

"How are you feeling about your new students? Do you look forward to meeting them? Or have you already decided before they walk through your door that they'll all fail?" she asked him.

"If I didn't assume they'd fail, you wouldn't have helped me brew the Draught of Peace, which it seems you may need a refill of," he said with a questioning tone.

Hermione froze with her fork in her mouth. _The potion bottle is on my bedside table…_

"You took it after the welcome dinner and before you broke in to wait for me?" he asked as casually as possible so as not to draw attention to them. He turned to look at her when she didn't respond. "Do I make you that anxious?" he asked, a predatory tone in his voice.

Hermione faltered slightly before responding. "I admit, I did need a little courage; but I'm not sure I brewed it so perfectly because my heart was still nearly beating out of my chest. It did give me the extra push to go and see you though," she considered the words she'd just blurted out, wondering what he was going to think about her having taken a potion to get up the nerve to approach him.

"It is perfect," he assured her. "Apparently your anxiety about certain…subjects?...is worse than others," he added.

She could hear the teasing in his voice and when she looked at him she saw the same sparkle in his dark eyes.

"As long as you don't need a potion every time," he said, trailing off and leaving the rest of his thought to her imagination.

The sparkle in his eyes getting the better of her, she rested her chin in her hand as she looked at him and very quietly said, "I really could kiss you right now, and I know that potion isn't still in my system."

Pursing his lips and looking straight forward, he said, "Later," causing butterflies to take up residence in Hermione's stomach.

###

One could almost miss the exchange happening down the table; but Minerva McGonagall wasn't just anyone, and she'd always had an eye for the sparks that flew between people. Literally – she could see them. It wasn't just a figurative spark that people felt. They were very real, and while most people couldn't see them, she could. She'd been seeing them between Severus and Hermione since the first meal she shared with them after Hermione's return. It put a smile on her face to see they were both happier than they'd been last night at the welcome dinner. She'd had a terrible feeling looming over her at the way Hermione had left. If one thing could be said for the pair, it was that they were both undeniably and ridiculously headstrong and stubborn – to a fault!

As she gave them one last look, she caught Hermione's eye, giving her a wink which caused the young woman to blush with a smile and look back to her breakfast.

_Ahh, young love._

###

"I don't think our secret is much of a secret already," Hermione quietly said to Severus.

"Are you referring to Minvera?" he casually asked.

Worriedly, Hermione said, "Yes. I'm quite sure she knows."

"I'm sure she does," he said confidently.

Curious about his response, she furrowed her brow and asked, "Why do you say that?"

"Because she can see it," he told her. When she didn't respond, he looked at her and found she was peering back at him with a perplexed expression. "The sparks. The jolt, if you will, that we felt when we touched." Seeing her only further furrow her brow at him, he fully turned in his chair and said, "The sparks that muggles claim to feel when they are…attracted…to someone, are not figurative at all. They are quite real, and a certain few witches and wizards can see them. I imagine it's something like seeing fireworks between two people."

Hermione nodded slowly in understanding. "So that's what we were feeling and what was causing the visions?"

"I do believe so, yes," he replied.

"Does she see them between students as well?" she asked.

"She herself is the only exception to her gift, if you could call it that. I would consider it more a curse," he said.

Hermione laughed, drawing the attention of several students near by.

"Seems you have a few admirers," Severus said, giving a steely glare to the sixth years talking amongst themselves and pointing at Hermione as they looked her over.

"Now Severus, don't get too jealous. As far as everyone knows, I'm up for grabs," she teased him.

"By sixteen year olds?" he asked, annoyed that should would suggest he was jealous. Never mind that a protective instinct had kicked into gear or the fact that he'd already considered they were closer to her age than he was.

"All I'm saying is that if you don't want the whole school to know, you need to watch how you react to things like this," she told him, tipping her head ever so slightly toward the boys. "Some of them are quite cute, in a boyish way of course. The girls will certainly have a good year," she said more to herself than to Severus.

Disbelief – that's what was written across his features. She laughed at him again and re-focused on her breakfast, leaving him to wonder with his thoughts and insecurities for several moments before something dawned on her.

"Why didn't I feel it today? When you kissed me?" she asked, her eyes momentarily dropping to his lips.

"The jolt?" he asked, not missing the flick of her eyes.

"Yes. I didn't feel it. Did you?"

Thinking back, he raised his eyebrows in surprise and said, "No." Then, thinking for a moment he leaned toward her and very quietly said, "I suppose its absence is directly related to last night's encounter. When desire is high and satisfaction is low, there is a large jolt. If, on the other hand, high desire is met with equal satisfaction, the jolt lessens." Turning to look at her, he suggestively asked, "Was your desire met with equal satisfaction, Hermione?"

"Yes," she said, every inch of her body screaming for her to tackle him to the floor, "Though I can say nothing for my desire now."

Severus straightened, hiding a smile behind a large bite of toast.

###

As Hermione excused her last class of the day, Severus walked in the back of her classroom and noticed that in the front row sat Marcus, one of the sixth years who had been ogling her at breakfast. He nodded at a few of his Slytherins as they exited the room, watching as Hermione walked toward him with Marcus by her side.

When Marcus, a Gryffindor, noticed him he said, "Hello, Professor Snape. Back to bother Miss Granger some more? As if she doesn't get enough of you at every meal."

Hermione gave Severus an amused glance from behind Marcus's shoulder.

"I assure you if anyone is bothering her, Mr. Rike, it is you," he drawled at the student.

"Tell me this guy isn't your boyfriend or something," Marcus said, turning back to Hermione with a pleading look in his eyes.

"I fail to see how that is any of your business. Now get out of my class," Hermione said, gently pushing him toward the door.

"But he's a Slytherin!" Marcus exclaimed. "You're a Gryffindor. _We_ are Gryffindors," he said pointing between himself and Hermione.

Severus, tiring of the child's tirade, gave Marcus a firm shove and closed the door in his face, earning a knowing smile from Hermione as she turned and went back to the front of her class to organize her things for tomorrow's lessons.

Severus, watching her walk away and appreciating the view, though never changing his face from the neutral expression he most always wore, thought, _Well it's no wonder the boy fancies her. Anything with a pulse would after an hour with this view._

"How was your first day?" he asked, shoving his jealous and ridiculously childish thoughts away.

"Very good, I think. Unlike you, I did not assign any homework, but I did get a good grasp on what each class knows. So tomorrow I plan on fully diving in. You?" she asked.

"As you said, I assigned homework," he confirmed.

_Well of course you did,_ she thought to herself.

"I do think I need to dress a bit differently," she said, looking at him sideways. "I'm afraid my clothing was a bit of a distraction, especially for Marcus."

"Really? I hadn't noticed," he lied as he walked toward her desk.

"Hmm. Perhaps I should be spending my time with Marcus then," she said, looking up at him and seeing him draw nearer to her until he was within inches. She gave him the smallest smile with a playful look in her eyes he couldn't resist.

Sliding his hand around her waist and pulling her flush against him causing desire to course through her body, he warned in a hushed tone, "I already told you, I will not so willingly let you go. So unless you wish an untimely end for Mr. Rike, I would advise against such behavior."

"Now Severus, I think I should tell you that harming a student is against the rules," she said, experimentally laying her hand on his chest.

"And fraternizing with a sixteen year old hormone factory is against my rules," he shot back, feeling his chest warm at her touch.

Hermione ran her hand further up his chest, biting her lip as she focused on the definition of the muscles she found there. She started to wonder if the sculpted body her mind had conjured up in her dreams was really so far from reality.

Severus watched as her mind drifted off somewhere else and took the opportunity to take her in – her creamy skin, those beautiful brown eyes, the way her hair fell across her forehead, the light perfume invading his nose, the way her body felt pressed against him.

Having finished her short exploration of his chest, Hermione said, "I need to get a book from Flourish and Blott's tonight. Would you care to join me?"

Thrilled at the prospect of spending time with her away from the watchful eyes and ears of the castle but remembering the detention he'd given out, he told her, "I have a student with detention this evening."

"Are you serious?" she asked, completely shocked. "This was the first day of classes, Severus!"

"Spying on girls in the lavatory is inexcusable," he explained, his voice drenched with revulsion.

"Oh," Hermione said, understanding why he gave a detention. "That is rather repulsive." She then added with disappointment, "Well, I understand."

"Do you have to have the book this evening?" he wondered aloud, pulling her just the slightest bit closer to him and hating that the disappointment she was exuding was his fault.

Letting her eyes casually dance over his pale skin and really noticing for the first time the stark contrast between his light complexion and his dark eyes and hair, she said, "I don't suppose so. I just wanted to start planning a few extra things, and the sooner I can start the better."

He nodded his understanding and offered, "If you can wait until tomorrow evening, I will be sure not to schedule any detentions."

Pushing a piece of hair out of his eyes with a smile, Hermione simply said, "Brilliant," placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, and stepped away from him.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think on your way out... It gives me encouragement and incentive to update faster. : )<p> 


	9. Chatty

A/N: My reviewers are the best! You guys are all so encouraging and put a smile on my face. Thank you so much to: SakuraLeeChan, Kayleigh-FanfictionAddict-21, Jen Lennon, tattedtinkfreak, neverest, vaila, HarryPGinnyW4eva, NewtypeJuliet, ilive2read, Mossyrock, bournespeed, Edwina B. Karch, and Animaltalker.

* * *

><p>The following morning as Severus rolled out of bed, allowing his legs to hang off the mattress while his feet hit the cool floor, he ran his hands through his hair, guiding his black locks away from his face while he took in a deep breath in an attempt to push the sleep from his mind. He casually looked around his bedroom until his eyes fell on the clock. 6AM. He had over 12 hours until his trip to Diagon Alley with Hermione, and he found himself wishing it was dinner time already. If nothing else though, he could see her at breakfast. And with that thought, he pushed himself out of bed and started getting ready for the day.<p>

###

As Hermione walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, she saw Severus sitting in his seat and caught his eyes wandering down her form as she approached.

"Since you've already taken in my outfit," she said as she sat down, "Do you think Marcus will better be able to focus during class today?" Seeing Severus's annoyance at her bringing up the boy so early in the day, she added, "Good morning, by the way."

Rolling his eyes at her slightly, he said, "Good morning. And only time will tell."

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked as she furrowed her brow in thought.

"It means any man, or in this case – boy, with a pulse would notice you regardless of what you're wearing," Severus explained before taking a long drink of his coffee.

Surprised by his statement, she said with sincerity, "Thank you."

It was his turn to furrow his brow as he looked at her, confused by her surprise and wondering if she was unaware of how attractive she was. Unsure of how to respond to her statement, he simply nodded in acknowledgement of her thanks as they settled into a quiet meal.

###

"Hi Harry!" Hermione happily said as she poked her head in his office door.

"'Mione! Come in. I can't believe it's time for lunch already," he said while shuffling some papers around to make room for them to eat on his desk.

"I'm glad you didn't forget, though it seems if we were meeting anywhere other than your office you may have." She approached his desk, setting down the bag of food she'd brought with her.

"It is good we met here. I was so wrapped up in what I was doing, I definitely would've been late. What did you bring?" he asked as he rifled through the bag.

"Sandwiches, fruit, pumpkin juice, and a couple pieces of pie," she said with a proud smile, knowing Harry would be excited about the pie.

"Perfect!" he said in approval.

"How's Ginny feeling?" she asked as she sat down and arranged her food in front of her, watching with amusement as Harry all but attacked his sandwich, eating nearly half of it one bite.

"She's feeling much better. That potion was amazing! She was back on her feet and feeling much better in just a few hours. Please thank Professor Snape for me," he said around his mouthful of food.

Laughing at him, she responded, "I will."

"How are things with him, by the way? Did you express your undying love yet?" he teased.

Glaring at him for a moment, Hermione said, "Not exactly…"

Harry stopped chewing and stared at her before saying, "What _exactly_ does that mean?"

Knowing there was no way she could tell him about the encounter she'd had with Snape in his classroom, she said, "It means we are going to Flourish and Blott's together tonight, and we'll see what happens from there."

Hurriedly swallowing down his food, Harry asked, "He's willingly spending time with you? Outside of what's required of him? Outside of Hogwarts? Like on a date? Something's happened that you're not telling me about."

"Well," she said, stumbling over her words, "It seems that…that it might be…Well it appears that the feelings might be mutual."

Harry narrowed his eyes at her. "I thought we had already established that with the potion bottle he gave to you."

"Something else happened, but I'm not telling you. It's…personal," she said rather awkwardly.

"Merlin, Hermione! Did you sleep with him?" Harry asked rather loudly.

"No!" Hermione protested, in a hushed tone even though no one else was in the room. _Not exactly…_ "I just really don't want to talk about it, ok? I did not sleep with him though."

"Alright. Just as long as everything is ok. Everything _is_ ok, isn't it?" he asked, concern lacing his tone.

"Yes, Harry. Everything is ok," she assured him.

"Good. But he knows how you feel about him?" he pried.

Sighing, Hermione decided to amuse him. "He knows I'm interested in him." _Or at least knows I want to sleep with him._

"And you kissed him, then?" he asked as if he could sneak the question by her.

Tilting her head at him she said, "He kissed me, yes. And that's all I'm saying about it, Harry Potter!"

Harry nearly choked on his food when Hermione said Snape had made the first move. "Wow… Ok. Well, Ginny is already talking about having you over for dinner now that she's feeling better, so do you think you'll be bringing him as your date?" he joked.

"For Merlin's sake," she mumbled to herself. "We are not to that point, and even if we were I doubt he would think positively about being a dinner guest with a bunch of people in their mid-twenties."

"I haven't said anything to Ginny, but you know she's going to start asking if you're dating anyone. I'll tell her I don't know, but she's going to know something is up if we keep having lunch like this. She knows we talk about everything."

"If she pries too much, just tell her she should talk to me about it," Hermione said quietly.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Hermione. I already told you that," he assured her.

"I know, and I don't really care what people will think. I've seen a different side of him, Harry. I can't really explain it, not yet anyway. But it's different." She paused for a moment, swirling her glass of pumpkin juice before adding, "I'm just not sure how to explain to people what's happening. I'm not really seeing him, but I don't want to see anyone else either."

Seeing her glace up at him apprehensively, Harry said, "Your relationship, if you want to call it that, is just beginning. I doubt he's labeled it as anything. He's an incredibly private man anyway, Hermione. Even if you both do decide to take this somewhere, I doubt he's going to be shouting it in the middle of the Great Hall."

Hermione burst out laughing at the thought of Snape clanging his fork against his goblet as he stood to proclaim his love for the insufferable-know-it-all.

Getting herself under control, Hermione managed to say, "I do suppose you're right, Harry. I don't think I need to worry about that at all."

"Can you imagine though?" Harry asked.

They caught each other's eyes and both started laughing hysterically again as they fell into more neutral topics of conversation for the duration of their lunch. Just before leaving, Hermione reminded Harry to have Ginny send an owl to let her know as soon as she was feeling up to having dinner. They said good bye to one another and Hermione set off to floo back to Hogwarts for her next set of classes.

###

"Marcus Rike! You get back here this _instant_!"

The words echoed loudly down the hall, reaching Severus's ears as he rounded a corner. He saw the obviously-accused-of-something headed his way, and he stood to the side, attempting to blend in with the wall. He then saw Hermione round the corner while storming after Marcus. As the boy sprinted in his direction, Severus grabbed him by the collar, yanking him to a blinding halt as he hissed in his ear, "You should know better than to run from a teacher, Mr. Rike." He grabbed Marcus's shoulder firmly, turning him around to face the irate Hermione that was quickly approaching them.

She huffed as she drew closer, irritated that she was being faced with a student that was so disrespectful that she needed someone's help in disciplining him. Or, at least, in getting him to stop so she could discipline him. It didn't go unnoticed by her that it was Severus who had caught the irritating little boy, but she was wound much too tight at that point to acknowledge him.

"What in the world were you thinking?" she yelled at him.

"I–" he started.

"Be quiet!" she yelled again, causing Severus to smirk. He'd never seen her so angry, and he was glad to see it was directed at one of his most obnoxious students. Feeling certain Marcus wasn't stupid enough to attempt to run again, he let go of the boy's shoulder and simply stood behind him, ready to grab him again at the slightest movement.

"I will _not_ allow such casual behavior in my classroom. I am your teacher and you will address me as such. Do you understand?" she rapidly asked in a dangerously low voice.

Marcus just stared at her, unsure whether he was actually allowed to talk or not.

Sighing her frustration, Hermione said, "Answer me."

"Yes, ma'am," he mumbled under his breath.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you," she demanded, causing Marcus to snap his wide, scared eyes to hers.

Severus quirked an eyebrow at Hermione's statements and behavior. This was sounding quite like the lectures he'd given all too often.

"You will address me only as Miss Granger – _never, ever _as Hermione. Am I clear?"

Marcus nodded, trying desperately to keep his eyes on her angry face.

"And if you ever touch me again," she said, causing Severus's veins to run cold with ice as he clenched his jaw and his fists, trying with every last ounce of resolve within him not to throw the boy into the wall, "I will personally see to it that you never set foot in Hogwarts ever again. I am not your friend, I am not your equal. I am your teacher and your superior, and you will treat me as such. Is there any part of what I've told you that you do not understand?"

Marcus shook his head, "No, Miss Granger."

"Good," she said, finally looking up to Severus who, she noted, looked as though he'd like to kill something, probably Marcus. She gave him an amused look, signaling there was nothing to worry about.

"Now, what shall we do about your punishment?" she wondered allowed as her gaze dropped a whole head lower to Marcus once again. "You know, I don't really have anything I could have him do. Do you, Professor Snape? Perhaps you have a supply closet that needs to be cleaned…by hand," she added while looking Marcus dead in the eye, knowing that sticking him with the bat of the dungeons would be far worse than any punishment she could dish out. His Gryffindor pride could hardly handle being punished by the Slytherin.

"Oh, come on!" the young Gryffindor complained.

"Or, perhaps, you could simply have your last class make a really dirty, sticky potion and have them leave their cauldrons for Mr. Rike to clean. Again, by hand," she threatened at his protest, still never taking her eyes off him.

Marcus hung his head low, knowing any more protests were only going to make his fate worse.

Severus was beaming inside with pride as he grabbed the edges of this cloak and folded his arms in front of himself, and only the smallest twitch of his mouth as he refused to smile gave away his amusement at Hermione's interaction with the student.

"What do you think?" she asked, looking to Severus now. "Do you have something that could occupy his time during detention?"

He looked back at her, his heart sinking a little. "Tonight?" he flatly asked.

"Of course not," she said in a light tone. "I assume you have plans for this evening. Tomorrow night would be just fine."

He cocked his head slightly, happy she hadn't forgotten about their rescheduled trip to Flourish and Blott's.

"I'm sure I can find something to consume Mr. Rike's time." He then said over Marcus's shoulder, "You will report to me directly after dinner tomorrow evening. Do not…be late."

"Yes, sir. Ma'am," he said in acknowledgement of them both.

"Now get out of here. I assume you have somewhere to be," Hermione told him, and they both watched him skitter away down the hall.

Amused at the entire interaction, Severus said with fake shock, "Really? Giving out detention on the second day of class?"

Hermione gave him a look, understanding he was making fun of her for doing the same thing one day later that she'd ridiculed him for.

"Yes, I know; but he deserved it every bit as much as your lavatory peeper did!" she defended herself.

"And what exactly did he do?" Severus asked, feeling his veins run cold again at the thought of the hormone factory's hands on his witch. _My witch_, he thought. _Seems a bit early to be so possessive. Still, I did warn her…_

"It wasn't really a big deal," Hermione said, pulling him from him thoughts. "He just wrapped his arm around my shoulders, like he was trying to… I don't know. It seemed like he was trying to get close enough to look down my shirt or something. It was very inappropriate."

"Any member of the male species with a pulse…" he said in defense of his statement from breakfast, his hatred of someone else touching Hermione evident.

Hermione brought her eyes to his face to see rage rolling in his eyes.

"Severus," she said, a smile dancing at the corners of her mouth. "Nothing happened. I pushed him away from me as soon as I felt him that close." When more silence was all that followed her last statement, she added, "Did I make a mistake having him take detention with you? Are you going to hex him three ways from Sunday?"

"No," Severus said, his eyes turning to examine the wall next to them, "Only two ways."

He only appeared to be partly joking, so Hermione responded by saying, "Hmm. Well maybe I'll also have to attend this detention to make sure you don't kill him then. It only seems fair that I'm there since it was me that gave him detention in the first place. If you can stand to spend two evenings in a row with me, that is."

Feigning annoyance, he said with a sigh, "I suppose I can manage."

"Well if it's that much trouble for you," she began as she started to walk away.

"I could just let you borrow my classroom," Severus finished, coming to walk along side her.

Stopping in the hall once again, she said, "Well that completely defeats the purpose of giving him detention with you – he can't stand you, Severus. Don't you think him having to spend time cleaning your room is the best, or worst depending on how you want to look at it, punishment I could give him?"

Nodding, and starting to walk again, he replied, "Yes, I do think so." Seeing that she had come up along side him again, he added, "Why, then, would you soften the blow of the detention by adding your presence, which he clearly craves?"

A wide smile spread across Hermione's face at the tone of disgust in Severus's voice. "Because he can't stand the thought of you and I being together," she explained. "Even if I sit in a student desk and grade papers while you do the same, he won't be able to stand it."

She had a mischievous look in her eyes when he looked over at her, but she changed the subject saying, "Well anyway, that's tomorrow, and I'd like to focus on tonight. Meet me outside the gates a half hour after dinner? I'll wait out there for you so it doesn't seem like we left together."

"Excellent idea," Severus said, nodding toward a small group of teachers whispering and looking in their direction.

"Mm," Hermione hummed. "I think I'll just head my own way now. See you at dinner."

Hermione ducked down the first hallway she came to, leaving Severus alone to approach their fellow teachers who were, undoubtedly, reading into the pair walking down the hallway. Never mind the fact that their musings were probably correct.

Severus mumbled something to himself concerning the chatty women as he approached them, sighing with irritation as they called out his name.

"Severus!" Marilyn Fleeway called out to him.

"Yes, Miss Fleeway?" he asked, clearly annoyed with her as he stood several feet from the group, noting that Poppy and Sybill were amongst the witches looking back at him.

"How is Hermione today?" Marilyn, who was one of the newest teachers, asked him.

Narrowing his eyes at her, he said, "She seems fine. If you'd like an in depth answer, I suggest you ask her, because I do not have one." He turned on his heel, hoping to make a quick getaway when he heard Sybill's prying voice.

"So there's nothing going on between you two then?"

He turned around once again, seeing Sybill's coke-bottle glasses-covered eyes looking back at him. He coldly replied, "I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about. Good day, ladies."

Turning around for what Severus hoped to be the last time, he was faced with Minerva looking at him knowingly.

He simply pursed his lips at her and asked, "And do you have anything to say?"

She smiled at him and quietly said, "Just that I wish you every happiness, Severus." She began to walk past him when she had another thought. Backing up so she was standing shoulder to shoulder with him, she whispered, "Oh – and your, shall we say…shocking secret?...is safe with me."

Rolling his eyes, he grabbed the edge of his cloak and quickly walked away. He had no idea of his destination, just that it was somewhere far away from the annoying women that seemed to be everywhere in the castle.

_Why are they all suddenly interested in who I'm talking to? Most of them have never given me a second look… Chatty. That's what they all are. Chatty, prying, unbearable women. Thank Merlin there's now one that's tolerable. How amusing that someone in her twenties would be more endurable than supposedly fully-mature women._

Severus smiled at his thoughts as he found he was entering his classroom. _No surprise there._ He decided to have a look around to see what he could torture Marcus Rike with the following evening. He supposed if he couldn't find something worthy of his loathsome behavior, he would just use Hermione's suggestion and have his last class of the day make the most difficult potion he could think of, thus guaranteeing cauldrons full of sticky, smelly, horrid potions. He smiled to himself once again, sitting down at his desk as he decided that would definitely do for Mr. Rike's punishment.

* * *

><p>I felt like this was kind of a transition chapter, but the next one will have some substance to it. Promise!<p> 


	10. An Evening Out

A/N: I noticed several typos in my last chapter - enough that I went back and fixed them! Hopefully I got them all, and hopefully this chapter doesn't have any.

To Gringotts713, Kayleigh-FanfictionAddict-21, vaila, QueenMinnie, Mossyrock, HMK, Jen Lennon, ilive2read, lionessforseverus, astarael013, HarryPGinnyW4eva, NewtypeJuliet, KIMBER, neverest, SarahJaneTennant, and georgesgurl117 - Thank you! I had more reviews last chapter than any other so far! : D

* * *

><p>Exactly a half hour after dinner Hermione waited by a tree at the front gates of Hogwarts for Severus to arrive. They both agreed that with their constant chattering at meals and the way they always seemed to be running across each other – accidental or not – that it would be best if it appeared they left the grounds at different times.<p>

Making sure no one was following him, Severus quickly rounded the corner where he knew Hermione would be waiting, nothing but their kiss from the morning before and her statement about her desire on his mind.

…_Though I can say nothing for my desire now…_

How was it that he elicited that response in her? He had no idea, but he'd never been more grateful for something he didn't understand.

As she came into view, he saw she was leaned against a tree, her jean-clad legs kicked slightly out in front of her and crossed at the ankles as she smiled at him, butterflies swarming in her stomach with excitement.

He walked over to her, veering to her left and stopping close enough that they could both feel the warmth from the other's body. Looking in her eyes as she looked up at him expectantly, her hands tucked behind her back and pressed against the tree, he slid his hand under her hair and wrapped his fingers around the back of her neck, allowing his thumb to rest on her cheek as he guided her to a standing position, ratcheting her lingering want even higher. Taking the opportunity she hadn't yet allowed herself, she slid her arms around him, daring enough to slip her hands beneath the fabric of his cloak. His body stiffened at feeling her arms around him, but he slowly let the tension ease out of his muscles, knowing if he was ever going to be successful with Hermione he would have to allow himself to be vulnerable. She watched as he leaned down toward her, her eyes fluttering closed as he gently pressed their lips together in a slow, sweet kiss.

Loving the moment but knowing she would never get the book she needed if they carried on that way, Hermione reluctantly ended their kiss, saying, "That was wonderfully unexpected."

With her arms still around him and his hand still on her neck, Severus apparated them to Diagon Alley where he released her from his hold with a smirk. He immediately took on his Professor Snape demeanor, never knowing who they might run into while they were out and about. He held out his hand and bowed slightly, silently telling Hermione to lead the way to Flourish and Blott's.

Upon entering the bookshop Severus linked his hands behind his back and began looking around while Hermione found what they'd come for. He watched her, or more accurately, the other men in the store watching her as she obliviously searched for the book she was after. Seeing she'd pulled something off the shelf, he walked over to her, shooting a glare at the most obvious of the observers on his way.

"The Art of Ancient and Forgotten Charms?" Severus read over her shoulder with a question in his voice.

She looked up at him and smiled sweetly at finally hearing his voice and said, "Yes. I have several very bright students and I think they'll be needing a challenge. Surely they are failing in your class though," she told him, her stomach flipping at feeling his chest lightly brush against her back.

"Who?" he asked, watching as she flipped through the pages.

"Sofie Martin, Colin Steth, Mary –"

"Hutchins? Now that _is_ a bright girl," he told her.

"And the other two?" she inquired.

"They will only just pass my class, though I suspect Mr. Steth will do slightly better than Miss Martin," he said in a low voice, interested in something in the book. He reached around her, putting his hand on the page so he could read the short section on Luck Charms.

"I would have thought you'd known all about these, Severus," she quipped.

"I deal in potions, not charms," he told her flatly as he finished reading. "This seems to be a good book for challenging your students," he said, causing her to look at him and leaving their noses almost touching, a seductive smile spreading across her face as a smirk resonated in his eyes.

"Can I help you find something?" a charming male voice came from their right. Severus straightened and shot the man a glaring look at the interruption. He was still standing behind Hermione with his arm wrapped around her and his hand resting in the book.

"Thank you," Hermione told him, "But I've found what I'm looking for."

"I can ring you up if you're finished looking," the young man offered with much too eager a tone for Severus's liking.

He grabbed the book from her hands, stepped in front of her, and handed the book over. "Please do," he instructed with a sneer.

Hermione stifled a smile and quietly said, "Thank you, _Professor Snape_," indicating to him that he'd treated the bookshop attendant as if he were a misbehaving student. "Why don't you wait for me outside?" she suggested, wanting to avoid any kind of scene.

Begrudgingly, he exited the store while Hermione went to the counter to pay for her book.

"I'm sorry about that," she apologized to the young man who looked to be about her age.

"It's ok. I get that a lot when trying to help a pretty girl. Is he your dad?" he asked.

She wasn't sure why, but Hermione was shocked at his question. She furrowed her brow slightly and shook her head, saying, "No."

The look on her face told the young man he'd gotten it completely wrong. "Oh… Oh! Wow… Sorry. It's none of my business."

Recovering from her initial shock, she told him, "It's alright. I can see why one would think that."

He handed her the book saying, "Well, he's a lucky guy. And he's old enough to know it and not take you for granted like someone, say, our age would. I don't know how I misread it, really. It's pretty obvious he's into you."

Hermione smiled coyly at him while handing over payment for the book, and he said, "And you're definitely into him!"

Brushing aside his statement, Hermione said, "Thank you for the book," before walking away.

Severus watched her exit the bookshop and come to stop in front of him, moving only his eyes the whole time.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Of course. It's not as though I actually came out here to do anything," he said in a strange tone, feeling somewhat annoyed that she'd suggested he leave though he understood why.

Hermione pursed her lips at him, choosing to ignore his statement, and asked, "Would you like to get a drink at The Leaky Cauldron? Or are you ready to go back?"

Considering his options very quickly, he said, "A drink."

Hermione pulled at his cloak, beckoning him to follow her with a girlish grin on her face. He obliged, feigning displeasure as if she was making him go with her. They walked down the street, Severus placing his hand on her lower back, and took a table in the corner when they arrived at the pub. Severus ordered a firewhiskey and Hermione ordered her typical butterbeer.

Knowing she should leave it alone, but his silence on the matter driving her crazy, Hermione asked from her spot across the table, "Aren't you the least bit curious what happened in the bookshop after you left?"

Steepling his fingers in front of him, he replied, "I assumed if anything of interest occurred you'd let me know. Did something of interest occur?"

Hermione eyed him, not believing for a second that he wasn't interested in every moment she was alone with the bookshop attendant.

"No, nothing interesting," she said, "Just that he thought you were a lucky guy."

"Does he think I am not aware of that?" Severus asked, wondering why they had to talk about this guy.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat at his question. He really felt lucky to have her?

"No, he said knew that you knew," she told him. "He also said it was pretty obvious."

"Before or after he called me old?" Severus wondered aloud. Hermione furrowed her brow at him, amused at his train of though. "Be honest, he called me old."

"Well," she began, "not in those words exactly." She was now having difficulty hiding her smile, and was beyond thankful when their drinks arrived.

Severus simply looked at her while the waiter sat their drinks down, waiting for her to explain.

"Severus, you really don't want to know," she said once they were alone again.

"Hermione, you brought it up," he reminded her.

Trying desperately to hide her smile she reached across the table and laid a hand on his jacketed arm before saying, "Just remember, your age doesn't bother me at all. You are in your prime for a wizard after all." Severus narrowed his eyes at her, still waiting. "He thought you were my father."

Severus's face fell, not at all amused, as Hermione let out a jovial laugh.

She poked his glass and said, "Take a drink. I bet it will get funnier as your glass empties."

"I doubt it," he replied. It was becoming very clear to her that his mood had soured.

She pushed her drink across the table to the chair next to him, picked up her bag while walking around the table, and pushed the chair closer to him before sitting.

"I didn't mean to upset you," she apologized. "It makes you wonder what people at Hogwarts will think, doesn't it?"

"It does," he quietly replied, not meeting her eyes.

She grabbed his arm closest to her, and put it over the back of her chair, earning a quirked eyebrow from him. She snuggled into him, looking up in his eyes and said, "I don't care what they'll think." Then, she picked up her book and leaned into him so her back was more against him, allowing him to see the book as well.

"Go back to the Luck Charms," he told her, relaxing slightly after seeing they were seated in the darkest corner available, thus making it less likely they'd be spotted by anyone.

"I assure you, Severus, you will not be needing any luck," she told him, but she flipped there anyway.

Amused at her response, he pushed her hair aside to reveal her neck, and placed a feather light kiss there, causing her to smile into her book.

"Why are you so interested in these?" she asked in an attempt to distract herself from the feeling coursing through her body.

"I've never heard of some of them," he murmured in her ear, having completely lost interest in the book.

"Well as you said – you deal in potions, not charms," she said, copying his words from earlier. Getting no response from him, she said, "You know, I'm quite surprised you're allowing me to sit like this. It's a bit compromising, especially in regards to keeping this…whatever it is, to ourselves." She looked over her shoulder and was met with a somewhat confused expression looking back at her.

Taking a breath, he slowly explained, "It is doubtful anyone would recognize us in this dimly lit corner."

Looking around them, Hermione conceded, "I do suppose you're right."

"Of course I am," he replied, earning another glance from her. "What do you mean – whatever it is?" he then asked, confused at her ambiguous words.

"What do you mean what do I mean?" she asked, earning a half-scowl from Severus at her unintelligible phrasing.

Wrenching himself from behind her, causing her to lean forward and turn around to face him with a concerned look on her face, he straightened himself, his eyes cast down at the table in thought. Hermione was examining him, worried at his closed off posture. She was about to speak when she saw his shoulders rise slightly from his deep intake of breath.

Turning to face her again with one elbow propped on the table and his hands folded, he said, "I was under the impression that "whatever this is" was quite clear."

Hermione swallowed, a mixture of worry that she didn't know what he wanted and fear that he was going to completely shut her out brewing inside her.

When she didn't reply, Severus leaned toward her slightly, licking his lips which Hermione noted she'd never seen him do before, and he asked in a low voice, "Hermione, when I asked you want you wanted from me, do you remember what you said?"

"Yes," she replied with more confidence than she felt, "I mumbled that I wanted all of you."

"This may come as a surprise to you, but that – not unlike your original answer of 'you' – is also incredibly vague. Perhaps in order to define 'whatever this is', you first need to define your answer of 'all of you'."

Hermione stared at him dumbfounded. He had yet to draw his eyes away from hers and the intensity of his look was unnerving.

"Do you need some time to think about your answer, Hermione?" he offered to her additional silence.

"Well, what does mean to you?" she asked.

"That is irrelevant to my question," he countered. He found himself impressed at his level of patience. Normally, he'd be ripping someone's head off by this point in a conversation; and yet he found himself oddly calm and eager to hear her response.

"If I tell you, will you tell me?" she asked, her growing insecurity evident.

He rolled his eyes but agreed.

"Alright," she said, taking a calming breath. "It means I want a relationship."

He simply stared at her feeling sure that couldn't be the last of her explanation.

"Is that all? Because there are all manner of relationships: friendship, teacher/student, co-workers, acquaintances…" he trailed off.

_Certainly none of those,_ Hermione thought to herself. "I want a _relationship_ relationship, one that encompasses friendship and far surpasses the rest."

"Romantic?" he offered, the word sounding strange rolling off his tongue.

"Yes," she said, "But even more than that."

She was beginning to squirm in her chair now, and Severus assumed it had to do with is inquisitive viewing of her. Lowering his eyes to give her a moment of relief, he asked, "Would you like my answer now?"

"Please!" she practically begged, causing Severus to chuckle and Hermione to smile.

"There are three parts that make up a person: body, mind, and soul. Would you agree?" he asked, attempting to engage her and draw her out of her insecurity.

Knowing that was generally regarded as common knowledge, she said, "Of course."

"'All of you' then, to me, implies all three parts. Knowing that, if you choose to take back your statement, I will not hold it against you and we can carry on as co-workers and nothing more." Severus paused, but something in his eyes told her she wasn't supposed to answer him now.

"Are you nearly finished with your drink?" he casually asked.

Gathering her things, she drank down the last of her butterbeer and said, "Let's go."

Severus downed the last of his drink as well, and as soon as they hit the street he held out his arm for her to take so he could apparate them back to the gates of Hogwarts. Rather than take his arm though, she summoned her Gryffindor courage and took his hand, lacing her fingers with his and dropping their hands to their sides. Her action giving him a guess as to what her answer would be regarding their relationship, he gave her hand a light squeeze as they disapparated from Diagon Alley.

Finding themselves back at Hogwarts, Severus released Hermione's hand and said, "You can go in first. I'll wait several minutes to enter."

"About what you said," Hermione started before Severus held up his hand, indicating for her to stop talking.

"I want you to think it over. I am asking a great deal of you. I will not, of course, expect everything of you at once; but in time, I will want it."

She was glad he wasn't going to expect her to open up like a book right away, but she wondered, "When you say mind, do you mean you want to use Legilimency on me?"

Severus chuckled for the second time that evening, warming Hermione's heart, before he said, "No. I mean I would expect you to be truthful with me, to tell me what you're thinking - your worries, your fears, your hopes, your dreams. I do not wish to possess you. I simply want access to all of you. I have no desire to enter a relationship full of voids."

"I see," Hermione said, taking in his words. "I'm fairly sure I understand what you mean by body," she said, her cheeks blushing and Severus once again loving the sight, "but would you also explain to me the soul portion?"

He was hoping she wasn't going to ask him that question; and yet on the other hand, he needed her to know. She couldn't enter any kind of relationship with him without knowing what he wanted of her, what he needed.

Hermione watched as his eyes went soft, the features of his face slowly following. Never had she seen the potions master so vulnerable.

"Your heart, Hermione," he said, his words stealing her breath.

As soon as the vulnerability came, it left and was replaced by walls so thick she knew she wasn't getting through them again that evening. She blamed Harry's mother. She knew Severus's heart was damaged beyond what he probably considered repairable. He would have found someone by now if he didn't consider himself a broken man, hurt beyond what was worth enduring again. And yet there he was, letting her know everything he required of her. Would he give all of himself in return? That was something she didn't think either of them could answer, but she certainly hoped so.

She nodded her understanding and acceptance of what he'd said, placing a hand on his arm before walking past him toward the gates. She stopped just before entering and said, "Thank you for accompanying me. I enjoyed having the time with you."

Severus's heart ached, and he wondered how their evening had ended up where it had. Looking at her caramel eyes looking back at him, he couldn't understand why he'd laid everything out like he had, effectively holding her at arms' length when just minutes ago she'd been in his arms. He then considered how much worse his heart would feel if they entered "whatever this is" without her knowing what he expected. He wasn't in his twenties as she was and his heart was far less resilient. If he was going to have any kind of relationship with a woman, it had to be something serious. His fragile heart couldn't bear the pain of loss again. But if she agreed, would she even stay? Or would she run when she discovered what he really was?

"You're welcome," was all he said.

She wanted so badly to kiss him good night, but instead she turned and let herself in the gates, leaving him behind as he'd instructed her as she wondered if he'd at all enjoyed their time together.

* * *

><p>Terrible way to leave them, I know. But Marcus's detention is coming up, and that will be fun for all! Except Marcus, of course.<p> 


	11. An Evening in Detention

A/N: I felt terrible for leaving our beloved characters the way I did and I knew some of you were going to be disappointed, so I'm here with a quick update!

Thank you to TakumaAngel, Jen Lennon, vaila, JessCullen95, neverest, EdgeOfGlory, kimber, Midnightstream-aboveyourgaze, NewtypeJuliet, KG-613, Mossyrock, and HarryPGinnyW4eva for taking the time to review. It really means so much to me. (And I'm sorry if I've missed anyone along the way...)

* * *

><p>Hermione entered her room a little mad at herself for not telling Severus she was already willing to give all of herself to him. She knew she'd be lying to herself if she didn't admit she found everything about him endearing. She loved his confidence, and she loved even more that he wasn't nearly as confident inside as he appeared to be on the outside. The occasional flicker or glazing over of his eyes told her that. She loved the thoughtful little gifts and the way he'd placed his hand on her lower back when ushering her toward The Leaky Cauldron. She loved his all black look that suited him to a 'T', and she had the sneaking feeling she was going to love whatever lay beneath the black clothes.<p>

The smile forming on her lips at her last thought quickly faded as she realized she might never get to actually see whatever lay beneath his clothes. Looking around her room and feeling oddly out of place, she took some pajamas from her dresser, changed, and crawled into bed while hoping she would quickly fall asleep.

###

Severus did much the same, holding only to the feel of Hermione's fingers laced with his and her words that she was glad he'd gone with her. As he paced around his quarters, he wrestled with what exactly it was he was trying to accomplish by telling her what he expected. Was he really trying to prepare her, make sure she knew what she was getting into? Or was he subconsciously trying to push her away? His heart ached again at the thought and he ran a hand through his hair. He pulled a chair up to his fireplace and poured himself a firewhiskey, hoping the firewhiskey already running through his veins from earlier would quickly usher him to the darkness of sleep.

###

Severus and Hermione seemed to be on different pages the whole next day. Severus didn't show up to breakfast, Hermione didn't show up to lunch, and Severus missed dinner. They never even ran across each other in the halls like usual. Hermione just hoped he hadn't forgotten about Marcus's detention. Nothing could spark Severus's rage like a student getting the better of him, and if it came from Marcus, Hermione was sure Severus would be hexing him five ways from Sunday.

Getting up from her dinner and already feeling anxious about knowing she was going to see Severus for the first time since their talk, Hermione was caught completely off guard when she felt Minerva's hand on her shoulder.

"Hermione dear, is everything ok?" she asked.

"Of course. Why do you ask?" Hermione said. It wasn't that things weren't fine, she was just ready to crawl out of her skin with anxiety.

"You just seem a bit distracted, and Severus seemed to be the same at lunch," Minerva explained.

_Of course he goes to the one meal I don't attend,_ Hermione thought.

"Really, Minerva, everything is fine. Now if you'll excuse me, I have detention with a student," Hermione said as she noticed Marcus was already gone from the Great Hall.

"Alright. Have a good evening," Minerva told her, not convinced something wasn't going on.

"Thank you. You as well," Hermione said as she began her trip to the dungeon.

###

"That is completely unfair! You did this on purpose!" Marcus protested.

"I hardly think how these cauldrons got dirty is relevant, Mr. Rike, but if you like I can cast a simple multiplying charm on them. Then you'll have twice or maybe three times as many to clean," Severus hissed at the student before him, his arms crossed as he looked down his nose, his face set in stone with something akin to hatred deep in his eyes.

Yes, he did do it on purpose. As planned, he had his last class brew something well out of their grasp, and Marcus was left with some of the most disgusting cauldrons Severus had ever seen. Add to his deep dislike for Marcus that he hadn't seen Hermione all day and Severus was extremely on edge. One false move from Marcus would leave Severus without a second thought about casting the multiplying charm he'd just threatened Marcus with.

"Do as he says or _I_ will cast that multiplying charm," Hermione said from the doorway.

Not taking his eyes off the boy, Severus felt relief roll from head to toe at hearing Hermione's voice. He'd considered that she might not show up to the detention. Their interaction from the night before coupled with not seeing each other all day, intentional or not – he didn't know, had left him unsure about what this evening, or their future for that matter, would hold.

Seeing both teachers staring back at him, Marcus quickly got to work. He had no desire to spend all evening in the dungeons, especially if it meant he had to see the two teachers together.

Hermione watched as Marcus set to work, his wand perched in the corner of Severus's desk. Deciding she should also get to work, she took the student desk front and center to Severus's desk and sat down with the book she'd purchased the night before, some parchment, and a quill.

"Lesson plans?" Severus asked, standing two desks away.

She looked up at him, noticing he looked considerably sadder than she'd ever seen him.

"Yes," she replied lightly. "I thought I'd start with these Luck Charms." She gave him a knowing look, catching the beginning of a stifled smiled from him as she turned her eyes back to the parchment.

"A good choice," he said while walking past her toward the back of the room and feeling a little better at her allusion to their prior evening.

He'd noticed since Marcus got to work that he'd hardly kept his eyes off Hermione. So, Severus decided to make his way around the room under the ruse of checking on things and making sure they were all in order. He picked up a stray set of notes someone had left behind, rolling them up as he smoothly approached Marcus. The boy quickly snapped his eyes back to the cauldron in front of him as Severus approached, swatting him firmly over the head as he said, "Keep your eyes on the task at hand. If you find that to be too difficult, I can cast a simple and temporary – or permanent if your leering persists – blinding charm." He hit the boy in the back of the head once more for good measure, discarding the rolled up notes in a waste bin on the way back to his desk where he sat and ignored Hermione's amused glances.

Several minutes later, Hermione heard Marcus yelp. "I– I can't see!"

"I warned you, Mr. Rike," Severus drawled.

Hermione looked at him with wide eyes and said in a hushed tone, "Severus! You blinded him?"

He looked up at her, while carelessly flicking his wand in Marcus's direction, giving him his sight back. Eventually turning his eyes to the student as he asked, "I trust you understand my threat to be real?"

"Yes, sir," Marcus said, his eyes glued to the cauldron in his lap, not daring to even look in the dark professor's direction for fear that he might accidentally view Hermione in the process.

Severus turned his attention back to his desk without another look at Hermione, who simply shook her head and went back to her lesson plans.

A half hour of silence that was only interrupted by the clanging of cauldrons later, Hermione threw a piece of parchment at Severus.

He slowly drew his eyes to her, beyond annoyed that she would throw something at him rather than just saying his name to get his attention. When his eyes reached her, he saw she was holding up a piece of parchment that read:

_Use Legilimency on me._

He tightly knit his brow together, having no idea why she would ask that of him. All he needed was a simple answer from her. He didn't need to go looking through her memories for proof. So, he simply shook his head no, leading her to hold up another piece:

_I want to talk to you, but…_

Seeing his beautifully dark eyes draw back to hers when he reached the end of her incomplete thought, Hermione jerked her head toward Marcus, indicating she didn't want him to hear.

Sighing, Severus looked in her eyes for a moment, and when he didn't see even a flicker of hesitation, he wordlessly entered her mind.

Hermione gasped slightly. She didn't hear or see him rifling through her memories, but she could feel him there, almost as if he were lingering on the edges of her mind, trying to respect her personal thoughts.

_I have to say, _he began,_ I have never had someone request for me to enter their mind. This is certainly a first._

Hermione smiled at him. _Are you always so cautious when in someone's mind? Harry said you ripped through his memories like a worn book._

_I was training him in Occlumency. This is merely a meeting of the minds, if you will._

Hermione laughed at his joke, causing Marcus to look shortly in their direction with a scowl.

_I'd say your punishment is working wonderfully, Hermione,_ Severus thought with an unreadable expression while looking in the boy's direction._ He's completely disgusted…_

Hermione had no idea how to respond to that. Her mind remained blank as she only felt her response to Severus's statement.

_Feelings are acknowledged in the brain as much as they are felt in the heart, Hermione, _he told her as his eyes came back to hers._ That heaviness in your chest is just as obvious to me as a spoken statement._

Feeling a new surge in her heart, she told him, _He shouldn't be disgusted. He's just a teenager that has his eye on someone he can't have. It doesn't matter who he sees me with – he'd be disgusted with anyone._

Severus tilted his head to the side while considering her statement. _I suppose so. What did you want to talk to me about?_

_How long do I have to wait to answer you?, _she asked.

_How ever long you deem necessary._

Hermione huffed. _I would have answered you last night, but you wouldn't let me._

Severus looked her over for a moment. She looked confident, sure of herself and the answer she wanted to give. He looked down at the paper he was grading before saying, _Have you thought it over?_

_Look at me!_, she demanded.

Severus snapped his head up, shocked by the force of her words in his mind.

_If I answer you now, will you accept my answer or will you write it off as youthful indiscretion?, _she asked, her eyes demanding he not look away from her again.

Severus folded his hands in front of him with his elbows on the desk and his chin resting against his fingers. _Let me ask you again – have you thought it over?_

_Yes, all last night and all day today; and my answer has not changed._

Severus sat back in his chair, now folding his arms in front of him and said, _Tell me._

She sat tall, squaring her shoulders as she got lost in his eyes. She didn't want him to have a single reason to doubt what she was going to tell him. _I want you. I want all of you – body, mind, and soul, and I am willing to give you the same in return. However – _

Severus raised his eyebrows. There was no room for compromise within his requests.

_I do not think we can rush the soul portion, the heart. I am ready and willing to share my mind with you, and you've already had my body._

Severus gave her a devilish look that set her ablaze.

_I would love to go looking for that memory…_ he teasingly threatened.

_Don't. You. Dare,_ Hermione warned him with a stern look.

_I won't. Anything else you have to say?_, he asked, bringing her back to topic.

_Yes, as for the soul… _she started.

_There are no guarantees there. I know that,_ he interrupted._ I just need to know you aren't entering into this with the aim to keep your heart out of it._

She shook her head, tenderly speaking into his mind, _My heart is already involved, Severus._

Seeing no deception in her eyes and feeling the sincerity of her words, Severus silently slipped out of her mind, causing Hermione to whimper a little at the loss.

"I wasn't finished with you," she complained aloud.

He narrowed his eyes at her before casting his gaze toward the back of the room where Marcus was working away at the cauldrons and looking at them sideways at the sudden outburst of his Charms Instructor.

"Are you nearly finished or are you so incapable that a simple cleaning of a dozen cauldrons escapes you?" Severus barked at the boy.

Scowling at him, Marcus said, "I have two more after this one."

"Really, Mr. Rike? Perhaps you need to go back to some basic classes. It appears you are holding the last dirty cauldron."

Marcus looked to his left where the dirty cauldrons had been. "Wha- You! Did you move them? No, why would you do that? You just want to torture me! Did you clean them, Miss Granger?" he asked.

"No, Marcus. I assure you I did not help you clean those disgusting things," she said, a look of revulsion on her face.

"Well I don't care how it happened. I'm finished!" he exclaimed, quickly standing and heading for the door.

"Let me check your work," Severus said as he rose from his chair, grabbing Marcus's wand.

Hermione watched him with interested as he glided his way to the back of the room. He levitated each cauldron to him so he could look them over. She saw him grimace at a couple of them, but he said nothing.

"Get out," he instructed the student, "And I suggest you keep your hands to yourself, Mr. Rike, or I will not think twice about using that multiplying charm next time."

Marcus lowered his head, quickly snapping his eyes to Hermione and back again before saying, "Yes, sir," and bolting out the door.

Hermione pursed her lips saying, "How did he have two less cauldrons to clean than he thought?"

"I did not do that for _him_," Severus easily explained as he flicked his wand while casting cleaning spells over the cauldrons that left something to be desired.

"Oh?" she questioned from her desk as he slowly walked toward her again.

"No, I did it for me," he told her, leaning against the desk next to her.

"Again, oh?" she repeated herself.

He sank into the student desk he was leaning against and pulled the chair Hermione was sitting in toward him. He simply looked in her eyes for the longest time, leaving Hermione wondering if she was supposed to say something; but the silence was so comfortable and the view was so interesting. There was something that had always intrigued her about Severus Snape, but sitting across from him as he took her in was even more intriguing. What was he looking for? A grimace? A look of regret? Something to tell him everything she'd said was a lie? She was certain he'd felt her sincerity because of how he'd addressed the heaviness in her chest. So what was he looking for?

As if on cue, he reached out and cautiously ran his hand up then back down her thigh, his fingers lingering on her knee and causing her heart to pound in her chest with excitement.

She licked her lips and he watched her eyes dilate as she said, "I _really_ want you," trying to explain her emotional want more than the physical, but knowing the latter was coming across loud and clear.

He pushed her chair back to its original position and silently stood from his, walking away from her and putting more distance between them than there had been since she'd entered his classroom that evening.

Hermione's heart fell. Was he pushing her away again? Had she come across too strong? She swallowed and bowed her head, unsure of what was happening. Why would he touch her like that and then just walk away?

Severus crossed the classroom and stopped at the entrance to his sleeping quarters, pausing with his hand on the door as he looked back at Hermione. She looked much the same as she had the day he'd given her the potion bottle – sitting tall with her head hung low, legs crossed at the ankles and hands in her lap, fiddling with her nails as she stared at them; and he again wondered what was going through her mind. That interaction had ended on a positive note; and he intended for this one to end positively as well.

"Hermione…"

* * *

><p>Now that I've posted this, I'm not so sure this ending is any better than last chapter! What a cliffhanger, but at least it's a better one this time. ; )<p> 


	12. A Night At Home

A/N: I deeply apologize for making you all wait so long! I got drawn into another SS/HG idea I had, and when inspiration strikes I have to run with it! So, you'll have another fic to look forward to sometime in the future. But for now...

Thank you to my reviewers for the last chapter: Jen Lennon, ilive2read, vaila, Amandah Leigh, KG-613, NewtypeJuliet, Edwina B. Karch, Slytherin-Lycan, HarryPGinnyW4eva, FuryPossessed, TheWarriorQueen, Kezzasilver, neverest, Midnightstream-aboveyourgaze, and Odile1001.

And as a last side note - we smashed the 100 review mark! : D Woo hoo!

* * *

><p>Hermione looked at him over her shoulder, her insecurity both endearing and irritating to Severus. <em>What an interesting paradox…<em>, he thought to himself.

Gently, he said to her, "Tell me what you're thinking."

She looked back to her fingers again, fiddling with them some more as she took a deep breath. She knew she had to be truthful with him lest he push her further away for not sharing her mind as she said she was willing to do, but she couldn't find the words to explain her thoughts.

Severus broke posture as he looked her over, leaning to the side in order to get a better view of her face that was being surrounded almost protectively by her hair. He found himself amused at the scene before him. Here he was about to make an evening altering invitation – and relationship altering, if he was truthful with himself – and she was closed up like flower in the evening after the sun had tucked itself away behind the horizon. _Quite the opposite of what will be required…_

Finally finding her voice, Hermione said, "I'm thinking that you're pushing me away."

Severus's heart started beating faster as heat began racing through his body. Knowing this was her reaction to feeling he was pushing her away did something to him. It confirmed, in a way, how much she really did want him; and it made him want her all the more.

"I am not," he told her. She silently looked up to him, her insecurity still anchored deep in her eyes, and he added, "In fact, I was about to ask you something."

"What?" she asked, her intrigue piqued.

Looking in her eyes, he asked, "Would you care to join me?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, his own insecurity crept in. He knew he could hide it better than Hermione could, but in that moment he felt so exposed that he assumed even the dunderheaded Marcus Rike would be able to see it.

Not having a good view of him, she stood from her seat to face him. _That's not the door to the laboratory… Is he asking me to…? Oh Merlin, he is._

Then, not wanting to look like a complete idiot and wondering if he knew what door he was standing by, Hermione said, "The laboratory is over there."

Severus raised his chin slightly, looking down his nose at her as he uncomfortably yet somehow casually drawled, "Yes, I know." His eyes left hers for something on the wall above her head, then to her left, and they eventually circled down to a spot on the floor in front of him as he lowered his head.

Knowing she had a small window of opportunity before he closed himself off and told her to leave, Hermione began to close the gap between them, drawing his eyes to her once again as he silently watched her.

"Good," she said, continuing toward him as she drew on every ounce of courage she had within her, "I'm not interested in anything in the laboratory."

As she got closer to him, she was certain that his eyes were darker than they had been when he'd left her just a few moments ago. Instead of slowing her pace, she continued walking toward him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and jumped up to wrap her legs around his waist. Severus grabbed her thighs, helping to hold her up while his lips instantly sought hers out; and in that moment with her hands on his neck and their lips pressed together, they both felt a shock that resonated deep within them and racked their bodies harder than any of the previous jolts.

With Severus reaching a hand to the door behind him in search of the handle, Hermione muttered against his lips, "I'd say my satisfaction is low."

He eventually found the handle and walked them inside, kicking it closed behind him while saying, "I can help with that." He slid his hand behind her head, deepening the kiss as he made his way over toward the bed.

Pulling away from her suddenly, he said somewhat breathlessly, "If you're unsure, tell me to stop now."

"Why would I want to do that?" she asked before pulling him back into her, running her tongue over his lips.

Groaning into her as he felt his pants tighten, he walked until he felt the bed at his knees and leaned over, gently setting her down and propping himself up on his forearms above her.

"I am serious, Hermione. I will not be able to stop," he warned her from several inches away, the look of her beneath him in his bed with her hair sprawled out around her striking him as incredibly erotic.

Thinking his concern was adorable, she ran her hands down his cheeks, looked in his dark eyes and said, "Severus," causing his stomach to flip at the tenderness in her voice, "I never would have let it go this far if I wasn't sure." Then, wrapping her legs around him even tighter, she added, "I want all of you, remember?"

He searched her eyes for a moment before dropping his gaze down to the dark green shirt she was wearing. He slid his body to her side, gently pulling her shirt up to reveal her flat stomach. He ran his hand over it, hardly believing how soft her skin was. He reached back to unhook her legs from around him, and then knelt on the floor between her legs, lowering himself until his face was at her stomach. He dragged his lips over her soft skin, causing Hermione to close her eyes and reach a hand down to him.

She ran her fingers through his hair, feeling him inch higher and higher up her stomach. When he reached a point where he could go no further, she sat up and raised her arms above her head, looking deep in his eyes. He obliged and peeled the shirt from her body, tossing it over his shoulder as he focused on her chest in front of him.

Before he could do anything though, Hermione had started on the buttons on his jacket. He rid himself of his cloak and by the time he'd gotten it off she was working on the buttons to his vest and shirt. Shrugging off all his layers, he tossed them to his side, finding himself unprepared for the look on Hermione's face.

She was taking in every inch of him with concern. Initially, she'd reached for his arm with the dark mark, tracing her fingers over it and causing him to clench his jaw. The mark was one of the things he feared would make her run, but she only gave it a moment of attention before moving on. She then reached up to the left side of his chest which held a rather sizable scar near his shoulder.

_Dagger_, he silently recalled, remembering the way the man he'd been ordered to kill had valiantly fought back.

Severus was brought back with a shiver when Hermione gently ran her fingers over the scar while her eyes danced over the rest of his exposed skin and found several more scars here and there.

Looking up at him with worry, she asked, "Voldemort?"

"Some of the benefits of being a Death Eater," he told her, making an attempt at humor.

"_Former_ Death Eater," she reminded him sternly before pulling him into a warm embrace.

He wrapped his arms around her, deeply breathing in the scent of her before pushing her back down on the bed. She resisted for a moment, reaching behind herself to undo her bra which she held in place. He let her fall away from him until his face was level with her still mostly bra-clad breasts. Those he followed to the bed, planting kisses between them as he ran his hands up her sides, grabbing the very edge of her bra.

Inching higher up so he was level with her face and noticing the hand which had been previously holding her bra in place was now tracing slow circles on his rib cage, he slowly drug her bra from her body, casting it aside with the growing pile of clothes on the floor. He brought his hand back to her stomach, running it up her body so painfully slow it made her whimper at his touch. It was then he noticed the beautiful crimson flush claiming her chest, ratcheting his want higher as pride swelled within with the knowledge that he'd caused the reaction.

He gently cupped her breast, watching as her eyes widened when he swiped his thumb over her hardening nipple. He lowered his mouth to her other breast, giving it the same treatment but with his tongue while Hermione ran her hands over his sculpted shoulders, imagining the way his muscles would ripple while he supported himself on his arms. She was brought back to Severus's ministrations when he gently bit her nipple, causing her to dig her nails into his perfect shoulders with a gasp.

He felt himself growing painfully stiff within his restrictive pants. Her erratic breathing and exposed chest were doing nothing to help his situation, nor was the fact that she seemed to be squirming in anticipation. He stood, reached out his hand, and trailed his fingers from her neck, down between her breasts, across her stomach, and curled them inside her jeans when he reached them, pulling her so her hips were at the edge of the bed. He expertly flipped the button open and slid them, along with her panties, down her legs after Hermione lifted her hips for him.

She was a bit surprised to find herself completely naked now, lying in front of him as he took all of her in. She'd expected him to only remove her jeans, but she supposed the rest was going eventually anyway, so why wait?

She tried to sit up to return the favor, seeing that he was clearly the one who needed to be rid of his pants, but he gently held her down saying, "We've got time."

She relaxed back onto the bed, noticing for the first time that evening how aroused she was. The activity between her legs left no doubt that he already knew how to work her body – where to kiss, how to touch, when to let her be.

When he'd taken her jeans off, he backed away to get them fully off her legs. He now found himself standing at her knees, which were currently being held together. Knowing that would never work for his plans, he eased a hand between them, curling his fingers under her thigh as he hiked his hand higher and higher, adding his second hand back by her knees to gently push them open as he reached the halfway point.

Nearing her aching core, he leaned over the bed again, hovering near her face. He watched excitement and pleasure wash over her face as he drug a single finger over her before dipping it inside. As if on instinct, her knees widened and he took the opportunity to step between them.

He pushed his finger further into her saying, "Great gods, witch…"

She flushed a deeper shade of red at his words, knowing he could scarcely believe how prepared she already was. She covered her face with her arms, suddenly feeling the need to hide.

He stilled his movements at seeing this, eventually removing his hand from between her legs when she remained in the same position.

He put his hands on either side of her shoulders and told her, "I lied," patiently waiting for her to respond.

"About what?" she asked from under her arms.

"Being able," he said, reaching up to pull her arms away from her face, "to stop."

He looked over her beautifully flushed face, hoping it was from excitement and not embarrassment, and asked, "Do you want me to stop? Because I can. Just say the word."

She pulled his face down to hers, locking him in a blindingly passionate kiss in which their tongues danced and they were both left gasping for air.

"Alright. Then why were you hiding?" he asked, convinced she wanted no part in him stopping.

"I don't know," she said honestly. "Possibly because you keep doing all the work. You did the first time, and so far you have tonight as well. It feels rather one-sided."

Severus quirked an eyebrow at her, stood and fell down with his back on the bed next to her. He opened his arms wide and said, "Have it your way."

Hermione rolled to her side, not believing he'd just relinquished control so easily.

"Wait too long though and I will change my mind. I assure you this is a rare opportunity," he told her.

Having no doubt he was telling the truth, Hermione reached for his belt and quickly undid the buckle, then going after the button and zipper. He arched his hips off the bed and she followed his lead of removing his boxer briefs at the same time as his pants, but not before noticing the toned, flatness of his stomach or trailing her eyes over his hips. Then she couldn't help herself, her eyes widened at the sight of him, and she felt a surge between her legs. Never in her wildest dreams had she conjured up something like this.

He watched as she bit her lip and tentatively reached for his length. His sight followed her hand to him, but his eyes rolled to the back of his head as soon as her slender fingers wrapped around him. He sunk himself further into the bed when he felt her warm breath lingering over him. And he just about lost it when he felt her lips graze his tip. A groan from deep within him flowed from his lips when he felt himself enter her mouth. She took him in once, twice, and before the third time he'd stopped her and taken back control.

"I want to," she assured him.

"And I want to be inside you," he told her as he wrapped an arm around her waist, lying her on her back beneath him.

She wanted to argue with him further, but as soon as she felt him pressed against her thigh all thought was gone and she found she was opening herself up to him again.

What she hadn't expected was for him to continue where he'd left off earlier, but this time with two fingers.

Looking at him she started to protest saying, "Severus–"

But he cut her off, telling her, "Trust me."

She watched as he removed his fingers from her a moment later, wiping the glistening liquid on himself before positioning himself between her legs, his tip pressing at her opening making her ache with need and him throb for release.

"You will tell me if I hurt you." There was no question there. It was a command.

It was then that she fully considered the sheer size of what she was about to experience, reality both exciting her and making her a bit nervous. She nodded in agreement, reaching her hands around his back knowing she was probably going to need something to hold onto.

Watching her face for the slightest indication of discomfort, Severus pressed into her with a pace so excruciatingly slow he balled his hands into fists at the torturous pleasure. He nearly forgot to breath feeling how incredibly tight and wet she was.

Hermione was on cloud nine. She'd never felt anything like him before. He stretched her to a point that caused a pleasure-pain she could never have imagined experiencing. Her back involuntarily arched as he pressed further and further into her, her fingers curling into his back as if he were the only thing anchoring her to reality.

When he was fully sheathed in her warmth, he paused momentarily to allow both of them to regain control of the situation. He was sure based on her physical reaction that she needed a moment, and if he pressed on now he had no hope of lasting any amount of time. Just as he was convinced he could start up again, she relaxed, looking eagerly up to him.

He slowly pulled out, almost all the way, and then thrust in her again, earning a cry of ecstasy from her as she arched her back yet again. Finding a desirable speed and establishing a steady rhythm, Severus propped himself up on his arms for more leverage, driving himself deep inside her with each blissful thrust. Hermione reached up to his shoulders again, feeling the ripple of muscles she'd been thinking about earlier and using his body for leverage as she rose to meet him.

He found her constant stream of moans and cries mixed with her saying his name to be all too encouraging. Dropping to his elbow on one side, he brought his other hand between them and began rubbing small circles over her. He felt her body tense up and her walls squeeze around him and he continued pumping into her. He slowed his movements as her body began to quake with the pleasure shooting through her body.

Waiting until she had come down from her high, he slowly began his movements again. It was then she realized he was holding on for more. Looking at him in disbelief, she simply allowed him to move her like a rag doll when he scooped her up from the bed, never leaving her, and set her on the edge of his dresser.

He slowly started pumping into her again, causing an, "Oh Merlin, yes…" to escape her lips. "More," she breathed, not believing he was capable of completing such a task.

Not willing to let a request like that slide, Severus pressed a hand against the mirror behind her for leverage and held her hip with his other hand. She had her hands looped around his neck and her forehead against his while she looked in his eyes. Right until he hit that spot.

She grabbed his neck hard, squeezing her eyes shut, as another wave of pleasure started to rip through her body and she screamed out. A few more thrusts had Severus flying off the cliff with her and clinging to her as their bodies trembled and quaked together.

Waiting a few moments, Severus picked her up again, still remaining inside her, and brought her back to the bed. He gently laid her down, and slowly withdrew himself from her, leaning down and giving her a sweet, loving kiss.

He pulled back the covers and indicated for her to crawl underneath. She did as he silently asked with a smile, and felt like nothing in the world could go wrong when she felt him lay down behind her, laying a hand over her stomach and pulling her flush to him, her back pressed to his chest and their legs mingled.

Knowing sleep would soon be coming for her, Severus whispered in her ear, "Good night, Hermione."

She was already nearly asleep when she heard him, but she took a deep breath and managed to push out a very quiet, "Night, Sev."

Severus felt his heart that had been frozen for so long begin to melt at hearing her use his nickname. He was sure she had no idea that others, in a life long ago, used to call him that as well. Still, he pulled her closer to him, never wanting to let her go.

* * *

><p>Soooo... What did you think?<p> 


	13. Letting Go

A/N: Kind of a long wait again, and I do apologize. I had a bit of writer's block and there was a gaping hole in my story! I hoped I've filled it in and I'll be updating more regularly now.

Thank you to my _awesome_ reviewers: Jen Lennon, JessCullen95, Kayleigh-FanfictionAddict-21, tattedtinkfreak, vaila, TheWarriorQueen : ), ilive2read, keske, Edwina B. Karch, LoveSnape11, worrywart, SoulxCyanide, neverest, NewtypeJuliet, SeverAllTies, and HarryPGinnyW4eva. You all tied the record for most reviews in one chapter. As a reward, here's a nice long chapter. : )

* * *

><p>Hermione woke the next morning to sun gently streaming through the dungeon windows into Severus's bedroom. She pulled the covers up around her and rolled to her other side. To her surprise, she found she was alone. She frowned, looking around and finding her clothes neatly folded on the bedside table. Climbing out of bed, she dressed herself and opened the door to see Severus sitting in the classroom at his desk. She smiled slightly, happy to see he hadn't completely left her. Given the time, he could very well have gone to breakfast without her.<p>

"Did you sleep well?" he asked without looking up from his desk.

Hermione walked around his desk and said over his shoulder and close to his ear, "Considering I didn't have an ounce of tension in my body, I slept quite well, thank you."

He smiled down at his desk as he finished writing something, still feeling quite pleased with himself. He then set down his quill, leaned back in his chair, and folded his hands in front of him.

She turned and leaned against the desk next to him, brushing a piece of hair thoughtfully behind his ear before saying, "I should probably go shower and change before heading to breakfast."

"I have several more papers to grade before my classes start this morning," he told her.

"Ok. Maybe I'll see you at lunch then," she said, leaning down and placing a lingering kiss on his lips. "I quite like this side of you Severus."

Quirking an eyebrow he asked, "And what side is that?"

She shrugged saying, "One that isn't so closed off." Her eyes danced across his face, and she then whispered, "But I won't tell," before getting up and walking out the door.

He took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh nuance to their relationship and finding it wasn't quite as terrible as he'd imagined letting someone in again. Not that he was going to do it with anyone else. Being vulnerable with one person was definitely enough for him; but he felt safe with her, and that made it worth it.

He chuckled at that thought: _Me, a grown man – former Death Eater and amazing spy – safe with someone half my age. How ridiculous._

It was at that point Severus's mind started to wonder, yet again, what he was doing. Even if he did want her, certainly there was someone better suited for her. Someone her own age with whom she could grow old. He was two-thirds of the way to old as it was! He wondered if he might be robbing her of a future. Still, as he considered her other prospects, he couldn't think of any worth her time. He scoffed as he thought of how she used to date the Weasley boy. A terrible match if ever there was one.

His fingers began to drum on the edge of his desk as his mind strayed the other way…

She wanted him; but did she really know what that meant? Did she, in any regard other than his teaching, really know him? He considered the facts. She knew he was a former Death Eater, and the dark mark did not in anyway seem to deter her. He smiled at that thought as his mind temporarily thought back to their double excursion. Shaking his head, he brought himself back to the facts:

_She knows I'm a former Death Eater. She doesn't care about the dark mark. She knows I protected her and her friends for years. She understands the age difference. She knows I want to keep it quiet… Does she know about Lily?_

His mind stilled at the thought, as his did breathing and all movement. When his mind, breathing, and finger-drumming started again, his next question worried him:

_Can I let go of Lily?_

The thought alone sent a pain shooting through his heart and made him grimace. But, first things first – he had to find out if she knew.

###

"No boyfriend today?" Hermione heard someone behind her ask.

Turning around she found Marcus Rike following behind her.

"Hello, Marcus," she acknowledged him with a smile.

"He is your boyfriend, isn't he?" Marcus asked again, the thought of her with a Slytherin too much for his hormonal mind to handle.

"I will tell you the same thing I did two days ago: I fail to see how that is any of your business," she told him as they neared the Great Hall.

"You could do better than him you know," he assured her. "You're very pretty, and smart, and nice. And he's so…so…_Professor Snape_," he said with a tone of disgust.

"He is rather 'Professor Snape', isn't he?" she said as if the thought had never occurred to her before. "He's quite dark and isolated."

Marcus nodded at her in agreement, hoping she'd finally see the light.

"He seems like someone people would judge on appearances. Perhaps I'll have to make it a point to get to know him better. Thank you, Marcus," she said sweetly.

"But–" he started.

"Enjoy your breakfast," she told him as she made her way to the head table, leaving him defeated and annoyed. He just couldn't understand why she liked Snape so much.

###

Poppy noticed Hermione sitting by herself, so she picked up her plate, walked toward her and asked, "Eating alone this morning?"

Looking up, Hermione said, "It would appear so. Would you like to join me?"

"Yes, thank you," Poppy replied, taking Severus's usual seat. After settling in, she said, clearly fishing for some gossip, "It seems as though you and Severus have been spending a fair amount of time together…"

Hermione rolled her eyes to herself, silently cursing Severus for not coming to breakfast. "Does it?" she asked. "We do, of course, sit next to each other at meals due to the seating arrangement, but I'm not sure I see him any more or less than anyone else."

"Really?" Poppy asked innocently, clearly not buying what Hermione had to say. "It seems as though you're always running into each other."

"Hmm," Hermione hummed. "I don't think I run into him anymore than, say, I run into you. How often do I come across you each day, Poppy? Two or three times at least I'd say. Plus meals."

Knowing the young woman was never going to admit to anything, she simply said, "I do suppose you're right, though I would have to consider you somewhat lucky if you were to happen across him more frequently than others."

"Oh?" Hermione asked, surprise written across her face.

"Yes," Poppy quite seriously. "He's quite handsome, don't you think?"

_Well now that was quite a question_, Hermione thought. "I do suppose he has a certain charm about him some might find appealing," she admitted.

"Mm, yes. Charm…" Poppy said.

They then settled into a more neutral topic of conversation with Poppy asking how Hermione's first few days teaching had gone, and Hermione asking if Poppy had a sense of who the new trouble-makers were yet.

As it turned out, Marcus – who Poppy pointed out, had been watching Hermione all through breakfast – was quite the troublemaker, and had been since his first year. "Not unlike your Harry," Poppy told her.

Hermione smiled at the memory of her early years at Hogwarts. She really did love this school. It held good things for her then and apparently equally as good things for her now.

Having finished their breakfast, Hermione and Poppy were walking with each other to their respective destinations when none other than Severus rounded the corner in their direction.

A ghost of a smile rose in Hermione's eyes as Severus maintained a neutral expression.

"Good morning, ladies," he greeted them as he approached.

"We were just talking about you, Severus," Poppy told him.

Looking at them with disinterest he said, "Oh?"

"Poppy seems to think you and I run into each other more than others," Hermione explained.

"I see. I'm fairly sure I come across most everyone…equally," he said.

"Funny, that's what I said," Hermione told him, genuinely amused at their similar response.

"Great minds, and all that," he said before turning and abruptly walking away.

"He is a very strange man," Poppy said quietly while watching him retreat.

"I think it's all part of that undefined charm we were speaking about earlier. Don't you?" Hermione asked.

"I suppose so," Poppy conceded.

"Can't wait to see you in class later!" Marcus called to Hermione as he ran past her.

"Marcus, do stay out of trouble. I _don't _want to see you today!" Poppy called after him as he ran to his first class which he was surely late for. Then turning to Hermione she practically begged, "Certainly you can talk some sense into him. He seems to fancy you."

Hermione let out somewhat of a groan and watched as Severus seemed to appear out of no where down the hall, grabbing Marcus by his collar as he scolded him for running through the halls and telling him, "Perhaps you should leave earlier to prevent the requirement of running in order to make it to class on time." He let go of the boy with a shove, a scowl firmly in place across his features as he stood menacingly in the middle of the hall, the look on his face daring another student to run past him.

"He is something else," Hermione said while looking at the pair down the hall.

Poppy simply smiled to herself, not knowing for sure which one Hermione was talking about, but having a good guess.

###

Later that afternoon, Severus made an unscheduled trip to the Ministry. He walked the halls and corridors with purpose as if he had a reason to be there. In actuality, he was there with the hope that Harry might cross his path. Having no luck, he did the unthinkable. He willingly approached Harry Potter's office. He rolled his eyes before knocking, unable to believe he was about to enter into a conversation of his own accord with the arrogant-boy-turned-somewhat-humble-man.

"Come in," he heard Harry call from inside.

Severus took a deep breath, stowing away his nerves and putting on his best Professor face; and then he flung the door open, making quite an entrance.

Harry startled, sitting back in his chair as he pressed his hands to his desk, staring silently while Severus slowly walked around his office and took in the surroundings.

"Have I come at an inopportune time, Mr. Potter?" he asked to the young man's silence.

Harry took in a calming breath and said, "No, sir. You just startled me is all. How can I help you?"

Choosing to ease into the conversation somewhat, Severus said, "Miss Granger informed me the cold potion she delivered to you worked well for Mrs. Potter."

"Yes, it did, and I hope she passed on my thanks to you as well," Harry replied.

"She did," Severus confirmed.

"Good. Is it difficult to make? I'd like to have some on hand for the future," Harry told him, watching as his former professor walked over to a window in the office and gazed out it, his hands clasped behind his back.

Turning to look at Harry from the corner of his eye, Severus drawled, "Perhaps if you'd shown up to your last year of classes you'd know the answer to that."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm so sorry, sir. I was otherwise occupied," he said, his sarcasm thick.

Turning back to the window, Severus raised an eyebrow at Harry's response. He may not have liked the boy, but he could appreciate the banter. And considering all he'd done for the wizarding world, he did have a certain amount of respect for the young man.

Seemingly from no where, Severus asked, "Do you remember the first time I saw you after the defeat of the Dark Lord?"

Harry furrowed his brow while turning his chair in the direction of the dark wizard. "Yes," he said thoughtfully, "I told you your memories were safe with me."

Severus stomach flipped at Harry's words. "Have you told anyone?" he asked, his voice sharp.

Harry squirmed nervously in his chair. The last thing he needed or wanted was Professor Snape angry at him, even if he didn't have the power to give him detention. In fact, it would probably be worse now!

"Mr. Potter," Severus said, having now turned around while waiting for a response. "It is a very simple question," he drawled while looking down his nose at him. "Have you…told…anyone?"

Harry swallowed and took a deep breath, turning his eyes to the floor at finding the Professor's gaze to be too intense.

"I told one person," he said. His eyes then snapped back to the dark orbs across the room from him as he added, "It was right after everything happened and they swore not to tell anyone else."

Severus seemed oddly calm to Harry, which made him increasingly uncomfortable.

"Who?" Severus asked, vowing to himself to hex Harry if he said it was the Weasely boy.

Sighing, Harry looked in his eyes again and said, "Hermione."

He fully expected an explosion from Professor Snape, especially given the nature of the relationship Hermione was attempting to pursue with him. Harry had made Snape more vulnerable to her without his knowing anything about it, and the punishment for such was probably going to be severe.

Severus, however, simply kept looking back at him with an alarmingly calm air about him.

"She knows about your mother?" he asked.

Harry simply nodded as he swallowed again, the moments of silence following feeling like too much to bear.

"I do not know, Mr. Potter, whether to wring your neck," he said with an edge of warning before adding more evenly, "or thank you." After another moment of silence in which Harry looked at him with wide eyes, he added, "But rest assured if you speak of this conversation to _anyone_, I will be back to wring...your...neck. Am I clear?"

Harry looked at him with surprise, but before he could respond, Severus had grabbed hold of his cloak and swiftly exited.

"Thank me?" Harry asked to the empty room, feeling completely perplexed. Shaking his head, he turned back to his desk and picked up his quill. He then looked to the door and again said, "_Thank _me?"

###

Back in his office at Hogwarts, Severus was pacing back and forth while taking in the information he'd gotten from Harry. Hermione knew about Lily, and she'd known about her long before she'd arrived back at the school. He ran a hand through his hair.

_She knows. She probably knows everything… But at the very least she knows my heart has belonged to another for a very long time. And yet she still pursues me…_

He stopped in his tracks for a moment as a realization hit him.

_I've pursued her._

His eyes wandered his office for a moment as he let that thought sink in. He pursued her. He first bought her dress robes. She then came to him with thanks and an offer of help. He bought her the potion bottle. She then took the contents of that potion bottle and came to him again with a challenge. He dominated her, and she let him.

His eyes narrowed as he thought over his behavior.

_My thoughts have not once been on Lily until this morning. What was it that made me think of her…_

He started pacing again as he attempted to recall his thoughts from that morning. He halted again when it hit him.

_Safety. As soon as I thought I felt safe with Hermione, Lily popped up. Am I averse to feeling safe? I am averse to trust and vulnerability. And yet I've required those things of Hermione, promising them in return. Perhaps it is time to let go…_

In that moment, there was a light knock on his office door.

"Enter!" he called out as he circled around his desk, scowling at whoever dared interrupt him when he was just beginning to make some progress with his thoughts.

"Hi," Hermione said as she peeked her head around the door. "Am I interrupting?"

His face instantly softened. "Of course not. Come in."

She walked in closing the door behind her and said, "Are you sure? You sounded a bit upset."

"You will never be an interruption," he told her.

With a sweet smile she said, "So if I were anyone else, it would have been an interruption."

"Exactly," he replied, his eyes urging hers to look at him. Just because she'd walked in didn't mean he had to stop figuring himself out. Perhaps it would be easier with her in the room.

She bit her bottom lip as she considered his small statement. She wasn't sure if she should feel bad for clearly disrupting whatever he was doing or…well…special for being the only one not to have their head snapped off for doing so.

"I haven't seen you most of the day," she eventually said, holding his gaze and realizing how dark it was outside as the candles illuminated his office.

"I noticed," he replied, taking a few steps toward her.

Hermione's face reflected her curiosity at his short answers and the intensity of his gaze, and she tipped her head to the side as she took him in.

Severus's mind was spinning with thoughts. Since she walked in the room, he'd felt a strong draw to her. He was able to identify it as a feeling that was simply stronger when she was in the room. He'd felt it all day, and it seemed to radiate from him in one, changing direction depending on the way he was facing, like a compass always points north. Experimentally, he walked past her to a bookcase on the other side of the room. Hermione remained still and silent, only glancing over her shoulder at him.

He felt the feeling going out through his back, and as he quickly spun around it came to his chest. He walked up behind her, stopping with his chest a breath away. He leaned down to her ear and asked, "Do you feel that?"

She turned her head to him, finding him very near her as he was in the bookshop a couple days ago.

"You mean something that feels like a thread flowing out of me in whatever direction you are?" she asked, while making an honest effort to not stare at his lips.

"Yes," he simply said, still amused at her apparent desire for him. It was a wonder the girl could keep it under control when others were around.

"I do feel it," she told him.

He looked her over thoughtfully. He'd never felt anything like this with Lily, not even close. It was consuming and constant, always flowing out of him and seeming to tie him to Hermione; and though it pained him to think it, he wondered if what he felt for Lily wasn't more an obsession, a longing for a normal life, a need to be loved and feel close to someone. He wondered if he'd desperately latched onto the one woman in his life that paid him any positive attention.

And now there was a second, a beautiful young woman who wanted him, unlike Lily. He considered how unfair it would be to himself, and to Hermione, for him to hold onto a ghost. Hadn't he spent enough of his life loving someone out of reach and eternally unavailable? Hadn't he, with life-shattering results, punished himself enough for all the mistakes and bad choices he'd made? And hadn't he single-mindedly closed himself off from the rest of the world? Why should he push away the one person that was reaching out a hand to him in his dark corner of the universe? Yes, he'd been the one to make the first move, but she always responded with a move of her own.

As he looked into her eyes that were now staring steadily at his lips, he made a commitment to himself to see things through with Hermione, and to let go of Lily. He knew it would take time, and he wasn't sure he would ever actually be able to let go; but he was going to try. For Hermione, and for himself.

With that silent promise and still standing behind her, he brought his arm up in front of her and laid his hand on her neck, bringing her eyes back to his as a smile graced her lips and something he could only identify as affection filled her caramel eyes. Angling her chin just so, he pressed their lips together and breathed a sigh of relief and contentment against her as a mild shock resonated in their bodies. At the height of the shock, he wrapped his other arm around her stomach, pressing her body into his as his hand on her neck helped him deepen the kiss.

As they parted, Hermione asked him, "What do you suppose that thread-like thing is?"

He maintained his hold around her middle, saying, "I don't know, but I'm sure it has to do with the shocks and jolts. And I think," he trailed his hand from her neck down to her heart, "it comes from here."

She placed a hand over his and said, "I think so too."

* * *

><p>I know it seems like things are getting nice and fluffy and settled for them, but what goes up must come down. Stay tuned for the inevitable fall-out. It may be a couple chapters away, but I don't want those of you looking for tension and trouble to get bored and wander off. I promise it's coming! And it's going to be gooood. ; )<p> 


	14. Bound

A/N: Show of hands - who thought I dropped off the face of the earth? I am SO sorry to keep you waiting for over two months. (Merry Christmas and Happy New year by the way!) All I can say is sometimes real life has to come first. I don't like it any more than you do, but it is a fact. I hope you're all still out there!

Thank you to the following who reviewed the last chapter and probably don't remember doing so: worrywart, QueenMinnie, Mossyrock, LoveSnape11, lyingtonguesareclumsy, vaila (There is one statement in this chapter that may - just because I know your thoughts on the subject - make you yell at your computer, "Come ooooon!" I apologize.), HermioneFan95, ilive2read, SeverAllTies, Kayleigh-FanfictionAddict-21, SoulxCyanide, Odile1001, Jen Lennon, tattedtinkfreak, flame55, NewtypeJuliet, HarryPGinnyW4eva, CeeCeeEss, Panda Riddle, Amber, and VampireLoveStory. You all blew away my previous record for number of reviews for a chapter, so thank you!

Last order or business - please notice we've reached the "self-titled" chapter.

* * *

><p>"Hermione! It's so good to see you!" Ginny said as she pulled her friend into a hug. "And I'm so glad the owl got to you in time. I was worried you wouldn't be available on such short notice for dinner."<p>

"It's good to see you as well. I'm glad you're feeling better!" Hermione told her as she entered Harry and Ginny's home.

"Me too. That was terrible. Thank Professor Snape for me again, if you don't mind too much. That potion was a real lifesaver," Ginny said as she guided Hermione into the living room.

Hermione smiled at the mention of Severus's name. She wondered how she was going to keep herself from grinning at the mere thought of him. Neither of them was comfortable with revealing their relationship to anyone just yet. She was actually surprised Severus hadn't said something to her about Harry knowing…

"'Mione?" Ginny said, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Sorry. My mind drifted away for a moment. Yes, I'll thank him for you."

Ginny looked curiously at Hermione, wondering what about her last statements had caused her friend's mind to go elsewhere.

Feeling Ginny was about to ask her a question she didn't want to answer, Hermione asked, "Is Harry home from work yet?"

"Yes," Ginny said, still eyeing Hermione curiously. "He's just upstairs changing."

A few moment's later, Harry joined them and they all sat down to dinner. They made small talk about work and Ginny caught Hermione up on everything happening in Ron's life. From what she said, it sounded like he'd found a nice girl to date. Someone less crazy than Violet, and someone more into him than she'd ended up being. She smiled to herself, knowing she could never feel about Ron the way she felt about Severus.

"There's that look again!" Ginny said while pointing at Hermione with her fork. "What's with you?"

"What look? What do you mean?" Hermione countered a little too defensively, earning a look from Harry that told her to tone it down; but it was too late. Ginny was on the scent like a well-trained dog on the trail of its prey

"Are you seeing someone?" she asked Hermione, her eyes squinted as she focused on her friend's every reaction.

"Umm, well…" Hermione stammered.

"I knew it! You are! Who is he? Do I know him? Is he cute? Smart? Both?" Ginny rattled off.

"Give her a moment to answer you, Ginny!" Harry said, trying to give Hermione some time to think of how she wanted to answer the onslaught of questions.

"Well," Hermione began. "I am seeing someone."

"Eeee!" Ginny squealed. "Tell me who he is!" she practically begged.

"The thing is, it's still rather new. And we're just trying to establish a relationship at this point."

Ginny looked confused now. "So, you can't even tell me his name?"

Hermione sighed while thinking, _The mere mention of his initials would probably give it away…_ "You know him, Ginny. And it would just be easier on me if you didn't know who he was. Just for now, until we get settled into it."

Ginny looked to Harry and asked, "Do you know who it is?"

Harry looked to Hermione, his eyes pleading for her to answer that question for him.

"Ginny," Hermione said, pulling her attention back to herself and away from Harry. "He does know, but only because I needed his advice. I know you two are married and you shouldn't keep anything from each other, but this is something I really need Harry to keep to himself. If it's going to cause a problem…" she trailed off with a sigh. "Well if you absolutely have to know then he can tell you. But I really need to keep this to myself. Harry is the only one who knows."

Ginny looked between the two of them, sensing the situation was much more heavy than just a simple relationship.

"You can tell me whenever you're ready, Hermione. I won't bother Harry about it," she promised.

"Thank you for understanding," Hermione said with relief.

"You really like this guy?" Ginny half-asked and half-stated, being left somewhat surprised at Hermione's little speech.

"Very much," Hermione said, drawing Harry's eyes to hers at the amount of conviction in her voice. He then raised his eyebrows at her look on her face. _Like? Yeah, right. She just likes him,_ he thought with sarcasm._ Great Merlin's ghost, Hermione. You've fallen in–_

His thoughts were interrupted by Ginny reaching across the table and taking Hermione's hand while saying to her, "Love can be found in the strangest of places; and I assume you've found it in a very strange place since you won't say who it is. But love is love; and I wish you the best."

"Who's ready for dessert?" Harry said excitedly as he stood from the table, wanting desperately to change the subject before Ginny changed her mind about needing to know what was going on with Hermione.

"I would, please!" Hermione told him, feeling more than grateful for the change in topic.

"Me too!" Ginny called after him. She was still curious, but she knew she would find out who Hermione's mystery suitor was in time.

###

"You were not at dinner," a dark, silky voice rolled from behind Hermione as she approached the door to her quarters. It was nine o'clock, and she was just returning from Harry and Ginny's.

She smiled as she turned around, saying to him, "How very astute of you."

He simply quirked an eyebrow at her, finding himself only semi-annoyed at her sarcasm.

"I was at dinner with Harry and Ginny," she told him in answer to his unspoken question.

"I see," was all he responded.

She looked him over for a moment, seeing a tinge of something in his eyes – sadness, maybe disappointment – and she offered, "Harry said I could bring a guest, but I assumed you wouldn't be at all interested."

Severus scoffed. "Of course not. What about that do you think would be appealing to me?"

"Nothing, and that is why I didn't ask you," she said, a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

Severus was unsure how to tell her that it would have been nice to know she wasn't going to be at dinner, that it didn't feel good to be expecting to share a meal with her and then have her just not be there, that dinner seemed to take forever since she wasn't there to share conversation with. He was attempting to figure out how, without sounding childish and possessive, to let her know he did not like not knowing where she was.

As he was attempting to weave needing to know where she was into their agreement of sharing all of themselves with each other, Hermione took a step toward him and said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I wouldn't be at dinner. The invitation came rather suddenly, and I never saw you before I left. If I had, I would have told you."

He clenched his jaw, curious as to how she seemed to know what he was thinking.

In response to his silence, she said with suggestive eyes, "I am also sorry I didn't get to spend the evening with you."

Severus stood taller, taking a couple steps toward her as he quietly said, "The evening is not yet over."

She simply looked up at him, wondering what he would say or do if she pulled him into her quarters with her. She knew it would catch him off guard, and she would be able to get the better of him for several moments until he had his wits back about him.

Seeing someone approaching them from the corner of his eye, he easily walked past her; but not before casually slipping into her mind.

_My door is open, Hermione, if you would care to join me._

She turned to look at him, now several steps away, and she gave him an amused smile.

_Do you plan to simply jump into my mind whenever you see fit now that I have once asked you to enter?_, she asked him.

_No, but I was not about to invite you to spend the night with me aloud when someone was within ear shot._ "It is nearing curfew, Mr. Racksaw," Severus warned the young Gryffindor as he scuttled past the two teachers.

"Yes, sir," the boy responded in a squeaky voice.

_Oh, Severus,_ Hermione spoke into his mind. _You terrify nearly every student you come into contact with._

_And yet _you_ keep coming back for more,_ he retorted, the sparkle showing in his eyes once again.

_There must be something wrong with me_, she teased him, earning a slight scowl. _I'm going to change, but then I would very much like to spend the rest of the evening with you._

Severus nodded at her as he swept his cloak around himself and headed for the dungeon.

###

Severus and Hermione spent most every night for the next several weeks together, growing more and more comfortable in each other's presence until they reached a point where their interactions were so easy they had trouble remembering what it was like before they had each other. They tired of sneaking around and acting as though nothing was going on in the presence of others, but they still thought it best to remain secretive for the benefit of their relatively new relationship. So, in the presence of others, they maintained a reasonable distance from one another and took on an air of friendship; or more accurately an air of good-natured condescension (if ever there was such a thing) and irritation. Once alone, their protective façades would come crashing down, allowing them to be as they wanted to be – together.

Minerva watched as the subtle nuances of their relationship shifted, seeing the near blinding sparks that had originally brought them together transform into an almost thread-like substance that constantly flowed between them. She had originally been thankful that Hermione returned to Hogwarts because she knew the young witch would be a very beneficial addition to her staff. Proficient in many areas, she could teach a number of different classes if required. Now though she was thankful for her presence in the castle because it lightened the very dark aura of Severus Snape. She knew all the man had done in his life – sacrificing, protecting, and lying about who he was all at the risk of his own life, and all in the name of love. Someone like that deserved another chance at life and at love. He deserved someone that would look past the perceptions of others and into his character, someone that could match his intellect and who wouldn't back down from him in a fight. Yes, Minerva was extremely thankful for Hermione's return.

###

Severus and Hermione were lying in bed together reading in Severus's quarters. He was sitting up near the headboard with his legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles while Hermione was lying on her stomach facing him, her legs bent at the knees and her feet carelessly bobbing back and forth in the air.

Severus watched as she flexed her feet back and forth, defining the muscles in her bare legs as she did so and having no idea how much he enjoyed the show. He so loved when she wore shorts.

Laying her book down on the bed, she looked at a spot on the headboard next to Severus, who watched her with curiosity. She rested her chin in a hand and swung her feet back and forth some more, never noticing that he was watching her.

"Something on your mind?" he asked.

She finally looked over at him, taking in the casual (albeit still black) look that only she got to see. He was wearing a t-shirt, allowing her eyes to take in his muscles as she pleased. He never wore short sleeves in front of anyone else. The Dark Lord had been defeated and it was well known that he was a spy, but there were still people that would judge the dark mark on his arm. So he kept it hidden.

Sitting up tall and criss-crossing her legs in front of her, she told him, "I want to be fully yours."

"You are, Hermione," he assured her with a slightly confused look. She had held true to her answer – she'd given him all of her, as much as possible. They were freely sharing their minds, and he was more than happy with the sharing of their bodies. Their hearts…well that they were still working on.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione said, "I want to be bound to you."

He closed his book and set it next to him, narrowing eyes at her. "Where did you hear about binding?" he asked.

"The book I got from Flourish and Blott's," she replied. "I read about it weeks ago, and I've been thinking about it since."

"Come here," he requested, patting the spot in front of him as he bent one leg in front of him and dropped the other off the bed. She scooted toward him, coming to rest right in front of him and mirroring his posture, her foot casually grazing his.

Taking in the look of resolve on her face, he told her, "I've already told you I will not give you up easily." He paused for a moment, letting his words sink in her ears just incase she'd forgotten he promised her that. "Do you feel I am not upholding my end of the deal?" he asked. "Am I withholding something from you that you require?"

She shook her head, "No. You are sharing your life, your work, indeed all of you adequately."

He simply looked into her caramel for a few moments, before saying, "Binding would make it near impossible for you to get away from me."

She furrowed her brow at him and said, "You don't get it, do you? I don't want to get away from you, Severus."

"Are you sure?" he inquired, completely serious.

Laughing at him, she said, "Yes, I'm very sure. I rather enjoy my time with you actually."

Giving her a warning look he said, "Are you sure about being bound?"

"Yes," she said confidently, "but only if it's alright with you. I certainly don't want to be bound to someone who doesn't want to be bound to me."

"It is old magic, Hermione," he said in a low tone, feeling as though she didn't understand what she was asking of him. Most witches had given up binding long ago in favor of marriage – it was less permanent, much easier to get out of, less devastating to get out of. He struggled to figure out why someone so young would be interested in something from so long ago.

"I know. That's why I learned about it in a book entitled 'The Art of Ancient and Forgotten Charms,'" she quipped. "The book explained it could only be performed by a powerful and experienced wizard, such as yourself."

He only looked at her, not wanting to give in to her request. He had often considered that she might walk into his quarters one day and tell him she'd had enough, that she wanted out. Binding was quite the opposite of that…

She took one of his hands in her own and said, "Severus, I've fully researched it and, as I said, I've been thinking about it for weeks. I understand the charm is nearly unbreakable." Then, having a thought she let go of his hand and added, "And I will now stop pestering you about it because perhaps you simply don't want to be bound to me and won't say so."

She began to scoot away from him when he grabbed her hand and silently continued to process her request. He'd grown very attached to her in their time together, and the thought of living without her pained him greatly. He still daily struggled to understand why she would chose him over someone her own age, someone who might have more in common with her. She did bring out the best in him; though he would never let anyone else see it. He would surely die before he began smiling at everyone in the hall, giving fewer detentions, or laughing at the mindless babbling of their colleagues. But she did seem happy with him. Her smiles were genuine and her laughter sweet; and she accepted him for who he was, never once trying to change him.

Inhaling deeply he told her, "If…you…are positive."

She inched closer to him again, saying, "I am."

"Tell me why," he instructed her.

Her face fell. She hadn't expected that. "Well," she began, "I've never met anyone like you. You own who you are and you're not apologetic about it. You don't waver for anyone. When you make up your mind, you stick to your plan. You're highly intelligent and great at carrying a conversation. I have never once been bored when in your presence. And I feel safe when you're around, as if you would never let any harm come to me. And, I do, believe it or not, quite fancy you." She watched as a small seductive smile crossed his features. Becoming serious again she added, "You're very dear to me, Severus; and I can't imagine a day without you."

With that, Severus raised his hand and gently grabbed her jaw from underneath, his thumb on one side and his fingers on the other. He pulled her toward him as he leaned in and captured her lips in a brief, sensual kiss.

As they parted and with his lips mere millimeters from hers, he whispered, "Bindus Amicio."

Severus instantly felt as though a stream of something was flowing out of his heart, leaving the cavity of his chest horribly devoid of feeling. Hermione shrank into herself feeling the same terrible sensation.

As soon as it began though, the emptiness was filled with a fullness double what they'd felt before. Their chests were warm and their extremities tingled, and their bodies were left feeling as light as air. The only word Hermione could think to describe it was 'complete.'

She closed her eyes, catching her breath and allowing herself to take in the feeling of perfect completeness as Severus laid his hands on her face and put their foreheads together, hardly feeling able to endure the sweet sensation of wholeness that he never thought he'd experience.

Moving his hands out of her way, Hermione lurched at him and wrapped her arms around him, pushing him back against the headboard and feeling him cling to her as if she were the only thing grounding him in reality. The urgency with which he held her frightened her, causing her to wonder if he'd felt something worse than what she did.

Pulling back to look at him she asked, "Are you alright? Sev?"

He opened his eyes to her with a soft, sweet smile at hearing his nickname and said breathlessly, "Absolutely."

"Are you sure? You look like something is the matter," she said, concern filling her eyes and her voice.

Pulling her back into him as she placed her hands on his face, resting her arms against his chest, he said, "I never thought I would feel this way."

"And that's a good thing?" she asked, still unsure.

"The best. It's belonging…and completeness…and acceptance…and perfection…all rolled into one," he muttered, closing his eyes.

"Love," she said simply, causing him to look at her again. "I believe it's called love."

"If you are into labels I suppose you are correct. My version is more poetic however," he said sitting up, rolling her onto her back and kissing her deeply.

It was when he glanced at the clock he noticed it – the glimmer of silver he'd been looking for. He was wondering where that was going to appear.

* * *

><p>I really hope this was worth the wait. The next chapter is about half written, and I'm going to make the time to get it finished so I can start updating regularly again. Let me know if you're still out there!<p> 


	15. Charming

A/N: I'm not dead! I swear! I am, however, pregnant! Ergo, I'm tired and cranky half the time. ; ) I'm out of the first trimester though and feeling more human again. So that bodes well for all of you who are probably rather impatiently waiting for some updates.

Thank you to: melanie, worrywart, Mossyrock, sabotageuse, HarryPGinnyW4eva, Jen Lennon, writeratheart007, MCannon5887, SoulxCyanide, Jayne, ilive2read, tattedtinkfreak, VampireLoveStory, elemeno82002, and IHeartBranson. Your reviews always make me smile!

I hope you enjoy this chapter. What I have written from here to the end is my favorite. Not that I haven't enjoyed writing the story thus far, but I just really _love _some of the stuff coming up. : D

* * *

><p>The next morning as Hermione's mind drifted toward consciousness, she felt something lying on her chest. She also felt the warmth of a body next to her, its owner's chest rising and falling against her arm; and a smile danced on her lips as her eyes fluttered open. She turned her head to see Severus looking in her direction, propped up on one elbow, staring at the item he'd laid across her skin. She looked down and saw it was a silver heart necklace with the image of a square knot etched across it.<p>

"What is this?" she asked curiously, picking the chain up and letting it dangle in front of her.

"It is a side effect of the binding charm," he explained, wondering if he should have actually given it to her. He'd been up half the night going back and forth with pros and cons. Ultimately though, he decided it was hers and he shouldn't keep it from her.

"It's beautiful, Severus," she said sincerely, looking deep in his eyes.

"Open it," he told her, watching with quiet anticipation as she looked curiously at him. "It is a locket," he explained.

She carefully wrapped her fingers around the charm and opened it. Severus felt his heart stop as she looked it over. He felt unnervingly vulnerable. His current state coupled with his emotional explanation of what he was feeling the night before left him feeling like a mess.

Tears started forming in her eyes and she asked, "This is really a side effect of the charm?"

"Yes," he replied, trying to remain calm. "It is somewhat of a bad joke – a charm from a charm." He quirked an eyebrow at her, indicating he thought it was complete rubbish, but she seemed to like it.

She ran her finger over the inside of the locket, biting her bottom lip as she read it again. In the most beautiful rolling script it read:

_To you  
><em>_I am  
><em>_bound.  
><em>_-S.S.-_

"I love it, and I love you," she told him, leaning up to give him a kiss and leaving Severus in a daze from her words. She'd alluded to it the night before, but the exact construction of that short sentence made everything different.

"Say it again," he said, shifting himself so he was hovering over her. He couldn't for the life of him remember the last time someone had said those words to him.

"I love you," she repeated, looking in his wonderfully dark eyes.

He slowly bent down and claimed her lips with a passion so fiery Hermione thought she might literally burst into flames. She wrapped a leg around him, prompting him to roll her on top of him. She sat up, straddling his torso as she reached around to put the necklace on, feeling him run his hands on her legs.

"I'll wear it always," she promised, her eyes sparkling.

It didn't matter to her that he hadn't said it back. She could feel it in the way he kissed her, the way he held her; she could hear it in the way he said her name; and she knew he'd say it when he was ready.

The most important thing was that he knew she loved him. It was one of those things that smart men could easily overlook or excuse as something else. They carefully explained away all the evidence in an effort to keep themselves safe. So she told him, and based on his reaction she assumed it wasn't too soon. Now she just hoped that he'd accept it as fact, and not forget it.

And with that thought, she leaned down to kiss him again, reaching between her legs to find the hardening shaft she'd felt growing beneath her.

Severus may have been a man that was always dressed from head to toe when in public, but that was not the case at night. He only ever wore boxer briefs to bed, sometimes wearing nothing at all. And as luck would have it, last night it was the latter. She remembered hearing him crawl out of bed and the shower starting last night after their bed-time activities, and she simply smiled thinking how convenient it was that he chose not to put anything on before crawling back in bed.

She crawled backward down his body, watching him watch her every move. She wrapped her slender fingers around his base, causing his breath to hitch instantly. His breathing stopped altogether as she laid her tongue along him and languorously licked up his length. She felt him grow harder under her touch when she reached the sensitive spot near his tip, flicking her tongue over it. He let out a guttural groan as her lips glided over him, her tongue working him as she took him deep into her throat. She continued her ministrations of him for several minutes, all the while stroking his shaft; but their weeks of time spent together had taught her that he always liked to finish with her. He was quite unselfish that way. And so before he could tell her to stop, she released him from her hold and peeled her shirt from her body. She felt him reach for her to flip her over, but she swatted his hand away telling him to completely give up control for once. He put his hands up in mock defeat, watching as she took off her shorts and panties, leaving her in nothing but the physical proof that they were bound.

Crawling back up his body, she reached between her legs once again and positioned him at her opening. She pushed down on him, his hands flying to her hips with need for something to hold onto. Hermione gasped when she finally fully sheathed him, throwing her head back at the amazing feeling of fullness. She felt like he touched every part of her, and based on the way his fingers were curling into the flesh of her hips, she assumed he felt the same.

She began rocking her hips against him, finding that this position intensified the feeling of him pressing against the exact spot inside her that she loved. She held onto the headboard, beginning to quicken her pace as he guided her hips in a rhythm they both found pleasurable.

Feeling himself growing closer and seeing she was as well, he reached between her legs to help her along. Without too much effort at all, she was mumbling something resembling his name under her breath as he felt her walls clamp down around him with a pressure so sweet he shot off at her first wave, groaning as he thrust up deep within her, earning a cry of pure pleasure from her.

She rolled her hips against him a few more times, still gripping the headboard as she felt her orgasm echo through her body. With one last grind against him, she looked down in his eyes and breathlessly asked, "Did I mention that I love you?"

Severus laughed at her which she never grew tired of, and said, "You did."

Looking at the time, Hermione said, "We've missed breakfast. Good thing it's Saturday. Maybe it won't be as obvious."

"No," Severus said, closing his eyes, "They're all talking about it right now. I'd bet your life on it."

"Severus Tobias Snape! You would not!" she scolded him with a swat on the arm as she climbed off him.

"Ok! Ok! Not your life, but certainly Marcus Rike's life. His I would bet on most anything – especially if I knew I would lose," he drawled.

Hermione swatted him once more to which he replied, "Enough, witch!"

"What are you going to do about it?" she playfully asked, swatting him once more.

"I am warning you," he said with a dare deep in his voice.

Waiting for a moment, she swatted him once more. He threw himself at her, pinning her on the bed saying, "I warned you, and now you will pay. Your punishment will be slow. Painfully, slow."

She felt her excitement growing at his words and promised herself to disobey him more in the future.

Had anyone cared to walk through the dungeon at that time, it would have been glaringly obvious what Severus Snape and Hermione Granger were up to, and there would have been no questions left to the status of their relationship.

###

There had been chatter around the school about the international ball Hogwarts was hosting at the end of the week. It had been mentioned to Hermione more than once while in Severus's presence that Viktor Krum would be attending. Severus bit back his comments each time, sure that what he was thinking about the international Quidditch superstar was unacceptable. Each time he chose only to speak a sarcastic, "Lovely." After all, for all anyone else knew, Viktor Krum was still an option for Hermione. They'd attended the ball together all those years ago, and they were both still single…as far as they all knew.

It had been over a week since he'd bound himself to Hermione, and they both agreed they were nearing the point of no longer hiding their relationship; but they weren't quite there. In truth, Hermione would gladly have shouted it during dinner in the middle of the Great Hall the moment it happened, but she knew Severus was a much more private man than that. And so they kept their secret, sneaking around like students out past curfew. Hermione enjoyed the thrill of possibly getting caught. She told him it made it more exciting, which left Severus wondering what about stimulating conversation and amazing sex wasn't exciting enough for her. Each time she'd see the wheels turning in his head and she would once again remind him that he was plenty young for her.

That, however, was of no comfort to Severus the day Viktor bloody Krum darkened the scene at Hogwarts. Everyone else seemed to think the sun shone specifically where he stepped, as if he were so famous that the world bended to his every thought. Girls were swooning and boys were taking notes on how to make the girls swoon. Severus found it all nauseating. Krum was, after all, only human. And an odd one if you asked him.

Severus's thoughts about the toerag ceased as he watched from a distance while Krum approached Hermione. Without hesitation she wrapped her arms around him in a welcoming hug, sending a jolt to Severus's heart that he hardly acknowledged, brushing it aside as foolishness. She was bound to him after all.

However, that reminder to himself did nothing to squelch the jealous, possessive rage slowly beginning to bubble in the pit of his stomach. Hermione had ended their embrace, but Krum refused to remove his hand from her waist, standing much too close to her for Severus's comfort. He watched as Krum smiled charmingly and laughed with her when he said something she'd found amusing; and in that moment, Severus considered thundering to all who could hear that she was his, and that no wizard was allowed to touch his witch, especially not one so young and good-looking and completely capable of stealing her away from him.

Tearing his eyes away from the scene, Severus was again reminded that she was worlds apart from him, so different in nearly every way. And what of her future? Surely she deserved someone different, someone better, someone more than himself. A voice in the back of his head reminded him that she'd chosen him – she'd made the first move toward something more when she came see him that first night, and she'd made the first move to be bound. But, looking back at the pair again, and seeing how Hermione laid her hand on his arm and drug it down to his hand as he walked away, he was reminded of a time in his past when he'd lost someone he loved dearly to someone very much like Krum – a self-centered, over-confident, arrogant excuse of a man who had looks and charm and the ability to make her smile effortlessly.

Something shot through Severus's heart at the way Hermione looked at Krum while touching his arm. It was flirtatious, inviting even; and in that moment he told the reassuring voice in the back of his mind to go to hell. Yes, she'd made the first move to come to him. And maybe now she was getting ready to make the first move to leave. A part of him knew that was illogical, and he prided himself on logic; but another part of him that he'd made so vulnerable cried out for protection, begged for it, pleading with him not to allow himself so much pain again. And so he put his walls up, shielding himself from the storm that was coming his way.

He wrapped his cloak around himself as he walked across the grounds, his mood further darkening as he saw pairs of young people walking around together, smiling and looking happy as could be. He scowled at the joy that seemed to be exuding itself from every crevasse of the castle, cursing under his breath at the sun that insisted on shinning. Finding more happy people inside as well, he made his way down to the dungeon, locking himself inside and feeling thankful for the silence and dreary environment that matched his mood.

###

As Hermione finished her conversation with Viktor, she couldn't help but think, _Well if he isn't still handsy…_ She shook her head to herself and began to look around. _I could have sworn I saw Severus…_

"Are you looking for Professor Snape?" she heard a voice ask.

Turning to her left, Hermione saw Alice Trowslow sitting in the grass, her legs crossed with a book sitting in her lap.

Walking toward her student she said, "As a matter of fact, I am. I thought I saw him earlier."

"You probably did. He was standing just over there for a while. He left a few minutes ago," Alice offered, tucking her blonde locks behind her ear.

Hermione crouched next to her, asking, "What are you reading?"

"The book for Professor Snape's class. He gives an extraordinary amount of homework some days," Alice complained.

Hermione smiled. "Those are probably the days he's in a foul mood. I'm sure you can handle it though," Hermione encouraged her as she stood again. "I'll see you in class tomorrow, Alice."

"Bye, Miss Granger."

###

Several hours after the other schools had arrived, Severus had managed to calm down. The students were given the afternoon off, so he had some much needed time to clear his head. Glancing at his clock, he saw it was approaching three in the afternoon and he realized he hadn't seen Hermione since lunch. Deciding he was acting foolish, he exited his office and set out to look for her.

Rounding a corner, he nearly tripped over a set of legs sticking out into the middle of the hallway.

"Miss Trowslow, how many times do I have to tell you that hallways are not for lounging? If you insist on doing your studies in the halls, do it half way down – not right around a corner. If you end up tripping me I can assure you I will not be this subdued," he told her with a calmer voice than he would have used with another student. She was actually turning out to be quite bright, and he had more patience for her…eccentricities…as a result.

"I'm sorry sir. I was actually headed to the library, but this spot has a rather nice view," she told him, pointing to the large window across the hall from her.

He casually looked toward the window, bringing his unimpressed gaze back to her before starting down the hall again – around Alice's legs which were still sticking out in the middle of the way, much to his irritation.

"You wouldn't be looking for Miss Granger, would you?" Alice suddenly asked, halting him in his tracks.

He spun on his heel and simply looked at the student for a moment before drawling, "Why would you ask that?"

Alice shrugged saying, "She was looking for you earlier."

Severus narrowed his eyes as he asked, "When?"

She tilted her head, thinking back to what was going on around her. "It was just after the other schools arrived. It seems that everyone had started scattering off, the initial crowd was thinning by that point I do believe. She walked by where I was reading and was looking around. I assumed for you since you had been standing near me just a few moments before. So I asked if she was looking for you, and she said yes," she told him.

Severus further narrowed his eyes at the student, wondering if he needed to be concerned with her apparent ability to take in all of her surroundings.

"Thank you for the information, Miss Trowslow," he simply said.

As he began to walk away again, Alice asked, "You wouldn't happen to be looking for her now, would you?"

Again, Severus spun on his heel. "Do you know where she is?" he asked suspiciously.

"I think they were headed to the lake," Alice offered, putting her nose back in her book.

_They?_, he wondered as he looked down at the studious first year. Seeing she was lost in her book again, he turned and walked away, making it all the way down the hall without an interruption. He exited the school and began walking toward the lake, hoping his assumption from Alice's information was wrong.

Coming up over a hill, he let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. There _they_ were – his witch and Krum, casually strolling by the lake. Severus attempted to keep a level head about him – they were just walking after all. At least they were until Viktor picked some flowers for her, handing them to her with a kiss on the cheek. Severus's blood boiled until he saw the smile that graced Hermione's lips. It was then his veins went ice cold, and he retreated within himself, the vulnerable part of him once again crying out for protection.

* * *

><p>Oooooh boy. Severus, Severus... And Hermione! What <em>is<em> she thinking?


	16. The Messes We Make

A/N: Yay for a quick update! And an even bigger YAY for almost 200 reviews! You guys ROCK!

Thank you to worrywart, ThornedHuntress, arabellagrace, JarODirt (Pirates reference?), onecelestialbeing, MCannon5887, SnarryGrrl, HarryPGinnyW4eva, articcat621, tattedtinkfreak, IHeartBranson, ilive2read, Lust for Life, and Stephiebob22 for the reviews. : )

Oh - and thank you for the congratulations. We're all super excited!

* * *

><p>Hermione quickly walked through the near empty halls of the castle. She was running late to dinner and the few students scampering toward the Great Hall about her were proof. She'd run into Viktor again mid-afternoon and he asked her to take a walk with him by the lake. She had been on her way to look for Severus who she hadn't seen since everyone arrived, but she didn't want to be rude so she'd obliged. The walk was pleasant and the conversation was easy. He'd become more than just a physical being since she'd last seen him, she noticed. But the walk served to remind her of the evening she'd spent in Diagon Alley with Severus, and she was ready to get to dinner and see him.<p>

Sitting down next to him, she happily said, "Hi. How was your afternoon?"

"Fine," he said shortly.

Hermione's face fell. "Is something wrong?"

He didn't answer. He simply continued looking out over the students, waiting for one of his Slytherins to step out of line so he could pummel them for it.

"Severus?" she asked.

Still no answer, and she knew better than to ask a third time. While they were sharing all of themselves with one another, there were certain things they each needed time with; and whatever he was currently dealing with seemed to be one of them.

_Oh Merlin…_, she thought. He'd not acted like this the whole time she'd been back. In fact, she couldn't remember a time he'd ever been this cold toward her, even when she was a student.

Hermione turned to face front, afraid of what was going on in his mind.

They were silent through dinner as Hermione tried desperately to push away the worrisome heaviness that settled between them. It was very clear something was wrong, and she did not at all like that he wasn't talking to her about it. It worried her, scared her even. He was within reach, but he felt so far away. And if there was one thing Hermione knew about Severus Snape, it was that he was quick to hide behind his defensive walls. She'd seen it constantly in her 7 years as a student. The moment he caught on to someone noticing any kind of emotion in him, he'd shut it down, retreating into his neutral demeanor. He'd allowed her in, given her access and a clear view to the real him; and now he was pushing her away, shutting her out. She felt tears rising in her eyes at the thought.

It was then Minerva stood and clinked her fork against her glass to get everyone's attention. Hermione was thankful for the distraction, steeling herself from her thoughts as she looked to the middle of the table.

"I would like to formally welcome everyone to Hogwarts and remind you all that there will be a ball tomorrow night which is mandatory for all students and staff. I do hope my students will be welcoming of everyone and helpful as needed. Thank you to the rest of you for joining us here, and please feel free to head to your evening activities once you've finished your meal." Minerva sat down with a smile. She loved seeing the school so alive with the extra students, and she always found it interesting to talk with the teachers and headmasters that came from the other schools as well.

It had not escaped her attention that Viktor Krum had accompanied the students from Durmstrang Institute this year. She hadn't seen him since he was there years ago for the Tri-Wizard Tournament, what with him being a big Quidditch champion and all. She knew he was a man who got what he wanted, and she hoped for the sake of peace and sanity that he did not still have his eye on Hermione Granger. If his staring at her all through dinner was any indication however, peace and sanity were about to fly out the window.

Excusing himself from the table, Severus decided that he would do as Minerva had suggested and move on to his evening activities, never mind that for him that consisted of a brooding behavior some might consider pouting or sulking or moping.

Hermione quickly got up to follow him out, prompting Viktor to quickly get up and follow her out.

"Merlin have mercy," Minerva said under her breath as she watched the chain of people leave the room.

"Severus!" Hermione called after him. "Are you not even going to speak to me? I haven't seen you most of the day."

"Do you think I am unaware of that?" he hissed as he spun around to face her.

"Why are you so angry?" she asked, concerned at the enraged look in his eyes. He almost looked as if one wrong move, one wrong word would send him into a downward spiral.

He walked toward her, towering over her as he stopped very near her. He calmed himself slightly, remembering that little voice in his mind telling him that she had chosen him.

He was trying to find the words to tell her, but tell her what? That he was jealous? That he was scared of losing her? To that empty-headed git? That he was sure he would implode if his heart wasn't treated carefully enough? He shook his head. No, none of those were things he could tell her.

"It's complicated," was all he told her in a tone more calm than the one he'd used a moment ago.

She was about to tell him to try to explain it, to remind him that he was also required to share _all_ of him with her, when she heard her name being called from over her shoulder; and gone was the calm that had come over Severus. He snapped his gaze up to the source of the voice and intense fury burned in his dark eyes.

Viktor was approaching them, leaving both Hermione and Severus cursing to themselves for the interruption.

"Excuse me," he said to both of them before turning to Hermione and asking, "I was wondering if you might attend the ball with me tomorrow night?"

Hermione's lips parted, and Severus stood statue-still. Neither of them was expecting that question. Hermione had assumed she would be attending the ball with Severus, but since they hadn't yet made their relationship public and he hadn't asked her to attend with him, she had no idea if he even planned on going despite it being mandatory. He always got away with skipping out on those things, or at least sneaking in at the end to make it seem as if he'd been there the whole time. She was going to ask him about it this afternoon, but then Viktor had taken up all her time.

She turned back to Severus, looking for some indication from him as to what she should do, and when he didn't offer her any help she stumbled over her words, saying, "Oh. The ball? Umm, Well. I suppose I haven't really given it much thought."

"Well… Do you have a date?" Viktor asked, thinking it was either a yes or no question.

Hermione just stared at him. She really wished Severus would chime in right about now. She didn't know what to do. If she said yes, she did have a date, she would either be forcing Severus into taking her and revealing their relationship (certainly no one would believe they had gone as friends) or she'd have to quickly find someone else to take her. If she said no, well then she knew Viktor wouldn't take no for an answer.

Sighing and preparing for a small fight, she said, "Well no, but–"

Severus didn't wait for her to finish. That was the last straw for him. He'd tried, he really had. He'd tried to rationalize the hug, her lingering hand on his arm, the looked she'd given him, the way she smiled when he kissed her on the cheek, even the walk and the way she'd smiled when he handed her flowers – but 'No, she didn't have a date'? Was she not planning on going with him? He spun on his heel, retreating away from the only person alive who had the power to crush him. And crush him she did.

He pulled out his wand, waved it, and shouted, "Bindus Dormato!" as he walked away.

Hermione instantly hunched forward, opening her mouth wide in a silent scream as she felt a pain so deep in her chest she thought someone had reached inside and was literally ripping her heart from her body. Viktor caught her just before she dropped to the floor, steadying her as the excruciating sensation within her ribs began to subside to a pulsing, dull ache.

She looked down the hall to see Severus leaned against the wall, his shoulders hunched over. He'd felt it too. She pushed herself away from Viktor, telling him that she was fine as she started to stagger toward Severus, leaving Viktor wide-eyed, confused, and rooted to his spot.

Hearing footsteps approaching, Severus steadied himself on his feet and began walking away again.

"Severus Snape! Stop right now, you arrogant, selfish prick!" she yelled at him, knowing he would never stop at a simple request. He stopped dead in his tracks, and as she approached him she pushed him and desperately asked, "What did you do?" He glared at her for pushing him. "Answer me! What did you do?"

"I've unbound you," he told her calmly, as if it were an easy choice for him. His eyes were cold, and his posture was guarded. Gone was the Severus she'd gotten to know. Professor Snape stood in front of her now.

Tears were trickling down her face at the hollow, desperate feeling in her chest, and they started running freely at his words. She felt so empty, like nothing in the world mattered, like she would never feel anything ever again. She was numb.

She raised a fist to hit him in the chest, but he grabbed her arm. He couldn't stand the pained look on her face, but he was too dejected to do anything about it. He felt like a fool for believing she could love someone like him – a broken, sad excuse of a man nearly twice her age. If she'd truly felt anything, she would have told Viktor she had a date. She wouldn't have flirted with him so freely earlier in the day.

"Give me the charm," he instructed her, still holding her wrist so she couldn't hit him.

She ripped her arm from his grasp and said through tears, "I can't. I don't have it with me." There was no way she was giving it back to him. No, he was hers – they were bound to each other, and just because he went against his word and gave her up at the drop of a hat did not mean she was going to give him up that easily.

Severus felt something crack inside him. He supposed it was the last whole part of his heart shattering at hearing she hadn't been wearing the charm. Though, looking in her eyes past all the torturous tears that were making it glaringly obvious how deeply he'd hurt her by unbinding them, he didn't fully believe her. He suspected it was hidden beneath her sweater, right where it belonged – close to her heart.

"Give it to me, when you have it," Severus told her and walked away, leaving her standing alone in the long dark hall. She watched until he was out of view, and then looked back to her other side. Viktor was still standing at the end of the hall, a mystified look on his face.

Hermione supposed she needed to finish talking to him about the ball, so she approached him, one arm curled around her middle, holding herself and willing away the dull ache that settled within her.

"I'm very sorry about that," she said to him.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, concern rooted deep in his eyes.

"Yes," she lied. "I'm fine. I think I just need some rest. But about the ball…" She swallowed, choking back tears. "I do not have a date, but I'm actually waiting for someone in particular to ask me. I appreciate your offer, but I must decline."

"But it's tomorrow. If he hasn't asked by now…" he tried to reason with her, not believing someone would decline an offer to be his date.

"I'm still going to wait," she insisted.

"Hermione, that doesn't make sense," he complained.

"Viktor," she said, wanting his full attention, "No."

With that, she bid him good night, leaving him stunned that she just told him no when she didn't have a date. Who could she be waiting for who was so worth it that she'd tell him no only one day ahead of time? Shaking his head, he went back to the Great Hall, hoping to find another suitable young teacher who could accompany him instead.

###

That night, Hermione found sleep was hard to find. She'd spent most nights with Severus since they started seeing each other and she found it difficult to fall asleep alone now.

Her mind started spinning with possibilities of what had happened. She was sure it had to do with Viktor because none of it had started until he arrived; but if Severus would have just talked to her she could have cleared up whatever misunderstanding was brewing in his confounded brain. She would have explained that Viktor didn't mean anything to her, he never had. He was a fun date when she'd gone to the ball with him when she was a student, but that was it. She never kept in touch with him and was really quite surprised to see him today. She was even more surprised when he'd given her a giant hug and kept his hands on her.

Hermione gasped, covering her mouth and remembering that Severus had been standing near Alice. _He'd seen. Why didn't he tell me he'd seen us? Oh Merlin, did he see us by the lake too?_

Knowing all too well Severus's insecurities about their relationship, she covered her face and groaned at the mess Viktor Krum's arrival had caused.

Finding herself exhausted from all the crying and finally having some sense of what had happened, sleep slowly crept over her, lulling her into a quiet place where the ache in her chest seemed to subside, at least for a while.

###

Severus didn't even go to bed. He knew his mind would be turning all night, never allowing him the sweet surrender of sleep. Instead he'd sat by the fire with a firewhiskey in hand, wondering what the hell he was thinking getting involved with someone. He was not relationship material,

of this he was sure.

He allowed himself to fully feel the hurt, the hollow concave that was now his chest. He could live with the hurt. He was an expert at burying and hiding such things from people. He'd been doing it all his life. He'd made a career out of it in his spy days. He just hoped that Hermione's pain would eventually subside so she could move on with her life.

Finding himself at the end of his thoughts with an empty glass, he closed his eyes, allowing the sleep he was sure wouldn't come to wash over him like a welcome friend.

###

Both Severus and Hermione struggled through the next day. Where Hermione attempted to dive into her lessons for a distraction however, Severus decided to load up his students with an impossible amount of homework. Every class complained, babbling on about the ball being later that evening, not to mention none of them wanted to spend their entire weekend doing work for his class; and each time the class complained, he threatened to add on more. A silence quickly fell over the room as he returned to his brooding at his desk while he watched the students feverishly get as much work done as possible; and the cycle continued through every class.

###

Hermione smiled when Alice Trowslow walked into her second class of the day. Her smiled quickly faded to a look of concern when Alice didn't at all acknowledge her as she usually did, but instead quickly walked to her desk at the front of the class and flipped open her potions book, quickly scribbling across her parchment that looked to be a mess of notes. Her concern deepened when another three students quickly filed in and did the same thing.

"Alice? Is everything alright?" she asked, squatting in front of the girl's desk.

"Remember how you said Professor Snape gives more homework on the days he's probably in a foul mood?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the potions book.

_Oh dear…_ "Yes," she replied.

Alice finally looked up at Hermione as she said, "If the amount of homework is any indication of his mood, I don't think it's possible for it to be anymore foul than it currently is."

"How so?" she asked.

"He's assigned six chapters to be read and all the questions answered in no less than five sentences each. And it's all to be done by Monday!" After a brief pause Alice added, "And he threatened a quiz over the material Monday as well!"

Hermione took a deep breath as she stood and looked over the rest of her classroom. "How many of you have just come from Professor Snape's class?" she asked.

Six students, including Alice, raised their hands, all looking terrified.

"Well, you're all in luck. The lesson I have planned today is a very short one, and I was planning to give you a study period after I was finished. For those of you who have not yet had Professor Snape's class for the day, I suggest you go get your potions book and get an outline of what you're up against from the other students as soon as I am finished. Let's begin."

Hermione swallowed as she approached her desk, rummaging through her notes to try and find something that would be quick to teach. She actually had a very lengthy lesson planned, but she knew Serverus's mood was her fault, and she couldn't stand him punishing all the students he had within his reach as a result.

"Here we are," she said as she found something that she figured should only take about fifteen minutes to teach.

As soon as she was finished with her lesson, every student that wasn't one of the six who had been to Severus's class ran out of her classroom to get their potion books.

"Alice, tell me exactly what he assigned to you," Hermione requested.

"The next six chapters, right after the last thing he taught us," she said as she once again flipped her book open and began scribbling on her parchment.

"Alright," Hermione simply replied.

She relayed the assignment to the students as they came back into her classroom, letting them know she couldn't guarantee they would be working on the correct chapters, but that she could guarantee it would be six chapters and all the questions as Alice had described at the beginning of class.

After giving them the assignment, she added, "And let's just all keep quiet about the fact that you had a study period in my class, shall we? The last thing I need is Professor Snape giving _me_ homework of some kind."

The students laughed, but Hermione was quiet serious. If Severus found out that she was easing the blow he was attempting to deliver to his students, he would be livid; and he was certainly upset enough with her already.

Hermione must have been more nervous and distracted than she thought because when Alice called her name, drawing her out of her thoughts, all the other students were gone.

"You seem a bit distracted, Miss Granger. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine Alice. Thank you for asking. Did you get much of your work done?" she asked.

Looking down at her book, she replied, "Enough to make a difference and possibly be able to eat a meal or too without this book this weekend."

Hermione let out a sympathetic chuckle. "I am so sorry he gave you so much to do, and on the weekend of the ball!"

"Why are you sorry?" Alice asked. "It's not as if it's your fault."

_But it is… _"I just remember what it's like to be in his class," she told the girl. Then, seeing Alice rubbing her eyes, she asked, "Is something the matter with your eyes?"

"I don't know. I keep seeing little flashes of light. Almost like fireworks between people. It's very strange," Alice told her while rubbing her eyes again.

Hermione took a deep breath and held it for a moment, not sure how to address this. "Do you see them between specific people?"

Alice nodded as she said, "Yes. Certain students, and often between you and Professor Snape. Do you know what it is?"

Hermione replied, "Not exactly, but I know someone that can explain it to you. Do you have class right now?"

The girl simply shook her head. Hermione told the students that were now sitting at desks for her next class to share the wonderful news about the homework for Professor Snape's class with those who did not yet know. She sent the students out for their books, telling them to come right back and get started, and that she would be back soon as well.

She then escorted Alice to Minerva's office, leaving her in the lower level of the office while she approached Minerva's desk.

"How can I help you, Hermione?" Minerva asked suspiciously.

Hermione took a deep breath and allowed her eyes to run over Minerva's desk before looking up at her and quietly saying, "Severus explained to me that you can see sparks between people."

Minerva nodded her head as she clasped her hands on her desk and said, "Yes, that is true."

"I believe Miss Trowslow can as well."

Minerva leaned to the side, her eyes wide as she looked at Alice. Sitting back up to center, she asked, "Why would you think that?"

"She was rubbing her eyes in my class and when I asked about it she said it was much like seeing fireworks. She sees them between specific students….and between myself and Severus," Hermione explained.

Minerva smiled at Hermione before standing and walking around her desk.

"Miss Trowslow, do you have class this period?" she asked.

"No, Professor," Alice responded.

"You do now!" Minerva stated. "You will be starting an independent study with me on Monday. Meet me here after your second class and we'll get started. In the meantime, go see Madam Pomfrey and let her know I've sent you in for a remedy for seeing spots."

"Alright," Alice said, somewhat confused as to how she'd just gained another class.

"Good luck with your homework," Hermione said as the girl began to leave the office, turning only to give Hermione a weak smile in response.

"I thought she was a bright student. Why will she be needing luck?" Minerva asked.

"Severus decided to ruin everyone's weekend by assigning six chapters of homework, including the questions and he also threatened a quiz on Monday," Hermione explained.

"Let me guess – Viktor Krum?" Minerva asked.

Hermione's eyes went wide.

"Come now, child. You brought Alice to me because I possess the same ability she seems to be forming. Does it not go to reason that I should be aware of these sorts of things?" she asked.

"Yes, I suppose so," Hermione stated. Then after another moment, she said, "Oh my! I have to get back to my class! See you tonight at the ball," she called over her shoulder as she took off in a sprint toward her classroom.

* * *

><p>I've got my fingers crossed for another update in a few days. Stay tuned!<p> 


	17. Sorting the Chaos

A/N: I have to apologize. It's been a long time since I've updated, and this is a short one compared to some! So, I'm sorry. I've been over this chapter more than I care to admit (the phrase "beating a dead horse" comes to mind), and there's something in there that still feels off to me. Next chapter though, I think, is right on; and I'm sooo excited about it! The next chapter makes me squeal with delight. So you've got that to look forward to. : )

Thank you to onecelestialbeing, georgesgurl117, ilive2read, Lust for Life, ThePenIsMighty, HarryPGinnyW4eva, silverose29, articcat621, Stephiebob22, MCannon5887, em-tinuviel, SeverusMyLove, SnarryGrrl, aschmieman, Angel of Music, Mrs. Dean Winchester, loveshbhp, Lotus Blossom88, UnaVitaSegreta, sehpalop, nothingisnormal, M, rookseer, sleepingbutterfly, BetaLayne, and mooonlove2527. You guys _completely_ blew my previous record for most reviews in a single chapter out of the water!

And now for the reason you're all here...

* * *

><p>Severus walked into the ball that evening clad in his black dress robes, his hands clasped behind his back as he surveyed the sure-to-be obnoxious scene. He really hated these things; but he showed up because it was required and easier than listening to Minerva complain and berate him for setting a bad example to the students.<p>

If there was ever a ball he didn't want to attend however, this was the one. He found nothing appealing about watching Hermione dance with the handsy Krum all evening. Had she been there with him… He squinted his eyes at that thought.

_I would what? Keep an arm around her all evening so no one approached her, thus revealing our relationship and publicly displaying affection? Great plan, Severus._

No, he wouldn't have done that. He probably would have just stood near her, making sure they were always in the company of others so it wasn't glaringly obvious they were together, all while shooting daggered looks at anyone who dared glance at her with less than innocent intentions.

He sighed at himself, spotting a table with several other teachers. He was heading in that direction when he spotted Hermione standing near another table…without Viktor Krum. It was then he noticed she had her hand on the only empty chair at that table. The rest of the chairs were full of other female staff members. Assuming she was merely standing there to talk with someone, he was surprised when she sat down.

A glimmer of puzzlement crossed his face and quickly left again as she looked up in his direction. It was then he really noticed her – the flowing red dress, the matching pop of red on her lips, her hair pinned up with soft curls falling around her face – and he fought with himself to keep his eyes from trailing down her body. He watched as sadness flashed in her eyes before she nodded at him in acknowledgment. He returned the gesture and continued toward his destination, choosing a chair against the wall so he had a clear view of the room.

As he sat, he saw Viktor walk in with Marilyn Fleeway, the newer young teacher, on his arm. He glanced in Hermione's direction, seeing that she noticed Krum's arrival as well. He watched as she turned her gaze from the arriving pair back to him again. Never changing his expression to reveal the complete surprise he was feeling, he turned and began answering a question Horace Slughorn had asked him, keeping himself from looking in his should-have-been-date's direction.

Hermione attempted to keep her eyes away from Severus throughout the evening, but she found it difficult. She knew he saw Viktor come in with Marilyn, so surely he knew she hadn't come with him. The dull ache in her chest pulsed as she thought of how she should have been sitting with Severus.

In that moment, their eyes met, almost as if he'd felt the low surge in her chest. She'd hoped against hope all evening that he'd ask her to dance, but he hadn't. And she supposed that if he didn't make a move to now when their eyes were locked on one another, he never would.

"May I ask you something, Severus?" he heard Minerva ask from next to him. The chair beside him had previously been empty, and he wondered how long he'd been absent while lost in his thoughts.

"I don't suppose I have an opinion in the matter," he drawled.

Minerva laughed at him, knowing it was just a formality that she'd asked for permission – she was going to ask anyway.

"Why aren't you two together?" her voice was low, almost secretive, drawing Severus eyes to her.

"What ever are you talking about?" he asked, feigning ignorance.

Shaking her head, she simply said, "Oh, Severus…" with disappointment. Then watching as he quirked an eyebrow at her, refusing to acknowledge the situation, she softly added, "Ask Hermione to dance."

Having said her piece, she stood and left him with his thoughts once again.

Seeing Hermione was distracted by a conversation, Severus stood from his table, and made his way around the Great Hall, coming to rest near the wall behind Hermione's table. He leaned against it, watching as her conversation ended and she was left to sit alone. A few moments later, she stood to get a drink and as she turned around, she saw him.

Wondering how long he'd been standing there, with his arms crossed and in such a closed off posture, she approached him. She wanted to be angry with him, and in part she was; but most of her was just sad. It broke her heart to see him looking so handsome in his dress robes with his confident air about him, knowing she could no longer call him hers.

"Hello, Severus," she said as she approached him.

"Hermione," he simply regarded her.

"Are you here alone?" she asked, turning her back to the wall and standing next to him.

"Of course," he coolly responded.

_Of course?_ Hermione wondered. _What is that supposed to mean?_

But before she could question him, he asked, "And you?"

She turned to him and said, "I am alone as well."

He turned his head to look at her, seemingly as cold as ever as he wondered aloud, "What of Mr. Krum? I do believe he asked you twice?"

"Yes, he did," she said, and she saw him quirk an eyebrow in response. She turned to look forward again, watching people dance, and said, "I didn't want go with him. So I told him no. It didn't go over well at all."

Severus was still looking at the side of her face when he saw it – a glint of silver that shined across her neck and tucked in the front of her boat neck dress. His face remained neutral as if he hadn't seen it, and he asked, "So you instead chose to come alone?"

She looked back at him again, fury rising in her eyes. "Severus Snape, for a highly intelligent man, you can be incredibly thick!" she half-yelled at him.

A look of slight surprise came across his features as he asked, "Would you care to enlighten me?"

"You really don't get it, do you?" She was amazed at the density of this man.

He reached a hand out and slipped one finger under the silver chain, grazing the side of her neck and making Hermione shiver. He followed it forward until he pulled out the heart-shaped charm, watching it fall against the beautiful red fabric of her dress, and pulling his hand away once again. _She's been wearing it the whole time_, he thought, some sense of relief spreading through him_. _He stared at the charm for a moment while her eyes stayed locked on his face, and eventually he tore his gaze from it and met her eyes again.

"You were supposed to give that back me," he told her more sternly than he'd wanted.

"I didn't want to," Hermione told him angrily.

When he only silently looked at her, she stepped in front of him, getting fully in his space and leaving just a sliver of distance between them, causing him to drop his arms to his sides and pull his head back.

"It's always been you, only you. It was never Viktor. He was being friendly, and unlike you I am not comfortable with simply telling people to go away. Yes, he wanted me to be his date tonight, and who knows what else. But I told him no because I foolishly thought you'd come around. Now the whole evening has passed me by and I have yet to have one dance, Severus."

Tears were pooling in her eyes now and he clenched his jaw saying, "Please control yourself, Hermione. There are people watching."

"Oh! You are _so_ infuriating!" she seethed before storming out of the Great Hall into an empty hallway.

Severus briefly turned his eyes to the ceiling, wondering what he was ever thinking in going down this path; and yet he was drawn to follow her. He growled at his apparent lack of ability to choose for himself to leave her be.

He found her sitting in a window, her legs dangling down and crossed at the ankles, her hands laid gently over her cheeks as she tried to steady her breathing and fight away her tears.

"Hermione, you–" he started before she cut him off.

"Here!" she said as she hopped out of the window, reaching behind her neck to undo her necklace. She was fumbling a bit due to the emotions still coursing through her, so she added, "Take your stupid charm and–"

"No!" Severus roared, laying his hand over the still exposed charm and pressing it gently but firmly into her chest, the unshed tears glistening in her eyes nearly too much for him to handle.

Her breathing hitched at his touch, which didn't go unnoticed by him. He was glad after everything he'd said and done that he could still elicit such a response from her. He wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her to him, laying his forehead against hers with his hand still over the charm.

"You are right, Hermione," he said, his eyes closed as he took in the feel of her in his arms again. "I am a fool and quite infuriating, but forgive this man his transgressions." With this, he opened his eyes and added, "Forgive me."

Looking in his eyes, Hermione's tears spilled over onto her cheeks; and she could see the pain in his eyes as he acknowledged that her tears were his fault.

"You said you wouldn't willingly let me go. You said it would be near impossible for me to part from you once bound; but you pushed me away. All because you saw me talking to someone good looking who's my own age? Are you really _that_ insecure?" she asked, baffled by the reality of the situation.

"Yes," he reluctantly admitted so quietly she wasn't sure he'd actually spoken.

Yes, he was really that insecure. It wouldn't have been the first time, after all, that the girl – _his_ girl – chose someone else instead of him.

Then with a bit more volume and courage he said, "I knew I wouldn't be able to stand you walking away from me, so instead…I pushed you away before you had the chance."

"You idiot," she said to him.

Instead of the biting comeback she'd expected, Severus simply said, "I know."

Hermione was surprised at how their conversation was going. It wasn't at all like him to accept an insult. Why was he being so passive about everything? She'd expected him to fight for her with Viktor, and she'd expected him to fight with her now.

"What if I can't forgive you?" she asked after a pause.

Feeling the broken pieces of his heart shatter into a million unrepairable pieces as the last thing he cared about slipped away from him, Severus released his hold on her, transforming once more into cold Professor Snape as he steeled his heart away and instantly built walls around it, and said, "You may still keep the charm if you like."

He turned, walking away from her. He didn't care where he went, as long as he was no longer in her presence.

Hermione bit her lower lip as she watched him retreat around the first corner he could find. She attempted to stifle the cries rising in her throat when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking to its source, she wiped at her eyes and said, "Hello, Minerva."

"Child, he is somewhat of a strange man," she said soothingly, "but I can assure you – his love and devotion are very fierce, and they do not run shallow." She gave Hermione's shoulder a light squeeze, followed by a pat. Hermione nodded at her in acknowledgment. Seeing the girl was near tears, she said, "You may excuse yourself for the evening, Hermione."

"Thank you," Hermione muttered through her held breath, her last defense at holding in her tears.

Minerva watched as Hermione, older in years but still the same girl she remembered, walked away with shoulders shaking as her tears finally escaped her. Turning to head back in, Minerva saw none other than the source of her employees' grief.

"Mr. Krum, would you kindly escort me back to the ball?"

Looking over the shoulder of the old woman who put herself right in his way, Viktor said with some irritation, "I should check on Hermione. She seems upset."

"You're in luck – I've handled it, and I assure you she is just fine," Minerva lied to the annoyance. She held out her hand to him, which he politely took, leading her back inside with one last glance over his shoulder.

###

Severus sank to the floor of his dungeon classroom, his back dragging down the door as his knees gave way beneath him, refusing to hold him up any longer.

Her words echoed in his ears: _What if I can't forgive you?_

He squeezed his eyes shut, demanding they stop watering at the negative thoughts running through his mind as he pressed the heels of his hands firmly into his forehead.

_You said you wouldn't willingly let me go. You said it would be near impossible for me to part from you once bound; but you pushed me away._

He wrapped his fingers in his hair, tightening his hold until pain resulted. _Why didn't I fight for her?_, he wondered. _Why didn't I do something, anything?_

Every insult hurled his way, every mocking sneer, every last humiliation that told him he was worthless and a coward and a freak came flooding back to him, pulling him into a deep hole of self-loathing. Why was he not good enough? And why, when he was good enough to someone, did he sabotage himself because of his insecurities?

One disobedient tear escaped from his eye. He wiped at it furiously as he stood, ripping off his dress robes and throwing them across the room. They were beginning to suffocate him anyway. Then, in a fit of blind rage aimed at no one but himself, he picked up a chair and hurled it across the room, breaking several glass bottles and sending a cauldron flying across the room and into a window in the process.

He stood still, looking at the mess he'd made, his hands clenched into fists and his chest heaving beneath his white dress shirt as he attempted to bring himself back under control. A few more deep breaths and he clenched his jaw as he pulled out his wand. He quietly cast a spell over the room, sorting it back to its pre-tantrum state as he headed into bed for another sleepless night, alone.

###

In her room, Hermione carefully took off her flowing red dress, thinking it was a waste to have worn it tonight at all. Her cheeks were bright red to match the fabric from all her crying. She was becoming angry with herself for crying so much. Certainly no man was worth that amount of tears, and definitely not one that would so easily give her up without a fight.

As she set her dress aside, she looked at herself in the mirror and saw the heart charm glistening around her neck. A new wave of angry tears rose in her eyes.

_Why would he ruin everything without even talking to me? If Severus Snape is anything, he's logical._

She struggled to find some sense of reason.

_Did I scare him off by telling him I love him?_, she wondered. That had been nearly two weeks ago, and she hadn't said it again since. She figured he was one of those people that would get annoyed with someone who professed their love too much – everything about him suggested that was true; but she was beginning to wonder if her fear had been right: _He probably explained it all away, and has since forgotten about it… Maybe he's quite the opposite, and he wants to hear it. Needs to hear it, even._

Thinking that sounded completely ridiculous, Hermione pulled on her pajamas and fell face down in her bed, screaming into the mattress briefly as an outlet. Regaining composure from her miniature tantrum, she crawled under the covers and tucked herself in, hoping she'd be able to sleep better than the night before.

* * *

><p>And there we have it! I do hope it was worth the wait.<p> 


	18. Fight

A/N: EEEEEEEKKKKKKKSSSSSS! You all have waited an ETERNITY for this, and it's way too short for my taste. You've got to take what I have to give though, and this is it. To say that my life has reached a new extreme in the area of "complicated" is a serious understatement. I had my baby - he's a beautiful, healthy, happy 3 month old little boy, and he's just one thing that's keeping me busy. Please know that I absolutely have NOT given up on, abandoned, forgotten about, or quit on this story. I intend on finishing it, even if it is at a snail's pace. I also have a few other stories I started way back when for Snape and Hermione that I love. So stayed tuned if you've got the patience to hang in there with me while I work through this chapter of my life. I have a serious passion for writing and I can't tell you how much it's killing me not to be doing it like I want to!

THANK YOU to Lotus Blossom88, elemeno82002, MCannon5887, Lust for Life, articcat621, I am Katniss Everdeen, BabyJane, Edwina B. Karch, calmme, ilive2read, HarryPGinnyW4eva, Maylo, Lemons And Limes And Fluff, SnarryGrrl, onecelestialbeing, baobei, I M Sterling, missjessiecakes, harrytonkslover2216, Lusting for Life, woodshark, RainaMoonforest, MissNerdyGirl12, Night Vision1, and whoever my one random "Guest" is. : )

Even though it's short, this is one of my favorite chapters. : ) Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Harry!" Hermione shouted catching him by the arm and pulling him into a hug. "What are you doing here?"<p>

"I took the morning off work to stop by and see everyone before they leave this afternoon," he said, puzzled by her overexcitement at seeing him. "What's gotten into you then?"

"Nothing," she said, shaking her head as she steered her eyes away from him with a forced smile.

"'Mione…"

She shook her head again, fighting back tears. "Let's just get some breakfast," she offered.

Harry took a breath and said, "Alright," on the exhale.

"Don't look at me like that, Harry," she told him as they began walking toward the Great Hall.

"Well if you'd tell me what was going on, I wouldn't have to," he said, "Though I suspect the answer is fairly obvious." To her silence he asked, "Snape?"

Hermione stopped in her tracks momentarily, casting her eyes to the floor as she studied it. She stood there a moment, Harry looking back at her from a few steps away, and finally she said, "We broke up," before beginning her stride again.

Harry caught her arm as she attempted to walk past him. "Broke up? What happened?" he asked. Last he knew, things were going very well between them.

She looked up at him, her face twisted in a desperate look as her eyes came to his; and she told him, "I'm not entirely sure."

Harry gave her a sympathetic look, knowing all too well how complicated relationships could be – forget about being in a relationship with someone like Snape. He himself was beyond complicated without throwing feelings and another person into the mix! Harry put his arm around her and they continued to the Great Hall where Hermione elected to sit out in the crowd with Harry. She never once cast her eyes toward the Head Table, too afraid of what she might see there. Not that it would have mattered, really. All she would have seen was Severus not paying her or the empty chair next to him an ounce of attention. It was just easier that way.

After they'd finished eating and the crowd had thinned, Hermione brought Harry up to speed on everything that had happened between her and Severus – being bound, her telling him she loved him, Viktor, the fight, being unbound, and finally the ball. She tried to describe the perfect fullness that came with being bound, feeling like every corner of yourself was satisfied. And then she tried to describe the horrid emptiness that came from being unbound. Somewhere along the way, she realized Harry had hardly said a word.

He sat across from her silently, waiting to see if she was finished talking. When it became clear that she was, he took a deep breath and said to her, "So he asked your forgiveness?"

"Yes," she said.

He nodded, then added, "But he's hurt you so badly you're not sure you want to forgive him."

"I'm not sure I can," she countered.

"You still love him though?" he wondered.

"Of course," she said quietly.

"Well then what is it going to take? There must be something he can do," he said.

She sat quietly for a moment, her hand curled up under her jaw as she considered Harry's question. A moment later, she dropped her hand to the table and said, "I'm just so surprised at how passive he's been. I understand our relationship is still a secret, but I always assumed he was the type that would… I don't know… _Fight_ for what's his."

Harry looked in her eyes for a moment before saying, "Remember his past, Hermione." He reached across the table to give her arm a light squeeze, and then said, "I should get going if I'm going to see anyone before they leave. We'll talk more before I head to work, alright?"

"Sure. Have fun," Hermione replied with a smile. She looked around the room as he left and found there were very few people left in the Great Hall. Deciding she would head to her classroom to kill some time before everyone began their departure in the afternoon, she rose from the table with a quick 'I can do this' breath.

###

As Harry walked the halls of Hogwarts with a smile, he felt his pace begin to slow as he got the distinct feeling that he was being watched. His steps slowed to a halt, and he turned to see that his feeling was correct. Peering at him was a set of dark orbs.

"I trust that Hermione has brought you up to speed on our…current situation," Severus said with disgust at his private business being shared with others.

Harry wasn't really sure how to respond; but he was sure that he needed to proceed with caution.

"She did tell me some of what's been happening, sir," Harry admitted.

Severus clenched his jaw before further straightening his already perfect posture as he prodded, "Such as…"

Harry swallowed. "Such as being bound and then unbound; and whatever is going on – or _not_ going on – with Viktor."

Severus simply stared at him for a moment, and Harry took the opportunity to add, "She also said you apologized, sir."

Severus narrowed his eyes, before hissing somewhat threateningly, "I fail to see why she finds the need to share all of this…with you."

Harry again swallowed. "I believe she's just confused, sir."

With that, Severus grabbed the edge of this cloak, spinning it with him as he turned on his heel to walk away. Before he got too far though, Harry said, "Is this what you do then? Walk away when the conversation becomes too difficult?"

Before Harry knew what had happened, Severus had turned back around and was inches from his face with venom in his eyes. "What I do is none of your concern, _Potter_."

Maintaining a cool demeanor, Harry replied, "It is when it involves my best friend. _Sir._"

Straightening himself once again and backing up slightly, Severus asked, "And did she tell you what she's done? Did she tell you what occurred prior to my unbinding us?"

"She mentioned a couple things, but I know she never meant to hurt you," Harry said, his eyes softening as he finally began to view the man before him as flesh and blood instead of the statuesque, hard wizard he always perceived him as.

Severus turned to leave again, but Harry had one more thing to say.

"Do you want to know how to fix it?" Harry asked, stopping Severus dead in his tracks. Harry took a few steps toward him and said, "Give a damn," causing Severus to turn his head to the side as if he were half-looking over his shoulder, the thought that Hermione made it seem as if he didn't care already beginning to eat away at him. _How could she think that?_

Harry continued, "You were willing to put yourself in the debt of anther for the rest of your life to protect my mother. So why is it that you seem unable find the courage to claim Hermione as your own? She isn't afraid of people knowing. She's only afraid of losing you."

Severus turned his face forward again and began quickly walking away from Harry. He'd heard quite enough, and now he needed to process the information.

###

Down in his dungeon classroom, Severus paced slowly as he let his mind digest what Harry had told him.

_She's only afraid of losing you. Give a damn. …She never meant to hurt you…_

But she had, and he couldn't help but feel that history was repeating itself. How could that happen twice in one lifetime? That seemed too cruel even for cold, heartless fate to dish out. And yet there he was: heart still shattered in a million unrepairable pieces, and a pain so deep in his chest that had lingered so long he was beginning to think he could live with it.

This, this horrible feeling was the reason he'd closed himself off for so long. How had she gotten under his skin? How had fate pushed them together with those torturously wonderful shocks? How had such a beautiful creature grown to love him so quickly?

Severus swallowed as the next round of thoughts came to him. _How much does she mean to me? How much does my heart really want her? Is it enough to risk making a fool of myself when she said she might not be able to forgive me?_

###

That afternoon, everyone had gathered outside the castle to say their good byes to one another. The annual International Ball at Hogwarts had become a tradition everyone looked forward to, this part included. Everyone walked around giving out hugs and cheerful good-byes, promising not to wait until next year to see each other again.

Severus thought it was rubbish. _Not a single person will keep their promise, nor are most of the cheery good-byes genuine._ He heaved an irritated sigh as he leaned against a stone pillar, arms crossed so people would leave him alone.

Hermione was walking through the crowed, engaging in the same behavior as everyone else. She told people from her past it was good to see them again, and told new friends she couldn't wait to see them next year.

Her eyes eventually came across Viktor. He gave her an unsure look and held his arms out in a shrug, not sure if she wanted to speak to him or not.

She gave him a smile as she approached him and said, "Just because I turned you down for the ball doesn't mean I don't want to say good bye."

He returned her smile, pulling her into a hug as she approached. At that point, Severus pushed himself off the stone pillar and began casually walking in their direction.

With his arms wrapped around her, he said, "I was really hoping for a repeat of our date when I was competing in the Tri-Wizard Tournament all those years ago. I had a great time with you then, Hermione."

She pulled back in an effort to end their hug, but he still held her close. His eyes were flicking from her eyes to her lips, causing her to part them as she tried to think of something to say to end the situation gently. He, however, took this as a sign to proceed. He leaned into her, Hermione's eyes growing wide just before she felt herself being ripped from his grasp.

Feeling that he missed his target, Viktor opened his eyes with surprise and annoyance at seeing Severus standing before him, his target now just behind the dark wizard's shoulder with her eyes even wider than before.

"I believe you are about to miss your boat, Mr. Krum," Severus said smoothly.

Narrowing his eyes at him, Viktor said, "She isn't a student anymore, Snape. I believe she can kiss whomever she likes." He was no fool – he knew what this was about.

"No, she cannot," he simply replied with a slight edge to his words, a hush coming over the crowd as everyone around them intently focused on the scene.

It was interesting for sure. Viktor Krum stood with clenched fists not more than three feet from Professor Snape who seemed entirely too calm for the challenge standing before him, even if he was a skilled duelist.

Hermione was examining the side of Severus's face from just behind him, wondering what was going through that mind of his.

"And why is that?" Viktor asked as he stepped into the older wizard, apparently attempting to intimidate him.

Severus raised an eyebrow at him, questioning if he was actually supposed to feel threatened. "Because…she is mine," he explained, making Hermione's heart jump at the possessive language.

"Yours? And where have you been the whole time I've been around?" Viktor asked, sure the older wizard was full it.

"I assure you, Mr. Krum, I have never been far," he said, his words dripping with disdain.

Hermione raised her eyebrows at his response. _Oh really? He's keeping tabs on me now?_

Scoffing at him, Viktor asked, "So you've been lurking in dark corners? Not exactly the best way to get a girl."

Turning to grab Hermione, Severus brought her in front of him so her back was to his chest, her face toward Viktor who furrowed his brow. Severus positioned himself behind her so his chin hovered just above her shoulder, his cheek near hers.

Hermione could hear his steady breathing next to her, and she wanted nothing more than to lean back and press herself into his body.

The onlookers all glanced at one another. No one could remember a single time they'd seen Professor Snape touch someone save for the times he was ripping snogging students apart, forget about him wrapping his arms around someone as it seemed was going to now.

Hermione was now looking down, watching Severus fish just inside the neckline of her t-shirt with his wand for the charm she knew he was about to expose to everyone within earshot or view. Her heart excitedly skipped a beat at the realization of how real it was all about to become. He was about to ring a bell that couldn't be un-rung.

Flipping the charm out onto her shirt with the tip of his wand, Severus once again said, "She…is mine."

A look of confusion came over Viktor's face. He'd heard about something like this before. "You're bound to him?" he asked, disgust obvious in his voice. "Did he force you?"

"I _was _bound to him, yes," she said, emphasizing the past tense. Then, not appreciating his tone regardless of how upset she still was with Severus, she added, "And there is nothing wrong with him!"

For the first time since his exchange with Viktor began, Severus took the time to look at Hermione. Fire was burning in her eyes as he looked her over from his place just over her shoulder.

"You still are," he spoke into her ear.

"What?" she asked, turning her head in his direction.

"You are still bound to me," he explained quietly in her ear.

Stepping away from him so she could fully turn to look at him, she said, "You broke it."

"Hermione," he began, his face sad and weary as if he hadn't slept in days. She suddenly felt a strong urge to pull him in her arms and take care of him. "It is nearly impossible to break a bond, and the results are devastating. And if I had broken it…your charm would have disappeared."

"But I… I felt it," she told him.

"It's lying dormant. It's not gone. It's just…off," he tried to explain.

With a sudden surge of anger, Hermione began swinging her arms at him, hitting him (though admittedly not hard enough to cause any harm) on the arms and chest.

Finding the situation incredibly inappropriate for a public setting, Severus grabbed her arms and warned her, "Control yourself."

With one more unsuccessful shake to try to get away from him, Hermione signaled her defeat.

"I will be in my quarters," he told her, releasing her from his grip. Then, turning to Viktor and coming to within inches of his face, firmly pressing the tip of his wand under his chin, he warned him venomously, "Keep your hands off my witch."

Hermione watched him walk away, mystified by what had just unfolded. Why hadn't she wondered about the charm's continued existence?

Looking around her, she found a large group of people circled around them watching. They parted at one end to let Severus through, then all turned back to look at Hermione and Viktor.

She swallowed, turned back to Viktor, and said with confusion from what had just happened still resonating in her voice, "Have a safe trip home."

She walked away, leaving Viktor wondering what would possess someone like Hermione Granger to choose someone like Severus Snape over himself – a young, good-looking, Quidditch superstar.

As she neared the edge of the group of people circled around, she spotted Minerva in the crowd, smiling knowingly at her. Hermione returned her smile with a shake of her head, knowing there was no point in hiding it any longer. Before she could go around letting everyone know what had happened though, she had to figure it out for herself.

* * *

><p>Again, hear me when I say this to you - I have NOT abandoned this story. I have far too much work into it for me to just let it sit here in limbo for the rest of time. I will be back. I have no idea when, but I will be back! At least we're all in a happier place now! : )<p>

Much love to you my readers! ~hss


	19. Awaken

A/N: Hello? Is anyone out there? I feel like I might be talking to an empty room! It's shameful how long it's been since I last updated this story - but I told you I was NOT abandoning it, and I didn't! What can I say? Life happens! That baby I announced who knows how many chapters ago is now 2 1/2 years old and BOY is he a handful! So please, grant me a little bit of grace. :) Okay, a lot a bit of grace. Anyhow, if anyone is still out there, I hope you enjoy this update! I plan to wrap this story up in the next chapter or two. I really appreciate all of you who have stuck with me. This story grew into something much, _much_ larger than I ever dreamed it was going to. It's really been a thrill to write, and all of the reviews have made it all worth while. So, thank you.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Hermione's heart was beating wildly as she walked back into the castle. She was acutely aware of her feet on the floor, the drone of chatter behind her as she got further away, and her breathing. It seemed to be echoing in her ears each time she exhaled. Her mind was spinning at everything she'd just learned; but before she had time to fully process anything, she found herself at Severus's door.<p>

She walked in quietly into his quarters; and though he knew she'd entered, he pretended to remain oblivious, knowing she'd have made some noise if she wanted his attention.

So, he remained grading his papers, even as he felt her within feet of him.

"I know you know I'm here," she finally said to him.

"Indeed," he replied, not looking up from his work.

She slowly reached down, pulling the paper he was looking at out of his grasp and laid it on the top of the pile, leaving him looking at his empty desk. He slowly raised his face, blank as could be, to look at her. He watched her looking back at him, and only moved his eyes to follow her as she walked around his desk, leaning back as she pushed him into his chair and then pushed the whole chair back. His eyes still never left hers as she perched herself on his desk, placing her bottom where the paper had been and her feet between his legs on the edge of his chair.

"You are an ignorant, self-important, generally overconfident fool, Severus Snape," she told him, her eyes boring into his with as much intensity as he was giving off. "And if you ever thought I would be interested in Viktor Krum, you're more of a git that I could have ever imagined."

At this, Severus raised an eyebrow. _A git? She just called me a git?_

"You seem to be an intelligent man. So tell me, how could you so incorrectly view what was happening?" she asked him.

Remaining cool, Severus said, "I have known you a long time, Hermione. I have never seen you act with a _boy_ the way you were acting with him," he told her, emphasizing that Krum was, in fact, still a childish boy. "It was….flirtatious."

"You were jealous," she said.

"And why wouldn't I be? You were bound to me," he half-growled.

"Which is why you should have known it meant nothing! I honestly don't even know what you're referring to. Flirtatious, honestly! Viktor Krum objectifies women. Why would I flirt with him?" she said.

Knowing he'd sound like a jealous teenager if he mentioned how she touched Krum's arm and smiled back at him, he simply said, "I have been around much longer than you, witch – I know flirtatious behavior when I see it."

Drawing his chair closer to her with her feet she asked, "Is that so?" She lifted her feet and placed one foot on either side of his lap near his hips on the chair, which was now mostly under the desk. Pressing her knees together which were now very near his chest, she put her elbows on her knees and rested her chin in her hands, leaving her face inches from his.

Finally looking away from her eyes, Severus dropped his gaze to her legs which were looming over his lap. Looking back up at her, he said a loaded, "Yes."

After looking at each other for a moment, Hermione began to push him away from her again. He grabbed the desk, holding himself in place and refusing to lose the closeness, and not failing to notice the sparkle in Hermione's eyes when he did so. She hadn't seen him move so fast in quite some time.

Severus moved his hands from the desk to her thighs, both of them making an honest effort at holding in the swell of emotion from the most intimate touch they'd shared in days, not to mention the most powerful shock they'd felt…ever. It was so potent it reached through the fabric of her pants, something that most definitely had never happened before. It left Hermione's eyes slightly rolling back into her head Gliding his hands down her legs, he quickly and in one fluid motion knocked her feet to his sides and off the chair, grabbed her waist, lifted her from the desk, and set her on his lap, her legs now hanging off the chair to either side of him and her hands instinctively wrapping around his neck for balance despite his hands remaining on her waist, holding her still.

"Lesson: This…is flirtatious behavior," he told her, their noses mere millimeters apart.

"Perhaps you've forgotten, Severus. I am no longer your student." His heart leapt at hearing his name roll off her lips with such…desire.

"Not in the classroom," was all he said, causing a blush to rise in her cheeks at the implied bedroom lessons, and his heart leapt at the sight.

He trailed his fingertips up her arm, much the way she'd done to Viktor several days ago. True, she was perched on Severus's lap, feeling his undeniable desire for her growing beneath her, but she felt a warmth spread from her arm to her chest as he did it; and for the first time she considered the results of her actions. She pressed her lips together and closed her eyes, wondering if Viktor had felt the same thing she did now – had she lead him on? – and considering how she'd have felt if she'd seen Severus do the same thing to another woman. Knowing she would have been jealous as well and probably would have lashed out, she still wished his response hadn't been so severe. Still, in all the years she'd known him, she'd never seen him with a woman. She wasn't naïve enough to think he'd never taken comfort in the company of a woman, but he finally opened up – to _her_ – and she'd taken it for granted. He was a closed off, extremely private man, and he let her in, only for her to poke at his heart with a white-hot stick.

Parting her lips and leaving her eyes closed, she whispered, "I'm so sorry. I never considered how it would have affected you." She opened her eyes and saw the brokenness resonating in the dark orbs looking back at her. She held his face in her hands as she pressed her forehead to his and begged, "Please forgive me. I am so sorry. I had no idea–"

Severus cut her off by pressing his hands into her back, pulling her closer to him and crashing their lips together in a forgiving kiss, so thankful she finally understood what she'd done to him with such a simple action. He'd begun to regret letting her in, opening up his heart and allowing it to feel something again. Or, at least, allowing someone else to see that it was feeling something again. While he'd become immune to most of the things people said to him over the years, he still felt some things very deeply, almost to the core of his being. And knowing that the one person he chose to let in didn't understand him shook him to that core.

Feeling a need rising between her legs and an ache within her heart, she pried her lips from his and told him, "Awaken it."

With one hand still on her back, he placed the other over her chest, covering the charm once again with his palm as he spread his fingers wide, curling the tips into her flesh as he pressed down and uttered, "Bindus Rivaro."

As Severus held her in his tight grasp, Hermione gasped as her head fell backward and she let her arms fall to her sides as a familiar warm shock shot through her heart before ripping through her body, leaving no corner unclaimed by the dark wizard she loved so deeply she thought it not possible.

As the last of the sensation faded into the background, her body tingled beautifully and she raised her head to look at Severus again, closing her eyes as one tear rolled down her cheek at the feeling of being perfectly full again.

Severus released his grip on her chest and softly wiped away the tear streaking her beautiful face.

"Don't you dare make me live without this feeling ever again," she told him. To his silence she replied, "Swear it."

Looking in her eyes at her demand and thinking he owed her that much, he pulled her body flush to his and whispered, "I swear."

Hearing his promise, Hermione kissed him as if trying to convince herself it wasn't a dream. The way he ran his hand through her hair and held her head to deepen the kiss as he trailed his free hand along her leg caused her to grind her hips into his.

Groaning at the pressure on his neglected member, Severus tensed up, trying to control the trembling from emotion that threatened to rip through his body.

Feeling his whole body go rigid beneath her, she leaned into his ear and whispered, "Let go. You're safe with me. I promise."

She leaned back to look at him and ran her hands through his hair, guiding it back away from his face. Smiling at him, she crawled off his lap, sitting back on the desk and grabbed the collar to his shirt, earning a smirk from him as she pulled him to stand in front of her.

Hermione knew she had some work to do. She'd set their relationship back quite a bit with her careless touch of Viktor. If she'd had any idea what a stir it would cause, she would have made a point to stay away from him completely. But the fact was it was done; and she could tell Severus still had his guard up. He'd so easily hid himself within his walls again, and it was going to require some coaxing to get him back out, much like a wounded animal hold up in a tight space.

If there was one thing she'd learned about Severus though, it was that he liked control. It was obvious in some areas: the consistency of his clothing, the short leash allowed when in his class, the distance he kept from others; but she learned he also liked his control in the bedroom. He'd relinquished control now and again, but he preferred not to. And Hermione didn't mind. She found it quite liberating to be at the mercy of someone she trusted wholly.

So, when she saw the insecurity and guardedness rise in his eyes, she knew what to give him: her surrender. There was nothing that could prove her devotion to him more.

And as she sat there on his desk, waiting for him to make the first move, all she could do was pray he didn't run away.

Standing there, Severus ran his eyes over her, thinking once again how young and beautiful she was. Part of him still felt like he was robbing her of a bright future. Surely she would be happier with someone else, someone who told her the things she deserved to hear; but he could never find a voice loud enough to tell her how deep the affection in his heart for her ran. He was sure someone like Viktor Krum wouldn't take her for granted in that way. And she had never been with him in public the way she was with Viktor. True, he would probably snap at her and tell her not to act such a way in public; but still…

"Severus…" Hermione gently coaxed him back to reality. "Tell me what you're thinking."

Swallowing, he reached out for one of her hands and held it in his own, earning a curious look from her. Bringing his eyes back to hers he said, "I know I said it would be near impossible for you to get away from me; but you know that if it's what you really wanted, I would let you go."

"Severus," Hermione said sternly. "You nearly broke my heart by unbinding us, or whatever it was that you did. Why would you think I want to get away from you? Especially after I just asked you to awaken it?" She searched his eyes for some kind of understanding and when she found nothing but cold, worried eyes looking back at her she said with authority, "Severus Tobias Snape – I am only going to explain this to you one more time because you're insecurity is becoming quite irritating. So listen to me, and listen to me well." With this, she stood in front of him.

His eyes narrowed at her, cynical at what he assumed was coming.

"Viktor Krum is a git. His head is mostly empty save for the air that most assuredly takes up residence in the hollow space. You, on the other hand…are amazing." Severus quirked an eyebrow. "You're highly intelligent and can manage to hold a conversation without any difficulty at all. Not to mention you actually look me in the eyes when speaking to me. Women are objects to boys like Viktor Krum." Severus tried, and failed, to stifle a smirk at hearing her refer to the toerag as a boy. Seeing this, Hermione added, "That's right – he's a boy. You, though, are a man. And not just any man – you are bravest, most loyal man that has ever set foot in Hogwarts."

Hermione watched his shoulders draw back as he stood a little taller; and she took a step toward him, grabbing the edges of his cloak and looking at them while she fiddled with the hems. Finally looking up at him again with tears in her eyes and a certainty unlike anything else he'd ever seen, she said, "I love you. I am _in_ love with you. And no one – I mean _no one_ – can ever change that, except you. You alone hold the power to break my heart, rip it to shreds and leave me as nothing more than a shadow of what I used to be. I trust you that much." She brushed her hands down his cloak, straightening where she'd been gripping it and wrinkling the fabric, and said, "And that is it. In my eyes, everyone else will always pale in comparison to you. You have all of me – body, mind, and soul – along with my trust and my devotion. All you have to do is accept it."

Severus saw the determination and resolve in her eyes – she was absolutely certain; and he was absolutely certain she now knew what she was getting into. He was a man that had a temper, who lashed out, who didn't often speak of his emotions, and who was possessive. And yet, she still wanted him.

He slowly reached his hands up to her face, brushing her hair back over her shoulders and gliding his fingers into her hair to hold her and bring her to him. He brushed his lips over hers like it was the first time, then deepened the kiss into something so fiercely passionate it took her breath away almost instantly.

He reached down for her legs, pulling them up around his waist as she threw her arms around his neck, maintaining their searing kiss. His hands began searching her body in a frenzy to take all of her in as he carried her over to a table against the wall. He set her on the edge, breaking from their kiss and instantly going to work on her pants, roughly pulling them down before ripping her panties from her body and forcing his lips back on hers.

_Trust_, he thought. _We'll see how much you trust me._

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm on a bit of a writing kick these days, so I'll do what I can to find my muse again and get this story wrapped up so we can all have some closure!<p>

Much love! ~hss


End file.
